With One Look I Knew
by Sweet82405
Summary: With the start of junior year for once popular Brittany, things start to change in her favor with the arrival of a certain feisty brown-eyed brunette who has her sight fixed on the blonde. And all it took was one look...Brittany's POV. Multi-chapter. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is my first story ever! Any criticism would be greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with Glee or its characters. If I did, I'd be rich. But I'm not. *sad face*

**Chapter 1**

**Present time- Junior Year**

Alright now you all know the story. Typical high school girl. Nowhere near popular and yet not entirely at the bottom of the food chain either. I guess you can say I'm stuck somewhere in the middle. I have friends- some popular and some not. But then there's the "not so friendly" ones as well. Mostly the jocks and cheerleaders who's life goal is to torment those they deem beneath them. I, myself have unfortunately ended up on a few of those lists. Like Dani's.

Dani is the captain of our high school's cheerleading squad, the Cheerios. She came off as a queen around here. People bowing their heads when she walked by just so as not to make eye contact. The football players always looked like wounded puppies when she didn't pay them any mind. And let's not forget her "ladies in waiting" that follow behind her religiously. The student body worshipped her. It didn't help that she was grooming the younger classmen to uphold her image for when she graduated. That's just what this world needs, little Dani robots.

I personally couldn't wait for her to graduate this year. Being a junior myself, I've had to deal with her for way too long. The endless slushies, the rude comments about my appearance, or just the overall burning glares I received on a daily basis.

It wasn't always this way. I was actually part of the "it" crowd. I was popular, I was on the Cheerios, I had a ton of friends and life was awesome.

But that all changed last year.

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Year Before- Sophomore Year<strong>

It was the middle of sophomore year. Attending William McKinley High School was actually a blast. Freshman year, I had tried out for the cheerleading squad and with no surprise had made the team. I was a natural-born dancer, so cheerleading was no challenge to me. When I received my uniform I was ecstatic. If you wore that red and white uniform it meant something. It meant respect. I didn't have to earn it, it was expected and demanded. The whole school looked up to us. It didn't matter the we're younger, the seniors took care of us. We covered each other's backs.

Well it was around this time that I discovered something about myself. Or rather "came to terms" about something. I liked girls. Plain and simple. I noticed it in middle school when all my friends would gossip about how cute the boys were and I was noticing how beautiful the girls were becoming. I knew something about that wasn't "normal", so I just played along with them and kept quiet.

As the years went on, I found the pull I had toward girls growing beyond curiosity. I had zero desire for boys and I knew why. I was gay. And I was terrified. I didn't want to be different from my friends. High school isn't the place where being different is a good thing. Not only that, how was I going to tell my parents? My little sister who looked up to me? I couldn't imagine what I would do if they ended up hating me.

Luckily I didn't have to worry about them. I decided to be honest with myself for the first time and accept myself for who I was. I needed to tell them. I couldn't let my secret eat away at me anymore. So one night after dinner, as I was helping my mom with the dishes, I decided it was time.

"Mom, I wanna talk to you about something," Brittany said.

"Is everything ok?" Her mom asked with a quick glance in her direction.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean I'm ok, but I don't know if what I want to tell you is gonna be ok."

Linda Pierce dried off her hands, turned to her daughter and looked her straight in the eye.

"You can tell me anything. You never have to be afraid to tell me anything. I want us to always be honest with each other," she told Brittany

Brittany took a huge breath to calm her nerves and said it.

"Mom, I'm gay."

Linda stared at her daughter for a whole two seconds before she engulfed her daughter in a bear hug.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you! I knew it! I knew when you were getting older and you would only hang up pictures of female pop-stars that that was a big clue. Plus I've noticed your stares towards other girls lately. I didn't want to say anything in case I was reading too into it. But sweetie, I'm so _proud _of you for telling me."

It was as if a weight had been lifted from her. She could breath again. Her mom was happy about it! This whole time she was making herself sick with thoughts of her mom and dad not accepting her.

But wait…..Dad?

Dad still doesn't know. What if _he_ didn't like it?

"What about daddy? Do you think he'll be ok with it?" Brittany asked with a somewhat cautious look.

"You have nothing to worry about, Britt. Trust me, your dad knows." Linda told her with a slight chuckle.

"How would he already know?" Brittany asked confused.

"I think you telling him you would rather be the prince instead of the princess because you wanted to marry the princess yourself when you two played with your Barbies was a big clue to him. He may have also mentioned how when you have dance competitions and we record them, you watch them later, but tend to linger a little longer on certain parts. Like the other girls dancing." Linda explained in a teasing manner.

Brittany felt her face go red at the mention of her leering. She honestly didn't think anyone noticed and that she was being discreet.

"Honey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're young and discovering your body, developing feelings, and your hormones are raging…."

"MOM! I got it thank you!" Brittany exclaimed turning even more red.

Her mom laughed and told her she would talk to her dad later that night about everything.

The next morning was as if nothing was different. She really wasn't expecting anything different, but for some reason a piece of her thought it would.

Her sister Aly, who is three years younger than her, sat playing on her phone while mom and dad ate their breakfasts respectively. When I walked into the kitchen my parents looked up and smiled at me. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. Their faces said it all. Everything was fine.

"Just so you know, I've always known you were gay," Aly said without looking up from her phone.

"And are you ok with it?" Brittany asked apprehensively.

"Why wouldn't I be? Just because you like girls doesn't change anything. You're still my sister. I still love you. The way I see it, nothing changes. So no biggie."

Brittany smiled and reached over to ruffle her sister's hair. Aly batted her hand away in mock anger, but sent a small smile to her big sister. Everything was going great now. She accepted herself, and she had her families support. Nothing could spoil her moment.

If only that were the case.

* * *

><p>Having her parents on her side made her feel awesome. She didn't have to hide anything about herself or pretend to be someone she wasn't. Looking back at that moment still makes her happy. Even if the next set of events is what really changed her life. And thinking about it, maybe for the better.<p>

Going to school that morning was an incredible feeling. Brittany felt free. Free from guilt, free from all the secrets. It was exhilarating! Telling her friends was gonna be no big deal, because she knew no matter what they'd all have her back.

Brittany walked to her locker to get the stuff she'd need for her first couple of classes. As she was switching her textbooks a couple girls from the squad said good morning to her in passing. She gave them a quick smile and wave, closed her locker and went to wait at her best friend Dani's locker.

Dani was her idol. She wasn't very tall, but she was built. Her hair was long and blonde like Brittany's. Also add to the fact that she was extremely beautiful. Being a year older than her she had really helped Brittany settle into the school and cheerleading squad. Everyone knew Dani was gonna make captain next year. She was even more popular than Sarah, the actual captain right now. She was the one who helped Brittany get on the team in the first place. She had seen Brittany dance and practically begged her to join as they needed the talent, not to mention she helped come up with some of the new cheer routines.

Brittany came to Dani whenever she had a problem. Whether it be failing classes, studying, or even if she felt like she didn't give it her all in practice that day. Dani was her go-to person.

Brittany watched Dani come down the hallway, people rushing to get out of her way to avoid punishment. She smiled in Brittany's direction and walked up to her locker.

"Hey Britt, how's it going?" Dani asked the younger girl.

"I'm great! How are you?" Brittany asked.

"Can't complain. I've got a date with Josh tonight. You know, we can make it a double if you'd go out with Zack from the football team? I see the way he stares at you. Wouldn't hurt to have an older boyfriend here. Maybe bump up your popularity status." Dani told her with a smirk.

Brittany looked down nervously, not wanting to tell Dani about her recent "news" in front of half the school, but also not wanting to tell her about her zero interest in Zack.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You enjoy some alone time with Josh. But I was wondering if I could talk to you later about something, alone?" Brittany asked.

"Is everything okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine! I just have something I'd like to tell you, but not in front of everyone." Brittany explained.

"Okay sure. We can talk at lunch? I as planning on going to the gym to work on a new routine. You can help."

"That's perfect! I'll meet you there!" Brittany replied.

"Alright well I'll see you later then. Think about the date with Zack!" Dani yelled over her shoulder as she turned to head to her first class.

Brittany turned and continued in the opposite direction, thinking about how to tell Dani that Zack will never end up in the picture.

* * *

><p>The morning seemed to fly for Brittany, which she wasn't complaining about. As soon as the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch, Brittany bolted to her locker, dropped off her books and ran to the gym to meet Dani.<p>

When she got there Dani was in the process of stretching, so Brittany dropped her bag on the bleachers and joined her.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Dani asked as she sat up from stretching her legs.

"Well, I thought it was time to tell you something about me that you don't know. Nobody knows actually except my family and they just found out recently." Brittany exclaimed.

"Are you sick? Should I be worried?" Dani asked with a slight panic.

"No! No I'm perfectly healthy. It's nothing that dire. It's something about my lifestyle that I've recently come to terms with that I want to tell you." Brittany said while walking over to the bleachers to sit down, patting the spot next to her silently asking her to sit.

Dani joined her and gave her her full attention.

"So," Brittany started, "I thought I would let you know that something about me is different, a _good_ different. Just know this doesn't change anything about me and our friendship."

"Brittany just tell me already! You're killing me here!" Dani yelled.

"Dani, I like girls." Brittany stated.

Dani gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean you like girls? Like girls how?" She asked.

"I like girls like I'm suppose to like boys. I'm gay Dani." Brittany told her.

Dani's expression went dark. Her face like stone as she gave Brittany a hard glare.

"You better be joking, Brittany. And if you are it's not funny."

Brittany looked at her confused.

"I'm not joking. I'm seriously gay. Why would you think I'd joke about that?" Brittany asked.

"Because it's wrong! And disgusting! Two people of the same sex together, doing things together. Ugh I don't even want to picture it!" Dani told her in a disgusted tone.

Brittany felt her heart drop with every nasty word Dani threw at her. She wasn't expecting this reaction at all, especially from Dani. Someone she always looked up to and was like a sister to her.

"What does it matter to you if I like girls? It doesn't affect you in any way." Brittany argued back.

"Of course it affects me! It affects all of us! The squad has been exposed to you! How many times have we all changed clothes in front of each other? How many sleep-over's have we had together? God knows how many times you've hugged us or made a pass at us. It's not normal! It's like you're a whole other person now."

Brittany was livid. There was nothing wrong with her. She knew that. And to see this side of Dani floored her. Dani was suppose to be behind her for anything. She looked at her like she was a leper. Diseased. She couldn't have that in her life. She wouldn't let _anyone _tell her what was okay and what wasn't. No one was gonna tell her who she can and can't love. It was her life and she was gonna live it _her_ way. Not by someone else's way!

"So that's how you really feel Dani? How you'll always feel?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. This isn't right Brittany and you know it." Dani said.

Brittany stood up and gave Dani her own hard glare.

"No, it's not right in _your_ eyes. So I like girls. So what? It doesn't define me, or change me. It's just who I am. You like boys. That doesn't change anything about you. No one cares who you date. So why should it matter who I date? I'm allowed to like whoever I want. I don't need you permission to like someone. And I certainly don't need your approval. I came to you hoping you'd be happy for me, but apparently that's not gonna be the case. I don't wanna make anyone uncomfortable, but I'm also not gonna let people make _me_ uncomfortable. So as of right now we're done. Done with our friendship and done with the Cheerios, because I know once you tell all the girls about me they're all gonna side with you anyway. I'm done with all of you. This was suppose to be a team, which means we back each other up, not single them out for being different. So if this is how the team is gonna be run then I'd rather not be a part of it. Just remember- YOU came to ME for help with the routines. And now, its YOUR loss. Remember that."

Brittany grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and headed towards the exit.

"I'll turn in my uniform tomorrow."

And with that Brittany left.

* * *

><p>Brittany's prediction was correct. Word spread about her being gay and by the end of the day everyone knew. The Cheerios ignored her, the guys made rude gestures at her, but she kept her head up. She wasn't gonna let them see how hurt she was. She wasn't gonna let them have the satisfaction.<p>

When she got home that night, she told her parents about what had happened. They held her as she broke down and cried for hours. They knew something like this could happen, but they prayed it wouldn't. Brittany always saw the good in everyone and this was like a slap in the face. All her friends hated her and for what? It wasn't fair. And God only knows what other rumors Dani had spread about her.

But she had to come to terms with the fact that come the next day, everything was gonna be different. People were gonna treat her differently. Some were gonna be rude to her and say hurtful things. But she'd take it. She wasn't gonna change who she was just to fit in again. She didn't need any of them. She had her family and that's all she needed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present time- Junior Year<strong>

The weeks following were pretty tough on Brittany. She was an outsider now. There was a silver lining though. She actually became friends with a lot of the Glee kids. They of course heard all the rumors about her. One day at her locker, Brittany was approached by Rachel Berry. Rachel was the big recruiter for the club, always looking for talent to join them. The Glee kids were used to being ridiculed everyday for being different so they understood how Brittany felt. They also knew that Brittany wasn't like the other Cheerios. She never teased them or made fun of them. It was actually because of one member of Glee, Kurt Hummel, that she decided to come out. Kurt was the only openly gay student at their school. And she found him to be "inspiring" I guess, because she saw how people treated him on a daily basis and he just took it. He didn't care what people thought of him. As long as he was happy, that's all that mattered to him.

Anyway, the day Rachel showed up at her locker kinda put Brittany in better spirits.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Last Year<strong>

"Hey Brittany! I wanted to extend an invitation to you to join our Glee club. I know you're going through a hard time right now, but I just thought I'd give you the opportunity. I've seen you dance outside of Cheerios and you're amazing! I thought you'd like to put your talent to good use, because we could definitely use you. If you're interested let me know or you can just come to one of our meetings after school. I hope you consider it!" And with that Rachel turned on her heel and briskly walked down the hallway, disappearing into the crowd.

Throughout the day, Brittany pondered over Rachel's offer and by the end of the day she decided it wouldn't hurt to just check it out. So when the final bell rang, Brittany headed toward the choir room. She poked her head in the door and was spotted instantly by Rachel.

"You came! I'm so happy you decided to join us! You're gonna have so much fun I promise!" Rachel practically screamed.

"Rachel, I haven't joined yet. I just came to check it out." Brittany told the excited girl.

"Trust me, after watching us practice today you're gonna want to join." Rachel told her confidently.

Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the room to introduce her to everyone.

"Guys this is Brittany Pierce. She's thinking of joining us. I'd like to introduce her to everyone. So we have Finn, Artie, Sam, Kurt, Blaine- who just recently transferred here from Dalton Academy and is Kurt's boyfriend. Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Sugar, Rory and of course you know Mr. Schuster from Spanish."

"Brittany," Mr. Schue said coming out of his office, "Welcome to Glee Club! Rachel's been telling us about your dance skills and we've all been anxious to see for ourselves. We hope you decide to join us."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. I was hoping I could just observe today? See what it's all about. I don't want to jump into something I'm not ready for." Brittany asked.

"That's perfectly fine! You can sit up near the back and just watch today. We're getting ready for the Invitational next month so you'll be the first person to see and critique our performance. So in a way, you being here today is great for us too! We'd love to get your feedback. So guys, lets all get set up and do this!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands and got everyone into position.

Brittany climbed up to the last row of seats and sat in the center chair. Everyone got into position and when the music started everyone started the routine.

The song they used was by someone Brittany had never heard of. It sounded like it was from the 70's and the dancing didn't seem to fit the song either. Rachel and Finn played off each other as they sang the solo's and everyone accompanied them by singing back-up. Brittany thought it felt stiff, like it was a little too safe.

When they finished the first song, they all turned toward Brittany to hear what she thought of it.

"So what did you think Brittany?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Honestly," Brittany said, "It felt too safe."

Everyone looked at Mr. Schue to get his reaction.

"I don't understand what you mean by _too safe_?" He asked confused.

"Well, you guys did good. Don't get me wrong! But nothing really fits together. The song isn't working because it's old and tired. The dance steps are blocky and stiff. I've been in a ton of dance competitions and I know the judges want to see you guys take risks, step out of your comfort zone. You wanna show people what you're capable of. Not that you're too afraid to go that extra step." Brittany told him honestly.

"She's right Mr. Schue," Finn spoke up. "We gotta use what we have. We've got some insane talent in here and we need to use that if we wanna win."

Everyone agreed and looked at Mr. Schue to get his opinion.

"Guy, you make an excellent point, but it's too late to change the set list now. The competition is in a month! We'd never be ready in time." Mr. Schue tried to explain.

"Not necessarily!" Rachel announced. "If we put in some more practices and if maybe Brittany and Mike teamed up and came up with some better dance moves, we could totally do this in time."

The excitement in the room grew as the prospect of new and exciting songs were heading their way.

"Hold on guys! Wait a second!" Mr. Schue yelled over everyone's voices. "Brittany hasn't even agreed to join us yet. Brittany, I don't want you to feel pressured into this. This is entirely _your_ decision."

Brittany looked around at everyone staring back at her with hopeful looks. She knew she could help them and maybe this was exactly what she needed. They accepted her for who she was. Hell they didn't even mention it! She felt she could trust these guys and as a bonus she could do what she loves the most, dancing.

"You guys need all the help you can get. I'm in." Brittany told them smiling.

Everyone yelled in excitement. Rachel ran up and hugged her tightly, which Brittany found to be a little awkward at first but funny nonetheless.

Everyone started throwing out ideas about what songs they should sing and how with Brittany's help they were definitely going to Nationals this year. As everyone got together to start brainstorming, Mike approached Brittany.

"Hey I'm Mike. I know we were introduced earlier, but I thought I'd come and personally introduce myself since we're gonna be working together pretty closely now." He told her as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mike. So are you the head dancer here?" Brittany asked.

"Not really. Mr. Schue usually does the choreography himself and from time to time he'll ask me for help. But this'll be the first time I've ever done a whole routine. I thought you and I could get together and show what we can do to see what we both have to work with?" Mike asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, that'd be great! I'm free most nights so whenever you wanna do this is fine."

Mike looked down at his phone to check the time.

"Well I have football practice tonight, but I'm free tomorrow after school. We could meet up in the dance practice room?"

"Fine by me. I'll meet you there." Brittany told him. She was actually pretty excited about it. Dancing always made her happy. And now she had a chance to show off what she could really do.

The rest of the time spent in class was used to try and figure out the new songs they were gonna use. Everyone added their input on who should sing which part and who should have which solo. They surprisingly agreed on most of the decisions made, not to say there wasn't the occasional argument between Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel over who could sing better.

As the day was coming to an end and everyone was packing up, Brittany felt someone watching her. She looked around the room and caught Quinn's eyes on her. She walked towards Brittany and gave her a knowing look.

"How are you holding up Brittany?" Quinn asked kindly.

Quinn had been on the Cheerios with Brittany last year. Quinn was a somewhat private person and mostly kept to herself so she and Brittany never really talked. But then one day, out of the blue, Quinn up and quit the Cheerios. No one on the team ever knew why. All they knew was one day she was on the squad and the next she wasn't and they were holding open auditions for her spot. They were also told not to talk to her, and no surprise, everyone on the squad listened. Brittany always wondered what had happened because Quinn always looked like she enjoyed it.

"I'm doing okay I guess. It's still taking some getting used to. This club is a good fall-back for me though. How have you been?" Brittany asked.

"I'm doing much better now thanks. Like you, it took some time getting used to the change, but trust me it gets better." Quinn explained.

"I hope you don't mind me asking and you don't have to tell me, but I was wondering why you quit the Cheerios last year?" Brittany whispered so no one else heard her.

"Sarah and Dani never told you guys?" Quinn asked surprised.

"They never told us anything. Dani just said you left the squad and we were looking to replace you. That was it. And that we weren't allowed to talk to you." Brittany confessed.

"What are you doing after this?" Quinn asked out of the blue.

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" Brittany asked confused.

"Do you wanna come with me to the Lima Bean? Get a cup of coffee and talk?

Brittany was curious about what Quinn wanted to talk about. Maybe they had more in common than she thought.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Brittany drove behind Quinn into the center of town to the Lima Bean. It was the only place in town where you could hang out and get a decent cup of coffee.<p>

As they both walked into the building, they got in line and out in their orders. They grabbed their drinks and found a table near the back.

"So," Quinn started, "Dani never told anyone why I left the Cheerios?"

"Not that I know of. I mean not to the people I talked to. We all just got the impression you didn't want to be a Cheerio anymore." Brittany told her.

Quinn took a sip of her drink and looked up at Brittany with a confident stare.

"I didn't quit Cheerios. I was kicked of the team."

Brittany looked at her confused, because it didn't make any sense. Quinn was an awesome athlete and an even better cheerleader. Coach Sue would be crazy to let her go!

"Why were you kicked off?" Brittany asked.

Quinn took a deep breath.

"You know Noah Puckerman?" She asked.

"Yeah he's the running back for the football team. Why?"

"Last year, he and I were dating. Towards the middle of the year, things started heating up between us and long story short- we went to a party, got drunk and he got me pregnant."

Brittany choked on the mouthful of coffee she had just taken.

That was the _last_ thing she expected to hear! Pregnant? How did she not notice it?

"Oh my God, Quinn! What did you do?" Brittany asked her shocked.

"I was terrified. Just turning sixteen and about to have a baby. When I found out I had to tell my parents. They were so disappointed in me. What made it worse was when I told Puck, he didn't even care. He wanted me to just get rid of it. I couldn't do that. I wasn't ready to be a mother, but I also wasn't ready to make a decision like that. So, I had the baby and I gave her up for adoption. I actually gave her to someone I knew, Rachel's mom. I knew she would give her a life that I couldn't." Quinn told her with a solemn look.

"You had a girl?" Brittany asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I named her Beth. She was so beautiful. Rachel's mom, Shelby, actually made a deal with me. She wanted me to be a part of Beth's life. She didn't want her to grow up thinking I didn't want her. And I didn't want the either. So I see her on weekends. Since she's still a baby it doesn't matter right now, but when she's older we're gonna tell her the truth, but until then I'm just gonna be a friend of her mom's." Quinn said with a shrug.

"That's actually pretty awesome of both of you. It's like she has two moms looking out for her." Brittany praised.

Quinn smiled at her compliment.

"I just wanted the best for her. I can't say everything went great for me. I had to tell Coach Sue and she of course told Dani and Sarah and they kicked me off the squad in a heartbeat. They didn't even want me back after I had Beth. I knew then that things needed to change. I didn't want to be on the squad anymore. Why would I fight to be on a team that treated me like shit? They didn't give a second chance so I wasn't gonna give them one either. To be able to just get rid of me like that was bullshit. We were suppose to be a team, to watch out for each other, but it was all a lie. I'm better off without them."

Brittany was happy. Finally someone knew how she felt. How betrayed and hurt she was. Quinn's situation was definitely different from hers, but the outcome was exactly the same.

They were shunned basically.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Quinn. And I'm also sorry for not even attempting to talk to you after it all went down." Brittany apologized, ashamed.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. If our places were reversed I'd have probably done the same thing." Quinn told her.

"I honestly didn't know about any of this. I was blindsided when they turned on me too. I hate them. I hate them for who they were trying to turn us into. It just sucks. Mostly for them, cause they lost two of their best cheerleaders and we ain't gonna be that easy to replace!" Brittany joked.

"Hear, hear!" Quinn knocked her cup against Brittany's in a mock toast.

"So you came out to the team and they shunned you?" Quinn asked.

"Well Dani did. I know the rest would follow so I took myself out of an uncomfortable situation before it even started. And it was a good decision too, because after I told her I got the cold shoulder from everyone. I didn't deserve that. How many times was I there for those girls? For them to throw everything away…..Fuck them." Brittany said with confidence.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kinda glad about all this. It's like someone now sees these bitches for who they really are and I don't feel so alone anymore. I mean, I'm not _alone_ alone. The Glee kids really helped me last year and I've really bonded with Rachel, considering she's now sisters with my daughter in a way. But it's nice to have someone who _knows,_ you know?" Quinn replied honestly.

"I get what you mean and I agree. I never saw any of this and to know what they were capable of turns my stomach. God forbid people be different! Well, at least I'm not alone anymore either. I think that's a better trade-off."

The girls finished their drinks and exchanged phone numbers so if one of them needed to vent or just to talk they could call or text each other.

Brittany went home and told her mom about what happened today and how she had joined Glee Club. Linda was happy to see her daughter putting herself back out there. Brittany needed something like this to cheer her up.

Brittany helped her mom with dinner then did her homework before going to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a new day. A better day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for following/favoring this story! I would have been happy with one person lol! So I've given myself a goal of posting one chapter a week. No excuses. I pretty much have this story planned out, but I would love to hear your feedback and ideas. Reviews are always appreciated and motivating!- Sweet

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Glee or its characters. I'm just having my fun with them! =)

The next couple of weeks were busy for Brittany. She and Mike would rehearse as much as possible for the competition, plus help the other Glee kids learn the steps, PLUS learn the songs. Add on homework and her household chores and basically every minute of the day was filled.

Not that she was complaining. It kept her occupied and she was getting to know the other members better too. Everyone was awesome, and accepting of her and her sexuality. It didn't hurt that she wasn't the only gay person in the club too.

With them all spending so much time together, she really got to know them. For instance, she now knew who was dating who- like Mike and Tina. They apparently started dating over the summer at some summer camp.

Kurt and Blaine started dating recently when Blaine had transferred from a private school. He and Kurt had just "clicked". Brittany was happy for Kurt, because if anyone deserved to be that happy it was him. He's been through hell here with the jocks constantly picking on him and bullying him for being openly gay. Blaine wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Rory and Sugar are a very recently new thing. Rory is an exchange student from Ireland and took refuge in the Glee Club after getting a not-so-welcome from the hockey team. Lucky for him he could actually sing. Sugar, not so much. No one really knew why Sugar had joined Glee because she couldn't sing or dance. I think it was because she didn't really have any friends and these guys were really nice to her. I guess they just saw something in each other and decided to give it a go.

Rachel and Finn had been dating for a while now. I'm not entirely sure how they met, but it was love at first sight for them. Finn even quit the football team to be with Rachel when the team was giving him a hard time about joining Glee Club. They make an awesome team when they sing together. They just mesh well, I guess you could say.

Mercedes was dating a football player named Shane who wasn't in Glee Club. I don't know much about him, except that he had no problems with his girlfriend singing in the club and was actually a big supporter of the club. If only the rest of the football team could be like him.

Artie wasn't seeing anyone right now. He and Sugar had a small thing earlier in the year but nothing ever came from it. At least not on Sugar's side. I caught Artie from time to time giving her subtle looks when he thought no one was watching.

Sam was the same. He was currently single and on the football team as well. He wasn't a bad looking guy, so Brittany didn't understand why he wasn't dating anyone. He seemed to take a friendly liking in Brittany, or at least she hoped it was only "friendly". She knew everyone knew about her so she figured she was just reading too into it. He just seemed to always volley for her attention whenever they were together in a group. He would try to impress her with silly celebrity impressions or show her his "mad dance skills" which looked more like a worm throwing himself around in the sun. He really was a sweet guy and Brittany didn't want to hurt him, but she also wasn't gonna lead him on. She just hoped for his sake he kept everything "friendly" between them.

Outside of Glee Club was another story. She was getting used to the nasty looks from the Cheerios. She would mostly ignore them, which pissed them of so it was like a bonus for her. Classes were somewhat bearable. Yeah, there were some Cheerios in each one but so were some Glee kids too and they made sure to sit next to Brittany so she could have some peace.

Another good thing that happened to Brittany was her friendship with Quinn. With her fall-out with Dani, Brittany's grades had taken a bit of a dip. Quinn noticed Brittany's struggle and offered to help her with any of her classes. Quinn took mostly honors classes so most of the stuff Brittany struggled with she had already learned. It gave them a chance to hang out together and get to know each other a lot better. And for Brittany, she was just happy to have someone in her life like that again.

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Brittany was exhausted. The competition was in a week so Mr. Schue had scheduled weekend practices as well as the before and after school ones. She was trying to wake herself up with a shower, but it seemed to just make her even more sleepy. After her shower, she got dressed and shuffled her way down to the kitchen to grab an apple, her bag and keys and left for school.<p>

It wasn't a long drive. Ten minutes at the most, but today everything seemed to take forever. She pulled into the school's parking lot and circled around to find a spot. When she found one finally, she parked and lugged her stuff into the building.

She got the usual shoulder check from some of the Cheerios. She gave them dirty looks in return and continued to her locker.

For the rest of the day everything was a blur. She went to class, did the work, left the class and repeated the same process for each one. It went like this all day. Even practice after school seemed to take forever. She couldn't wait to go home.

It was around six o'clock that afternoon that her day finally ended. As she was pulling into her driveway she noticed a moving truck next door to her house. The house has been vacant for the past couple of months now. The family who lived there before moved further upstate to be closer to their family. Brittany didn't know them very well, but she remembered her mom and dad talking to them all the time.

Brittany watched two professional movers carry a large three-person couch through the front door. She didn't see anyone who looked like the actual people moving in. She figured they were inside setting everything up that the movers were bringing in.

Brittany gave the house one more glance before venturing into her own home.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Brittany had dinner with her family and they all talked about their day. That's when Linda remembered her news.<p>

"I forgot to tell you guys! We have new neighbors next door! The Lopez's. Very nice people. The husband transferred here from some big-time hospital so he could have more time with his wife and daughter and his wife is apparently a pretty decent lawyer. Their daughter is your age, Brittany. I didn't meet her or catch her name, but she'll be starting school with you tomorrow."

Brittany nodded her head in acknowledgement, but actually didn't really register what her mother had said. Her brain was too tired to focus.

Tonight was Aly's turn to help with the dishes so Brittany dragged her tired body up to her room to get ready for bed. As she entered her room, she noticed a faint light coming from her window, which was weird because the street lamp was further down the street. No where near her window. She turned on her bedroom light and walked to the window to investigate. She saw that the cause of the light was from the window across from hers in the neighbors house. She could see a shadow moving around the room, but from her angle not the actual person. Brittany was just about to pull down her blinds when the shadow finally became real.

Brittany couldn't look away.

The shadow ended up being the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. She had long dark hair and her eyes were pools of deep brown, almost black. Her lips were pouty and red. Her skin tan, almost a cinnamon hue. She had an unbelievably fit body. Muscular but not overly defined. Brittany could tell by the tank top the girl was wearing that she took pride in her body.

Just watching her move was fascinating to Brittany. Even something as mundane as moving boxes. This girl was captivating.

She knew she had to look away though. She didn't need the poor girl to think she lived next to a creeper, so she looked away to grab the string for the blinds and turned back to lower them when she stopped cold.

The girl was staring back.

Her expression showed nothing, but her eyes were another story. The were focused on studying Brittany. Taking in everything. It was killing Brittany not knowing what was going on in this girl's head.

Brittany decided to end the stare off by raising her hand to give a little wave, but she forgot that the cord for the blinds were in said hand and they flew down in front of her, blocking her view and also nearly giving her a heart attack.

She grappled for the cord and yanked them back up just in time to see the girl closing hers for the night.

Brittany gave a pitiful sigh and closed hers, more gently this time. As she did her nightly routine and climbed into bed, all she could picture in her head was that girls eyes.

Her beautiful dark brown eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brittany nearly jumped out of bed to get ready. All night she had dreamt of her new neighbor and when she woke up she remembered that she would see this girl at school today. That was all the motivation she needed to get up.<p>

She jumped in the shower and was back out in record time. She grabbed a white with black sleeves baseball t-shirt, faded skinny jeans and her trusty black and white high-top converses. Brittany got dressed, brushed her hair and was flying down the stairs with ten minutes to spare.

Her family was sitting around the kitchen table eating when she ran into the room.

"Where's the fire, Bumblebee?" Her dad, Tom, asked with a smirk.

"I have an early Glee Club meeting and I don't wanna be late." Brittany told him

It wasn't a total lie. She really did have a meeting, but she was no where near late for it. She was just hoping to catch her mystery neighbor as she was leaving.

That's not creepy at all.

She said goodbye to everyone and headed out to her car. While on the pathway that lead from her front door to her driveway, Brittany saw no movement coming from her neighbor's house. Two cars, a slate-colored Mercedes Benz and a white Buick, were sitting in the two car width driveway, one behind the other. Brittany didn't know if the girl drove to school or if she took the bus. Either way Brittany was kinda bummed out. She wanted to get a better look at the brunette before school, this way she knew what she really looked like in the daylight and she could keep her eyes open for her during the day.

Brittany unlocked her car, threw her bag in the backseat, got in and pulled away from her house.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat in her car until it was time for the glee meeting, because she left her house so early and no one was there yet. The parking lot was slowing filling up with cars, mostly faculty members and when she saw some of the glee kids she decided to go in then. Grabbing her bag and locking her car, Brittany started toward the school. Halfway there, a loud roaring was heard coming her way. She looked to the parking lot entrance and watched as the sexiest car she has ever seen head in her direction.<p>

It was an older model, but looked practically brand new it was so well kept. The black paint shined under the sun's rays. This was the very definition of a "muscle car".

The car drove past Brittany into the spot right next to her car. Brittany waited to see who could possibly own something that beautiful. When the door opened, a pair of all black converses and black skinny jeans stepped out.

Brittany's eyes all but bugged out of her head.

It was her neighbor.

Tan arms under a white t-shirt, dark brunette hair slightly curled hanging over her shoulders and a pair of designer sunglasses covering her eyes. It was all her. And she was even better looking in the daylight.

The girl grabbed her over the shoulder book bag from her car and made her way to the building. Brittany couldn't tell if she was looking back at her due to her sunglasses, but she had the feeling of being watched come over her. The girl never stopped when she passed Brittany, but at the last second she threw Brittany a small smirk.

Brittany was frozen in place. The only thing she could move was her eyes as they watched the girl disappear into the building.

* * *

><p>Brittany was in a trance. She couldn't tell you what was said in the meeting, that's how out of it she was. Her mind just kept replaying that morning over and over again. The way her neighbor moved, the way she looked, that little sexy smirk. All of it had her mind reeling.<p>

As she sat there in her daze, Sam, who was sitting on her right kept trying to get her attention, but Brittany paid him no mind. Quinn, who was on Brittany's left side noticed the girl's odd behavior and wanted to know what was going on.

When Mr. Schue dismissed everyone, Quinn had to nudge Brittany to get her to snap out of it. Brittany blinked rapidly and looked around like she had no idea how she had gotten there.

"Are you okay, Britt? You've been kinda out of it today." Quinn asked as they both headed for the door.

"Quinn, I'm losing my mind. Something completely insane happened last night and this morning and I can't stop thinking about it." Brittany confessed as they walked to her locker.

"What happened?" Quinn asked as she leaned against the locker next to Brittany's.

"I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's my new neighbor and she's also going to school here." Brittany said in a hushed tone.

"Who is she? What's her name?" Quinn asked intrigued.

"I don't know! All I got was a last name- Lopez." Brittany replied with a shrug.

Quinn looked around the hallway to see if she could find someone she's never seen before, but she didn't.

"Well, I'll keep my eyes and ears open for you if I find out anything on your mystery crush." Quinn joked.

"Shut up Quinn," Brittany mumbled as she closed her locker and they walked towards first period, with Quinn's laughter ringing through the hallway.

* * *

><p>Nothing really exciting happened in her first two classes. It was the same boring lessons with the same boring teachers. At least she had Quinn in those classes with her. Math was her first class and she wasn't too bad at it. Quinn tutored her in it and she usually helped her with future lessons so she kinda knew what the material already was before they actually started learning it in class. That was the same for her second class English. Brittany considered Quinn a much better tutor than DanI.<p>

Third period was actually one Brittany didn't have with Quinn. Spanish was pretty boring without Quinn, but at least she had Sam, so she wasn't completely alone.

He sat in the seat next to hers in the next row over. He was also always talking to her about his favorite movies, TV shows or comic books. Brittany didn't know much about comic books, but she humored him to be polite.

This class was probably one of her hardest classes. She had to learn so much and half the time she had no idea what was being said because Mr. Schue insisted on speaking only Spanish, hardly any English.

Sam wasn't really a big help because he seemed to be just as lost and Quinn couldn't help her either because she took French instead. Brittany's grade was barely skimming by on participation points alone. Her test scores were killing her, but she couldn't help it. She would try to study but the stuff was so confusing.

When Brittany walked into Spanish that day, she figured it was just gonna be another confusing lesson. Sam was already in his seat next to hers and smiling in her direction. She walked in between the aisles and took her bag off to place it under her chair.

"Hey Britt," Sam started to get her attention.

"Hey," she replied back a bit distracted as she tried to gather all the materials she would need for the class.

"Are you okay? I noticed you were really quiet this morning?" Sam said with concern in his voice.

Brittany finally looked up at him.

"Yeah, sorry. I just didn't get much sleep last night." She lied.

"Well you've been killing yourself for the past couple weeks. Maybe what you need is a fun, relaxing night. Like maybe a movie night? Cause you see I was wondering if…"

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Mr. Schue interrupted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw Sam flop back in his chair with a frown on his face.

Brittany ignored Mr. Schue as she went to open her book.

"We have a new student with us! I'd like everyone to meet…"

Mr. Schue's voice drifted off to silence as soon as he said "new student" in Brittany's head. Her eyes snapped up to the front and connected with dark chocolate eyes.

It was her.

She was actually in a class with…..?

Wait, what was her name?

Did Mr. Schue already say it?!

"Santana is new to Lima and I hope everyone will lend her a hand around here." Mr. Schue explained.

_Santana._

_Santana Lopez._

My mystery girl finally has a name!

Brittany didn't really listen to what else Mr. Schue was saying. All that mattered was she was in the same room with _Santana_.

God her name was even beautiful.

She watched Mr. Schue hand her a Spanish textbook and point her to the desk behind Sam.

Brittany watched her make her way to her seat. The whole time it was like she was moving in slow motion. Just before Santana got to her seat, Brittany saw Sam's jaw slacken and his eyes bug out at the sight of Santana up close.

Brittany clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes on Sam.

She did NOT like the way he was eyeing Santana. Brittany had seen her first!

Wait, what?

Brittany faced forward and thought about what just went through her head. She couldn't tell Sam not to look at Santana. What if Santana was interested in him? What if she wasn't interested in Brittany? That thought really hurt. So Santana smirked at her this morning. It could've meant absolutely nothing!

With all these thoughts racing through her mind, Brittany turned to grab something from her bag and shot the girl a quick glance.

Santana was watching her.

Had she been watching her this whole time?

The corners of Santana's mouth twitched up and Brittany again got to see her sexy smirk.

Brittany felt her chest fill up with hope.

The class seemed to fly. Brittany could barely concentrate on her work with the thought of Santana being less than two feet behind her.

When the bell rang to end the class, Brittany gathered all her stuff together, put it in her bag and stood up to leave. She saw Santana doing the same and hoped they might bump into each other by the door or something. This way they'd have to say something and she could finally hear her voice. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment Sam decided to intervene.

"So hey, as I was about to say before. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something? Like a movie or something?" He asked shyly.

"With the whole group? Sure. Just let me know when and where." Brittany said hastily as she went to leave the room. She knew he was asking her out on a date, but she didn't want to hurt him. She also didn't want to date him. She figured if she played dumb the blow wouldn't be too bad.

"Ummm…..yeah okay. That's cool. I'll let you know." Sam replied kinda hurt. He gave her a small smile and slowly walked out of the room.

Brittany wasn't in any hurry now to leave as she had missed her chance earlier, so she made sure she had grabbed everything before exiting the room herself.

"Hey."

Brittany stopped dead.

Santana was leaning up against the wall outside of the Spanish room. She had this casual look about her. Like she had all the time in the world. Was she waiting for Brittany to come out?

"H-hey." Brittany winced at her stuttering.

"I was wondering if you could show me to room 218? This place is kind of a maze." Santana asked with a knowing smile.

"Sure!" Brittany's voice cracked. "I mean yeah no *cough* no problem." She corrected embarrassingly.

"Great." Santana said as she pushed away from the wall and fell in step wit h Brittany.

"I'm Santana, by the way. You probably already knew that though." Santana said with a light chuckle.

"I'm Brittany. Brittany Pierce." Brittany replied nervously. She couldn't believe she was finally talking to this girl.

"I know. Your mom was talking to my mom yesterday and told her al about you and how you went to school here too." She explained.

Brittany absorbed every word she said. Her voice was raspy and beautiful. Brittany also noticed they were almost the same height, with Brittany being maybe an inch or two taller. Her perfume was intoxicating. Almost like a peppery hint to it, but not overwhelming. Brittany could just breath her in all day.

"So, have you lived here long?" Santana asked curiously.

"All my life. Born and raised." Brittany said with a nervous chuckle.

"So, you'd probably be the best person to go to if I need help around town I guess?" Santana said while looking directly at Brittany to gauge her reaction.

"Uhh…..yeah, probably. Heh, with us being neighbors and all now it's not like you'd have to go far to find me." Brittany tried to joke, but she cringed when the words fell out of her mouth.

"Very true." Santana laughed.

Brittany finally stopped outside a door and turned to Santana.

"This is it. Room 218." She said looking at the ground.

"Thank you. I owe you one. I'll see you later?" Santana said as she sent a wink and a smirk in Brittany's direction then made her way into the classroom, leaving Brittany paralyzed once again in her wake.

* * *

><p>Santana ended up being in two more of Brittany's classes- History and Phys. Ed. And every time they saw each other Santana would send her that freakin' sexy smirk.<p>

Brittany was barely on a functioning level. History class didn't have assigned seating, but Santana had to take the only available seat on the other side of the room, which Brittany was really upset about. They would catch each other staring from time to time. Brittany would quickly look away when she was caught. Santana would just chuckle under her breath and go back to her work completely unfazed.

Gym class was Brittany's least favorite class. For their school, it didn't matter what grade you were in, they just mixed the kids together. And what really sucked was the fact that most of the Cheerios were in the same class as her, including DanI.

Everyone changed into t-shirts and shorts bearing the school name and lined up in the gym for role-call. Brittany stood near the front of the group as the Cheerios all gathered near the back. When Santana walked out of the locker room, Brittany's heart started pounding in her chest. Luck was seriously on her side today!

Coach Beiste, the gym teacher, started calling out everyone's name and when she got to the end of the list, she introduced everyone to Santana. All she did was give a slight nod to everyone. Her face was neutral and unreadable.

"Alright guys! Today we're gonna do some laps around the track for twenty minutes. When you pass by me, yell out your name and I'll record your times." Coach Beiste yelled as everyone groaned. Brittany didn't mind running as it helped strengthen her leg muscles. As everyone headed out to the track, a couple girls passed by Brittany and shoved her pretty hard into the wall in the hallway leading outside.

"Watch where you're going, dyke!" One girl said in a quiet voice, probably so Beiste wouldn't hear her. All the other girls smiled mockingly at her and walked past.

Brittany pushed away from the wall and continued down the hall and outside, not noticing Santana lingering behind her with a frown on her face.

* * *

><p>After gym the rest of the day past by normally with the occasional shove or comment. When the last bell rang, Brittany walked to the auditorium to meet everyone for glee practice. As she jumped up on stage and started stretching, Quinn walked over to join her.<p>

"So any news on your mystery crush?" Quinn asked, nudging Brittany.

Brittany looked around at everyone then proceeded to tell Quinn everything that had happened that day in a hushed tone. By the time she was finished, Quinn had a huge smile on her face.

"Look at you, Britt! Roping in the sexy ones!" Quinn joked.

Brittany playfully shoved her and they both laughed. Mr. Schue then came out and told everyone to get into positions so they could start.

* * *

><p>Practice wasn't too long. Mr. Schue didn't want everyone to burn out before their competition this weekend so he sent them home to rest up. As Brittany gathered her stuff she told Quinn she'd call her later and headed outside to her car. She couldn't wait to go home and relax. She just wanted to take a shower, eat and go to bed. She had zero energy left.<p>

As she got within ten feet of her car, she looked up from her bag as she was grabbing her keys and saw someone standing there.

Santana was leaning on her own car watching her with amused eyes. Brittany stopped to take her in.

"Santana….." Brittany said quietly with a questioning tone.

"I still owe you for earlier. I was wondering if you'd wanna go get something to eat? My treat." Santana asked, tossing in that smirk.

Forget her early night. Brittany felt like she had all the energy in the world.

* * *

><p>AN #2: I try to read through and find/correct any mistakes. So if I missed any, blames all on me. Till next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the slight delay. Just got done battling a wicked flu and writing was impossible due to the Nyquil comas I kept falling into, but I still made my promised deadline. Thank you so much for all the follows/favs, it really makes my day to see people actually interested in reading this. I'm halfway done with chpt 4, so here's hoping it'll be up sooner next week. Also, if you haven't already noticed, I like reading stories with big chapters so I'm gonna write big chapters. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think! Speak your minds! Or leave me a message on my twitter account. I'm under the same name. Until next time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I owns nothing. Glee related or otherwise. I do own the computer I'm using. That's all.**

Chapter 3

Lima, Ohio wasn't known for its classiness. There weren't any five star restaurants within miles, but Brittany didn't think that's what Santana had in mind anyway. The only place that could be considered "decent" would be Breadstix. It was a little family owned Italian restaurant that had amazing breadsticks.

Brittany led the way in her car as Santana didn't know where it was and neither of them wanted to leave their car in the school parking lot. Brittany's hands clenched the steering wheel as she sat at a red light. She could see Santana's car in her rear-view mirror. And it made her nervous as hell. She couldn't actually see Santana, but she could feel her eyes on her.

Brittany was confused. Why was this girl here, going out to dinner with her? I mean, yeah she said she owed her one from earlier that day, but that didn't mean that she actually _did_. A lot of people say that and they don't do it. Maybe it was a trick? Maybe Santana heard about her and this was all a prank as a way to look good in front of everyone.

Brittany felt her head was ready to explode. She just needed to relax.

When the light turned green, Brittany pulled away and drove the next block to the restaurant. The parking lot wasn't really full considering it was a Tuesday night so she had plenty of spots to choose from. As she pulled into one, she saw Santana pull up right next to her. Brittany reached over into her book bag to grab her wallet so she would have money in case Santana decided to dine-and-dash on her. She grabbed her keys from the ignition and took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"You can do this. It's just a little thank you dinner. Just stay calm and please don't stutter." Brittany coached herself.

Santana was waiting for her on the sidewalk in front of her car. She gave Brittany a warm smile and gestured for her to go ahead in front of her.

They walked through the front door and the hostess greeted them.

"Hello ladies, how many tonight?" The older woman asked.

"Just two. Could we get a booth please?" Brittany asked.

"Not a problem! Follow me please." The hostess replied as she grabbed a couple menus and led them to the back wall lined with the booths. Brittany sat opposite of Santana and they both started to peruse their menus.

"Your waiter will be out to take you drink orders. Enjoy ladies." He hostess told them and went back to her post.

Brittany looked over her menu to see if Santana was ready to order.

"You have any recommendations?" Santana asked without looking up.

"The raspberry tea is pretty good if you're not in the mood for pop or if you don't drink pop. Or if you don't want tea there's milk or water or alcohol. But I'm pretty sure they'd card you plus you're driving and you don't wanna drink and drive…" Brittany nervously rambled off.

Santana laughed.

"Do I make you nervous?" Santana asked intrigued.

"N-no." Brittany winced.

Santana laughed again.

"You don't have to be nervous. I'm not gonna do anything to you. I just wanted to repay you for helping me today." Santana chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just around new people I'm kinda awkward. I like to keep my guard up until I know what your intentions are." Brittany told her honestly.

"That's pretty smart. Helps keep you from getting hurt, I guess. I'm kinda the opposite. I wanna know up front if a person is worth friending. I don't have time for back-stabbing bitches. So instead of shying away, I get all up in their face and find out for myself if it's worth it or not. In retrospect, I'm an open book. If I don't like you I'm gonna let you know it. If I like you, you'll know. I don't like to play games." Santana stated with a nod of her head to emphasize her point.

Brittany had confusion written all over her face.

"It's weird." She said.

Santana cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can't read you at all." Brittany told her truthfully.

Santana was about to reply when she was interrupted by their waiter.

"Good evening ladies! I'm Matt and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" He asked kindly.

"Raspberry tea please?" Brittany asked.

"Absolutely, and for you?" He asked Santana.

"Same." She replied back.

"Alrighty. I'll be back in a minute with these." He said with a leering glance in Brittany's direction.

Brittany gave him a slight nod and turned her attention back to Santana.

Santana's eyes were narrowed on the waiter, like he had pissed her off somehow.

"You okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quickly looking back at Brittany. "So what did you mean before? You can't read me?"

Brittany looked down at her folded hands on the table nervously.

"It's just…..I don't understand this. You're being really nice to me and you don't even know me. How do you know I'm not a back-stabbing bitch?" Brittany said looking up at Santana.

Santana mimicked Brittany's position and leaned forward slightly.

"I just know. I can see you don't have a mean bone in your body. I see the way you interact with people and I see how they treat you, like that bitch who shoved you in gym today. You just let it go. I, on the other hand would've decked her."

Brittany giggled.

"Being the new kid sucks and I'm not looking for any fake people in my life. When I asked for your help you didn't even hesitate. You even took me _to _the class instead of just pointing out directions. You're not like everyone else. You intrigue me." Santana said without ever looking away.

Brittany was touched. She didn't think anyone saw her like that. Santana hasn't even known her for twenty-four hours yet and she already found Brittany _intriguing_?

They both just sat in silence until the waiter came back.

"Here are your drinks. And are you ready to order yet?" He asked in Brittany's direction.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." She said handing over her menu.

"The fettuccini alfredo." Santana told him with another hard glare.

He looked away from her and nodded before hurrying back toward the kitchen.

Brittany watched the exchange and smiled.

"I take it you're not a fan of his?" She asked the angry brunette.

"I'm not a fan of his behavior towards you. He looked at you like you were a piece of meat. It was unprofessional." She replied while still looking in the direction he left.

"Well, I'm not offended or worried. He'll never have a chance with me." Brittany said with a shrug.

"I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate his behavior." Santana replied with a huff.

Brittany knew for her this would be the ultimate test. To see if Santana would be okay with her sexuality.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Santana looked at her surprised.

"Oh. I just assumed that that blonde guy with the trouty mouth in Spanish was your boyfriend. He wouldn't stop staring at you."

Brittany knew by "trouty mouth" that she was talking about Sam. She laughed cause the name and image in her head was spot on.

"No," she said, "We're just friends. I'm gay actually."

Brittany held her breath as she waited for Santana's response.

"Either way he shouldn't have been looking at you like that." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany let out a relieved sigh.

"What, is it still a secret that you're gay?" Santana asked.

"No, I already came out to everyone." Brittany said.

"And I take it you didn't get a warm reception about it?

"From my family I did. They were pretty proud of me. From my friends and everyone at school, not so much." Brittany shrugged.

Santana nodded.

"They tell you it was wrong? Disgusting? A sin?" She asked.

"Exactly those words. One minute I was "cool cheerleader Brittany" and the next I was "disgusting gay Brittany." They all turned on me. It hurt, but I wasn't gonna change who I was to make them happy." Brittany stated.

Santana smiled at her.

"Yeah, they pulled that same shit on me last year at my old school. I was a cheerleader too and when I told everyone I was gay they flipped. They threw out the whole _it's wrong and we want you off the squad _argument, but I wasn't gonna take their shit! I stayed on the squad, because I wasn't gonna let them force me to quit because they were "uncomfortable" with me. Fuck that! If people were gonna try to make _me _uncomfortable then I was gonna make _them _uncomfortable. I tore all those girls a new one and eventually they became terrified of me. Which helped keep their mouths shut. Unfortunately that didn't last long this year. First day of cheer practice we got some new girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut about "being gay is a sin" and shit and I had had enough. My temper got the best of me and I beat the shit outta her and was expelled. Also banned from cheerleading forever. I didn't care. There's more to life than cheerleading. My parents were furious. Partly for getting expelled but mostly at the school for allowing their students to bully me. My dad had been offered a more laid-back position at another hospital and he decided maybe a new start somewhere else is what we needed. He wanted to be more involved in mine and my mom's lives. So we packed up our stuff and moved to Lima, Ohio where apparently I'm gonna get the same reaction as before."

Brittany sat in silence as she tried to process everything. Santana was gay. She was out-casted by her friends. It was exactly the same as her situation, except for the whole violence part.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lay all of that on you. You probably think I'm some babbling crazy person now." Santana laughed.

Brittany shook her head.

"I…..I'm sorry I just can't believe this. You know what it's like. You just…..know….."

Santana offered her a smile and a nod.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I told you cause when you told me about what happened to you, it was like hearing my own story. Seems you and I have a few things in common after all." Santana smiled.

Brittany smiled brightly back. This was amazing.

"And between you and me," Santana whispered, "Both of our situations fucking suck!"

They both laughed at that and it felt like all the tension had left. Brittany didn't need to keep her guard up around Santana.

For the next couple of minutes they talked about cheerleading and where they've competed before.

Their waiter brought out their food not long after and they ate while making the occasional comment here and there.

When they were finished, the waiter brought out their check and Brittany went to grab it.

"Uh-uh." Santana said before snatching it from her hand. "I said it was my treat. That means you don't pay."

"You don't have to, seriously. I should pay as a welcome to town kinda thing." Brittany tried to fight back.

"Nope. I got this. You can get the next one." Santana pulled out some cash and gave it to the waiter as he passed.

Next one? Santana wanted to do this again with her?

They both stood up and walked to the front door to leave.

Just before separating to go to their own cars, Brittany stopped.

"Thank you for dinner. I really did have fun." Brittany told her shyly.

"It was my pleasure. And thank you for coming with me. I had fun too. It was nice to talk to someone about all that shit. Someone who understands, you know?" Santana asked

"It really was. I've talked to my friends and I mean they've been really cool about it, but I really need _this_." Brittany confessed.

"Well I'm here if you ever need to talk or vent or anything like that, okay?" Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany's wrist gently. Her touch made Brittany shiver slightly.

"Y-you too. If you ever need to do any of that too. I'm here." Brittany said.

Santana gave her wrist one last squeeze before letting go and heading to the driver side of her car.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked Brittany.

"See you tomorrow." Brittany said with a goofy grin.

Santana gave her her infamous wink and smirk, got in her car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning dawned and with it came an insanely happy Brittany. After coming home from the restaurant, she had called Quinn and told her everything that had happened. It also ended up being one of the best nights of sleep she's gotten in a while. Santana was even more perfect than Brittany had imagined. After getting up and getting ready, Brittany bounced into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat on the go.<p>

"Someone's in a good mood." Aly stated from her spot at the table, scaring Brittany.

"I'm just having a good day. Those have been pretty rare for me." Brittany told her sister.

"It's nice to see the old Brittany again. I hope she stays." Her sister replied back before getting up from the table and going to grab her stuff for school.

Brittany agreed with her. It was nice feeling like her old self again.

Not feeling for anything heavy, Brittany grabbed a granola bar to eat in her car and made her way outside. When she stepped out of her front door, she looked up from her bag and saw that sexy black car from yesterday parked behind hers. But what made her pause was the vision of the driver of said car sitting on the hood.

Brittany's granola bar and jaw both hit the ground.

"Hey, I figured since we were heading to the same place we might save on gas and drive together? Santana asked with that smirk.

_God that smirk!_

"Uh-h I would lo-like to, but the only thing is I have to stay late after school for glee club." Brittany told her still stunned.

"Well I'm in no rush to head home. I have no problem waiting." Santana shrugged.

Brittany chuckled. Seriously, the girl was perfect.

"So, we're taking _your_ car I assume?" Brittany joked.

"It seems that way. Seeing as I've already taken the liberty of driving it here and I would have to drive it allll the way back to my place to unblock your car. It just makes sense and it's a lot easier this way." Santana said in a teasing manner.

Brittany walked to the passenger side, Santana's smiling eyes following her. When she made it to the car, Santana jumped off the hood and opened her own door to get in.

Brittany took in Santana's outfit as she slid into her seat. She had on a tight long-sleeved black jacket that was zipped up to the middle of her chest, revealing a white tank-top underneath, dark skinny jeans and black knee-high boots. Her hair was flawless dark curls and her make-up was light, but gave off a smoky look.

Brittany couldn't keep her jaw from dropping again.

Santana turned the ignition and the car roared to life. Brittany felt the rumbling in her bones. This car had power to it.

"Can I ask how you got this car?" Brittany asked as she looked around at the interior. The inside was genuine black leather with red trimming and accents. The whole car looked like it had just come straight out of the factory with all of its original parts. The only thing that made it more modern was the ipod dock mounted on the dashboard.

"It was my grandfather's. He gave it to me last year for my birthday. He had it completely restored to it's original look. She's my baby." Santana cooed while slowly running her hands up and down the steering wheel, the sight making Brittany squirm in her seat.

Santana threw the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway then headed down the road.

"So what is there to do in Lima?" Santana asked with her eyes trained on the road.

"Umm….not much. There's the Lima Bean, it's a coffee house. Breadstix you've already experienced. That's really it. You have to venture outside of Lima to do more things."

"Tell me there's at least a mall?" Santana begged.

Brittany giggled.

"Yes, there's a mall. But it's nothing special. This whole town is nothing special." Brittany laughed.

"I wouldn't say that." Santana said.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I met you here, didn't I?"

Brittany's face grew beet red by her comment.

Santana looked over and saw how red her face had gotten and laughed.

"You're so cute." Santana joked.

Brittany felt more blood rush to her face. This girl was gonna be the death of her.

They pulled into the school parking lot not long after that. Everyone's head turned when they heard Santana's car fly in. She found a spot near the back and parked. Brittany reached down to grab her bag from the floor and looked at Santana.

"Thanks for the ride. Practice after school shouldn't be too long, an hour at the most. I'll even try to get out earlier so you don't have to wait that long." Brittany told her with slight worry.

"Brittany, I told you I don't mind waiting. If it takes a couple hours, then it takes a couple hours. I'll use the time to catch up on my work. In fact, I was wondering if I could borrow your notes for a couple classes? It would help me catch up to everyone else." Santana gave her puppy eyes and Brittany melted.

"Sure, but I'm warning you now though. I'm not the best note taker. That's why I have to have a tutor for almost all my classes." Brittany said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sure they are more than enough." Santana told her kindly.

They both got out of the car and walked together towards the building. Halfway through the parking lot, a red blur shot up and blocked their path.

"Hey there chica. Names Puckerman. Maybe if you're not busy later, I could show you around town." Puck looked at Santana like she was sex on a stick. His lecherous smile creeped Brittany out.

"Excuse you? Number one- ew. Number two- you are way to close to my personal bubble. Number three- covering yourself in Axe Body Spray does NOT cancel out a shower. And finally- you bes be gettin' out my way real quick." Santana scolded him.

Puck stood there with his mouth hanging open and a rejected look on his face, like he's never been turned down before.

Santana raised one eyebrow as if to question why he was still there. Puck finally snapped out of it and sluggishly made his way back to his truck.

"Wow."

Santana turned to Brittany.

"What?" She asked.

"I've just never seen anyone turn Puck down before. That was…..awesome!" Brittany laughed.

"He was disgusting. I can't imagine having his hands anywhere near me." Santana cringed.

"He's pretty much dated every popular girl here. He makes his way around." Brittany told her as they headed into school.

"Well, he's gonna have to go solo on himself tonight." Santana stated.

"Ugh. Too much of an image there." Brittany gagged.

Santana chuckled.

"Well, my first class is on the other side of school. I'll see you in Spanish?"

"Oh ok. See you then." Brittany pouted, because she wasn't ready for Santana to leave yet.

Brittany gave her a small wave goodbye.

"See you soon." Santana shot her with the wink and smirk combo punch and made her way down the hall.

Brittany watched her go until she couldn't see her anymore, then grabbed what she needed from her locker and made her way to class.

* * *

><p>Math and English just seemed to drag on all morning. It was like Father Time didn't want Brittany to see Santana today.<p>

Quinn noticed how antsy Brittany was and figured a certain brunette had to do with it.

"Britt, you're driving me nuts! Can you sit still for two seconds?" Quinn joked.

Brittany gave her a guilty look.

"Sorry, I'm just really restless. I feel like we've been sitting here forever." Brittany complained looking at the clock.

"Well, maybe you'll calm down in Spanish class." Quinn teased.

Brittany ducked her head and blushed. Was she that transparent?

The bell finally rang and Brittany shot out of her seat and bolted for the door.

She made a quick stop at her locker to drop off her Math and English textbooks then made a beeline for the Spanish room. She was just rounding the corner when she received a huge shock to her system. Her skin was on fire from the cold, her chest seized up and she stopped breathing for a second. Her eyes felt like little needles were penetrating them. And the distinct smell of cherries overcame her.

Someone was laughing as Brittany attempted to wipe her eyes clear.

Dani was holding an empty plastic cup with a satisfied smirk on her face. The other Cheerios with her were all laughing at the display as well.

Dani dropped the cup at Brittany's feet.

"Tell your friend to stay away from Puck. And while you're at it, tell her this is the punishment _she'll _receive if she doesn't stay away from you too. We don't need you spreading your disease around here." And with that everyone disappeared.

Brittany shuffled down the hall to the nearest bathroom to try and clean herself up. Looking in the mirror she saw her shirt was completely soaked through. Luckily she had a hoodie in her locker so before she went to class, she was gonna have to go back and grab it. She grabbed a handful of paper towels and wet them to try and scrub the sticky mess from her face and hair. Her hair unfortunately was stained red around her face and wouldn't come out until she actually washed it out completely later. She got as cleaned up as she could and left for her locker. Since no one was in the hallway she just quickly switched shirts, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and ran to Spanish.

Brittany looked through the classroom door window and quietly opened the door. Everyone looked in her direction and she froze for a minute. Mr. Schue noticed her reddish hair and gave her a sympathetic look to show he wasn't mad at her for being late. He knew the glee kids were frequent targets for slushy facials.

Brittany walked quickly to her desk and pulled out her book. Everyone had gone back to paying attention to Mr. Schue except for two people- Sam and Santana.

Sam gave her the same look Mr. Schue did. He was well acquainted with slushies so he knew how she felt. Santana on the other hand looked pissed. She'd even go as far as saying livid. Her eyes studied Brittany, taking in the red hair and the fact she wasn't wearing the same shirt as earlier. Brittany gave her a tight-lipped smile and turned back to her textbook to see where everyone else was.

As she was flipping through the book, a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked up to make sure Mr. Schue was busy before opening the note.

_**What happened?**_

Brittany looked at Sam first to see if he had given her the note. He was closely listening to Mr. Schue though. So, she turned back and saw Santana still looking at her. The brunette raised her eyebrows and jutted her chin at the note. Brittany looked down at the paper and replied back.

_**Got hit with a slushy. Happens all the time.**_

Brittany folded the note and tossed it on Santana's desk. She turned back to her book and randomly flipped through pages. Maybe thirty seconds later, the folded paper was back on her desk.

_**WTF do you mean a slushy?! Who threw a slushy at you?!**_

Brittany didn't want to tell Santana about Dani's warning because she didn't want to lose Santana as a friend. But then on the other hand if she didn't tell her and Dani saw them together, she would throw a slushy at Santana. It was like a double-edged sword.

_**Seriously its fine. Don't worry about it.**_

Brittany tossed the note back and tried to pay attention to the class, but it was no use. She had already missed too much.

After ten more minutes the bell rang and Brittany grabbed her stuff and got up to leave. At least that was the plan before a hand grabbed her elbow.

"Hold on a sec."

Brittany looked back at Santana and saw her watching everyone leave. When the last person left, Santana turned back to Brittany.

"Tell me what happened." She said with a serious look.

Brittany was panicking. She really didn't want Santana to know. What if she really _did_ stay away from Brittany to avoid a slushy attack? She would be heart-broken. But from the look on Santana's face, she knew she wasn't gonna let this go and Brittany had no other choice.

"Slushies are kind of a thing around here. It's a tool used by the popular guys to show who they deem lower than them on the totem pole. And because they're against people like me, they like to show everyone what will happen if anyone wants to be friends with me. Plus it was also a warning to you." She confessed.

"What do you mean a warning? A warning from who?" Santana almost yelled.

"The Cheerios. Dani mostly. She's the captain. She said to tell you to stay away from Puckerman and to also stay away from me or else you have a slushy coming your way too." Brittany told her looking at the ground, afraid of Santana's answer.

"So, she wants me to stay away from that Puck guy and you, because you're gay and she doesn't like gay people?" Santana asked quizzically.

Brittany nodded.

"Okay."

Brittany looked up at her.

"Okay what?" She asked scared.

"Okay, I got all my facts straight. I'll take care of it. Don't worry. I'll see you in gym class, ok?"

Santana gave her a nod as well and walked out of the room.

Brittany was confused. What was she going to take care of?

* * *

><p>Brittany was puzzled for the rest of the morning. Was Santana really gonna heed to Dani's warning and stay away from her? She couldn't blame her really. New kids always wanna make new friends and that usually doesn't happen when you hang out with the biggest outcast. But Santana was different. She was gay too, so it was highly doubtful she and Dani would become friends.<p>

She hadn't seen Santana anywhere until gym class and even then she wasn't in the locker room. Brittany's locker was in a back corner away from everyone else to avoid any awkwardness. After getting dressed she made her way out into the gym and saw the volleyball nets were up. She also saw Santana, dressed and ready for class. Maybe she was in a different part of the locker room and Brittany didn't see her?

Everyone started to get in line for roll-call and Brittany watched as Santana analyzed every girl in the class with a calculating look. It wasn't until Coach Beiste yelled out Dani's name that Santana's eyes stopped and lasered in on her.

Beiste then divided everyone up into groups and sent them out to the courts to play. Brittany was happy that she was on the same team as Santana, but as fate would have it, Dani and most of the Cheerios were on the opposing team. Brittany knew nothing good would come from this.

Brittany's team had the ball first. She was up by the net in the right corner and Santana was one of the two people stationed in the middle right behind her. She had a determined look on her face, like she was really into it. The server, Tammy, served the ball clean over the net and right into the arms of one of the girls on the opposite side. They volleyed the ball and sent it back to the girl next to Santana who received it. Santana popped it back up by the net and Brittany got a good spike on it, psyching the opposing girl out and giving Brittany's team the first point. Looking back, Brittany got a wink from Santana. She would fight for a million points if Santana sent one of those to her again.

Tammy served the ball again and it shot over the net right at Crystal, another Cheerio and she set it up this time. She passed it to another girl who set it up to spike. Dani took the opportunity and reached up and slapped it straight at Brittany, who wasn't ready for it. She managed to throw her arms up to block her face in time, but the ball still stung her arms. Dani's team cheered over the point, while Dani sent Brittany a smug look, showing her it was payback for her previous point. Brittany just shook her head at her.

Dani's team was up to serve now and the girl who was the server shot the ball over and another girl on Brittany's team again set it up. The ball came Brittany's way and just as she went to spike it, a tan arm flew in front of her and slammed the ball right into Dani. The blow was so hard it caused her to stumble back as it hit her upper chest dead on.

Dani's face had pure rage on it while Santana's was smug right back. They both never broke eye contact until Beiste blew her whistle.

"Brush it off Dani! Let's go!" Beiste yelled.

It was like battle lines had been drawn. Every time Dani jumped for the ball, Santana beat her to it and got the point. Or if any shots came to Brittany, Santana got her out of the way and retaliated against that person. By the end of class, Dani's team had no chance of catching up point-wise.

Beiste blew her whistle again and dismissed everyone. Santana stayed close to Brittany as everyone made their way to the locker rooms. Surprisingly, Santana's locker ended up being near Brittany's.

"Did I miss you coming in earlier?" Brittany asked when she saw Santana open the locker by hers.

"My last class let out a few minutes earlier so I was the first one here. I helped set up the volleyball nets." Santana replied.

They both grabbed their stuff and headed towards the exit, but found it blocked. Dani and her disciples were all standing there with their arms crossed, trying to look intimidating.

"Excuse me, but mind moving your ass outta my way?" Santana said sarcastically.

"Let's get one thing straight , I run this place. What I say goes. So if I say to stay away from Brittany, you listen." Dani said while taking a step in Santana's direction.

"Listen up bottle-blonde. I answer to _no one_. Especially to "Bring it On obsessed cheer-whores" like you. Today in class was just a warm up. You ever come near me or my girl Britt here with a slushy, I will jack you up. Got me? Think about it, an accident in gym class can end your year on the squad. I've done it before and I'm not afraid to do it again. And that goes for all you bitches! Stay away from her!"

All the Cheerios paled at Santana's words, knowing cheerleading was all they had and that Santana could end it for them. Dani just looked furious. She wasn't used to people disobeying her or arguing with her.

Santana took a step in Dani's direction and all at once, all the girls took one back, causing Santana to throw out that smug smirk. She turned to look back at Brittany and grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

Everyone parted as Santana led the way out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, no one even looked at Brittany. No shoulder checks, or rude comments. It was actually peaceful. At the end of the day, Santana was waiting at Brittany's locker.<p>

"So I thought I'd just chill in the back of the room while you had your rehearsal, copy your notes there?" Santana asked.

"I totally forgot about that! But yeah, that'll be fine. We rehearse in the auditorium so you can sit wherever." Brittany said while opening her locker to retrieve her notes. She grabbed all her notebooks just to be on the safe side and gave them all to Santana.

"I'm not sure which classes you need. Just put the ones you're not using off to the side." She said as they both walked to the auditorium.

"I can peruse them and see if anything's useable. No biggie. Thanks for this." Santana nudged her shoulder.

"Thank you for waiting for me. You didn't have to do this."

"I offered to drive this morning so it is my responsibility _and _pleasure to drive you home. Saving on gas remember?" Santana joked as they walked through the back of the auditorium.

"I'll just make myself comfortable back here while you go do your thing." Santana placed all her books in one chair and sat down in another.

"I'm gonna leave my stuff with you, okay?" Brittany asked.

"I'll watch them for ya. Now go!" She laughed.

Brittany smiled and jogged down to the stage where everyone was gathered. As she jumped up onto the stage, Quinn was on her.

"Did I see you come in with Little Miss Lopez?" She teased.

"She drove me to school and even offered to wait for me after practice to drive me home." Brittany tried to hold back a grin, but it fought its way through.

"Girl doesn't waste any time, does she? First dinner, now rides to school and back. You guys will be married by the end of the year at this rate." Quinn laughed as Brittany's face went red.

"She's just being friendly. She took me to dinner as a thank you and she thought we could save on gas by taking one car. That's it. We aren't dating." Brittany told her, looking over at the brunette in the back of the room. Santana's head was down as she copied Brittany's notes.

"Give it time. You guys will be together soon." Quinn predicted.

Brittany contemplated her words and found herself smiling. Her and Santana together? More than friends? She liked the sound of that.

Brittany was right in her assumption that practice would only take about an hour. Mr. Schue talked for a few minutes after about how they would all get to the competition and what not. It wasn't far, thirty minutes maybe.

Everyone was dismissed for the day not long after. Brittany was making her way up to Santana when Quinn cut in front of her.

""Hi, Santana? I'm Quinn, Brittany's friend. I've heard all about you and I wanted to come and introduce myself."

"It's nice to meet you." Santana said kindly.

"So, were you thinking about joining our little group or…" Quinn asked sneakily. She knew the real reason, but wanted to toy with Santana and Brittany.

"Oh, no. I was waiting for Britt to ride her home. I offered to drive her to school today." Santana explained.

"Was there something wrong with your car Britt?" Quinn asked with fake concern.

Brittany's glare was burning a hole through Quinn's head.

"No," Santana said, "I just decided to drive her myself. Since we live right next door to each other."

Quinn smiled.

"That's awesome. Saves on gas!"

"I thought so too." Santana said suspiciously looking from Quinn to Brittany and back.

"Well I'll let you guys go. I'm sure you wanna go home Santana. It was very nice meeting you. Britt, study session during lunch tomorrow?"

"That's fine." Brittany replied through a tight fake smile. She was gonna kill Quinn.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Quinn said before giving Brittany a quick wink and leaving.

"She seems nice."

Brittany turned back to Santana and nodded.

"Yeah, she is. She used to be on the Cheerios with me."

"Used to be?" Santana asked.

"Long story." Brittany said while shouldering her book bag.

"Got it. So you ready to go?" Santana asked as she grabbed all her stuff.

"Yup. Let's go."

They made their way to Santana's car and got in.

"I'm gonna let it heat up first. It's been getting colder later in the afternoons." Santana said while turning on the car.

"That's fine. Did you get to finish copying all my notes?"

"I did. I also added some notes to your notebook from today's Spanish class that you missed."

"Thank you so much! I really can't afford to fall behind in that class. It's the only one I don't get tutored in." Brittany said gratefully.

"Well if you want I can tutor you. I already know this stuff, I grew up with it so…." Santana offered.

"I don't wanna take up all of your spare time." Brittany felt guilty with that thought.

"And what else, pray tell, could I be doing instead?" Santana cocked her perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I don't know. Reading, watching TV?" Brittany offered.

"Hmm, no thanks. I'd rather help you with this. If you want the help that is?" Santana asked with a smile.

Brittany bowed her head to hide her smile. This girl was simply amazing.

"I'd really appreciate it. And any time you want to is fine by me! Just name the time and place."

Santana smiled and nodded.

"It's a date then."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Good evening everyone! So I had this chapter finished yesterday, but decided to add another section on and it extended to another 10 pages. Crazy I know. Also HOLY FOLLOWS BATMAN! I gained over 20 in 24 hours. That's insane to me! Thank you all so much! I would've been happy with one person reading this. You guys are awesome.

To my reviewers:

Guest 1- Idk if you are still reading this, but I promise this is NOT a Bram story. I even hate typing that word. I don't want to stick to canon couples because I want this story to be different from the show. And I wanna change some people around. I'm sorry if you got the impression that that was the direction I was heading in. But hey, it's suppose to be high school and high school is a hormone infested drama show. Everyone loves a little drama. Again I'm sorry.

Le Guest- Thank you for your interest as well! I hope this chapter is satisfying.

StephaniieC- I hate Dani too lol. Thank you for reading and posting the review!

Guest 2- Thanks for the back up! And I'm happy you like this story!

To my twitter friend Heather- thank you for the week of motivation! It really helps the creative juices flow!

Any and all reviews are more than welcome! And for every reviewer I will throw a shout-out to you in the next chapter!

**SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT!-** This chapter has a slight increase in rating. Nothing too graphic I promise. Just giving you a heads up!

Now on with the show!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Glee or character related. I'm broke as shit.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

October showed up colder than usual. The days were getting darker sooner which meant the trees were changing color and leaves were crunching on the ground. It was officially time to bust out the jeans, fuzzy boots and sweaters.

Brittany loves this time of year. Everything changed to orange and light brown, Halloween decorations were being hung up, everything was pumpkin flavored and the best part was, she could have hot chocolate all the time now. It was her favorite drink in the world.

Saturday morning had Brittany running around making sure she had everything. The show choir Invitational was today. All the hard work the past couple of weeks led to today. Her mom had taken her costume and ironed it out and placed it in a garment bag so nothing would happen to it. All Brittany had to do was remember to pack her shoes, make-up, and an extra pair of clothes to come home in.

"Brittany, you're gonna be late!" Her mom yelled up.

Brittany grabbed her bag with everything in it and ran downstairs. Her mom was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with her costume and a small brown paper bag.

"I made you something to eat on the way there. Don't be nervous. You're gonna do great. I'm just sorry your father and I can't make it. I couldn't find anybody in time to cover for me." Linda said upset. She had never missed Brittany perform before. Her daughter was amazingly talented when it came to dancing. She put her whole heart into it.

"I told you mom, it's fine. It was kinda short notice and if we're lucky today, you can come to the next competition, you know, if we win." Brittany didn't want her parents to be upset over not being there. They always supported her dancing and she was just grateful for that.

"Alright well text me when you get there so I know you made it safely. And good luck today! I'm cheering for, sweets!" Her mom joked before handing her her stuff and opening the front door.

"Thanks mom! I'll see you later." Brittany yelled over her shoulder as she rushed to her car. The plan was to drive to school where everyone was gonna meet and take a school bus that Mr. Schue had rented to the competition.

Brittany laid her costume carefully in the back seat and along with her bag and was just climbing into the driver seat when someone yelled her name.

"Brittany!"

Brittany looked over and saw Santana jogging from her house.

"I was hoping I would catch you before you left." She said stopping next to Brittany's window.

"Is everything okay?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to give you this and wish you good luck at your competition. After watching you guys practice earlier this week, I know you guys will kick ass today. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to call alright?" And with that Santana made her way back to her house.

"But I don't have your number…." Brittany said confused. Santana turned at the last second and gave her the, _ugh_, wink and smirk before disappearing into her house.

Brittany looked down into her hands and saw a plain little brown paper bag that some convenience stores use instead of plastic bags. She reached in and pulled out a box of Dots, her all-time favorite candy. How did Santana know she loved these? She didn't remember telling her about it.

She flipped the box in her hand and her heart fluttered at what she found. On the other side of the box Santana had used a sharpie marker and written her a message.

**Hey Britt,**

**I saw you with a box of these the other day at school and figured you could eat them on your way to the competition. This box was feeling pretty lucky. I know you guys are gonna win it today. So good luck.**

**Santana**

**P.S.- here's my number in case you need anything. I'll be just a phone call away.**

Written under that was her phone number with a cute little smiley face.

Brittany's cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

Santana had taken something so ordinary as a cardboard box full of candy and made it into something extraordinary. Something Brittany was gonna treasure for a long time.

She looked over at Santana's house to see if she could see the brunette, but no luck. So instead she typed her number into her own phone and sent her a text.

**To Santana****: Thank you. This means a lot to me. And I don't just mean the candy. - Britt**

Brittany put her phone down and started pulling out onto the road. When she got to the end of her street and stopped at the stop sign, her phone went off signaling a new text message. She picked up her phone quickly and clicked the message icon. Her face lit up from reading the message.

**To Brittany****: Anytime.**

* * *

><p>Brittany was pulling into the parking lot and pulling her stuff out of her car in record time. She knew she was late and everyone was waiting for her. Mr. Schue met her by the door and gave her a relieved smile.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. I flew here." Brittany told him out of breath.

"It's okay, we still have time. Let's get you settled and we're off." He told her grabbing the bag from her to put it with everyone else's stuff. The back of the bus had been turned into the storage area. It seemed some people- Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes- brought enough luggage to last them a few days instead of a few hours. Climbing on the bus, Brittany spotted Quinn waving to her from a middle seat. Brittany smiled and made her way there.

"Late much?" Quinn teased.

"Yeah, I know. I got held up." Brittany grinned remembering what held her up. Or more importantly _who._

"And from your cute little bunched up cheeks I'm gonna go ahead and make the assumption that a certain Latina had something to do with it?" Quinn asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Brittany couldn't get the grin off her face.

"If you must know, yes. She had something to do with it." Brittany said, her hands tinkering with the box of Dots hidden in the front pouch of her hoodie.

"And what, pray tell, was this girl doing that caused you to be late?

Brittany looked down and mumbled a reply.

"She got me Dots for good luck."

"She did what?" Quinn asked leaning in closer.

Brittany huffed and pulled out the box hidden in her hoodie.

"She wanted to give me this!" She groaned and handed the box to Quinn.

Quinn frowned down at the box, but as she flipped it over her face was beaming.

"Oh my God! Britt! This is adorable and so sweet! This girl wants you!"

Brittany slapped her shoulder as Quinn laughed at her blushing cheeks.

"Tell me everything!" Quinn demanded as she turned her whole body to face Brittany so she'd have her full attention.

For the entire ride Brittany and Quinn talked about what had happened that morning while sharing the box of Dots.

* * *

><p>They were all led backstage to the dressing rooms while Mr. Schue checked them all in. The rooms consisted of two bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls, so they all could get dressed in private. Plus the girls had a set of vanities so they could do their make-up and hair. Then in between both bathrooms was a sitting area with a couple couches and end tables. This way they could sit around and wait for their turn on stage.<p>

Everyone was dressed and sitting on the couches warming up. Brittany was stretching her legs out and looking around at everyone. She could tell they were all really nervous. This club had a bad history with competitions and that seemed to be on everyone's mind. Brittany wasn't as nervous. She had been doing dance and cheer competitions since she was little, so she was used to being on the stage and having people judge her. Dancing was the one thing she was confident about. She knew their routine was first place material and she knew everyone was gonna do their best today.

"Okay everybody!" Mr. Schue came in and clapped his hands gaining everyone's attention. "Just remember the steps. You guys can do this routine in your sleep you've done it so many times. I know you guys are gonna be terrific out there. This is OUR year. Now lets show them why. Hands in!" Everyone got in a circle and put their hands on top of each other.

"New Directions on three. One, two, THREE!" Mr. Schue yelled.

"NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Brittany was right. They had done a phenomenal job performing. Everybody was on point and no one screwed up the songs. They rocked it.

After their performance, they headed to the audience to watch the rest of the performances. There were schools from all over Ohio competing today, so it literally took up the entire day.

And after every group had performed, they were all gathered up on stage to hear the results. The top two groups would be the ones to move onto the next competition. Everyone else would have to try again next year.

Fourth and third place had gone to two groups who had done a pretty decent job. This made Brittany worry because she thought they were good and they only got third and fourth place. What chance did they have now?

"_And now, for our first place and runners up- both who will be advancing to this years Sectionals competition will be…in first place….The New Directions! And Vocal Adrenaline in second. Congratulations!" The MC yelled._

Everyone was everywhere. They were jumping, hugging, some even kissing. They had done it. They won! They had even managed to beat their biggest rivals Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High School which wasn't far from McKinley. Brittany noticed they looked pissed to be accepting second place. She knew they'd have to up their game to beat Vocal Adrenaline again.

But that was a job for later. Tonight, they were celebrating their well deserved win.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue decided to celebrate with a surprise victory dinner. The bus pulled up to a buffet-style restaurant and Mr. Schue told them he'd take care of everything. Everyone on the bus was still riding high from their recent win. It had been years since the glee club had won any kind of competition.<p>

After paying for everyone, Mr. Schue told them to help themselves to whatever they wanted. And for a bunch of teenagers who had been cooped up all day in a building and running on pure adrenaline- everyone was starving.

Plates were handed out and everyone dispersed. Brittany couldn't decide what she wanted. The place had anything you could imagine to eat from steak to burgers to lobster. Her biggest excitement was the dessert section. They had a make your own ice cream sundae bar. She planned on wolfing down her food so she could get there quicker.

She finally settled on chicken breast, mashed potatoes, vegetables and fluffy dinner rolls. Her stomach was growling at the sight of it.

A couple tables in the back had been pushed together so everyone could eat together. Brittany sat next to Quinn and Mike with Finn, Rachel, and Sam across from her. The table was full of lively chatter and the clinking of silverware on plates. The conversation flowed from tonight's performances to what their new routine was gonna consist of. They had raised the bar for themselves and now they had to meet that challenge.

Brittany was quietly talking with Quinn when someone clinked on their glass, gaining everybody's attention.

"I just wanna say something real quick while we're all here." Rachel said standing up so everyone could see her. "I would like to make a toast. We all worked so hard for this and we actually pulled it off. We came out triumphant for once. And even though we all did it as a team, I think we owe a huge thank you to Brittany."

Brittany looked around shocked at everyone smiling at her.

"Brittany, if you hadn't decided to join us I doubt we'd be here right now. You showed us what we're capable of, our potential. You and Mike took hours out of your days to come up with and perfect a routine for us and look where it's gotten us. So I'd like to thank you. Thank you for helping us and thank you for believing in us. To Brittany!" Rachel raised her glass.

"TO BRITTANY!" Everyone cheered.

Brittany felt her eyes water slightly. These people were truly amazing.

"Speech!" Finn yelled.

"SPEECH! SPEECH!" Everybody chimed in.

Quinn nudged her until she finally stood up nervously.

"Um….I guess I wanna say thank you. Thank you for saying all that Rachel and thank you guys as well." Brittany said nodding in Rachel's direction and receiving a warm smile in return.

"You guys know I haven't had the best time at school. It's been pretty rough. All I prayed for was this year to fly by and for next year to go by even faster so I could get out of there. I didn't know that by having Rachel approach me at my locker one day was gonna be a huge change for me. A good change. Joining you guys and having all of you watch my back has been the world to me. You guys are true friends and I can't wait to see where tonight leads us all. We've got a busy couple of months ahead of us. We gotta be better than we were tonight. And I intend to do everything I can to help us get there." Brittany told them confidently.

Everyone cheered at that. They knew Brittany and Mike's dancing were huge factors in them winning and they were gonna need that again to win Sectionals. Vocal Adrenaline posed a huge threat, but they weren't going down without a huge fight.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark when the bus finally pulled into the parking lot. Everyone had calmed down to the point that exhaustion was creeping up on them. The past month had been taxing on them. The complete change of their routine so close to the deadline, all the extra rehearsals. They finally had a chance to relax.<p>

Brittany fought sleep the whole ride back. She held on to the thought of taking a nice relaxing shower then crawling into her warm comfortable bed. Tomorrow would be the first Sunday in weeks where she didn't have to wake up early for glee practice. The day was hers to do whatever she wanted- and she wanted sleep.

Quinn had lost her battle with sleep early on and was out cold next to Brittany. When the bus came to a stop, Quinn groaned with the sudden stop and opened her weary eyes.

"Finally." She yawned.

Brittany couldn't agree more. That felt like the longest trip she'd ever been on and in actuality it had been less than an hour.

Everyone stretched and grabbed their things before getting up to exit the bus.

"One last thing guys," Mr. Schue said from the front of the bus. "Just wanna say again you guys were awesome today and I want everyone to rest up tomorrow. You guys deserve it. On Monday, we'll talk Sectionals. You guys drive safe and have a good night."

Brittany climbed down the bus steps and shuffled her way through the parking lot to her car.

"You need a ride Britt? Rachel and I drove together and we could drop you off?" Quinn asked her heading in the same direction.

"No thanks. I drove myself here. I'll see you on Monday." Brittany said bumping her shoulder against Quinn's.

"Okay. Text me when you get home so I know you didn't fall asleep halfway there." She laughed.

"I will." Brittany laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Quinn smiled back.

* * *

><p>Brittany's mom and dad were watching TV in the living room when Brittany walked into her house.<p>

"Hey sweetie! How'd you do?" Her dad asked as he muted the TV.

"We won! We get to advance!" Brittany said with a tired smile.

"That's wonderful Britt! Congratulations! When's the next competition?" Her mom asked.

"Couple months. They want me to help choreograph again."

"Really, Britt. That's awesome! People deserve to see how talented you are." Linda got up to hug her.

"Thanks mom." Brittany mumbled in her shoulder.

Linda gave her one more squeeze before pulling back to look at her daughter.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something." Linda asked, seeing how exhausted Brittany looked.

"No, I'm good. Mr. Schue treated us all to dinner so I'm stuffed. I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed." Brittany said.

"Alright sweetie. Go get some rest. I love you." Linda kissed Brittany's cheek good night.

"Love you too."

Brittany walked over and gave her dad a kiss.

"G'night bumblebee." Tom said.

"Night daddy."

Brittany took her stuff upstairs to her room, dropped it all on the floor, grabbed a change of clothes and headed straight for her bathroom.

She turned the shower to scolding hot and got undressed. Steam quickly filled the room and she climbed in. Her muscles protested her movements as she tried to quickly wash her hair and body, because she knew if she didn't hurry she was gonna fall asleep right then and there.

Not two minutes later, Brittany had turned off the water and was getting dressed in pajama pants and a tank top. She was stepping out of her bathroom towel drying her hair when she noticed a light blinking on her phone. She threw her towel in the hamper and walked to her bed to pick up her phone. She figured it was just Quinn telling her she had gotten home too. But it wasn't Quinn. It was Santana.

**To Brittany****: how'd it go?**

Brittany felt some of her giddiness from earlier come back.

**To Santana****: we won! You were right, the Dots had some serious luck with them!**

Brittany got up to grab her brush from her dresser and noticed the light from the house next door, or more importantly-from Santana's bedroom. She couldn't see Santana, she just saw what appeared to be the foot of the girls bed and a desk under the window. Her focus was broken though when her phone went off again.

**To Brittany****: I told you. Don't ever doubt my third Mexican eye. It never lies.**

Brittany let out a quiet _ha _reading that.

**To Santana****: I'll never doubt you or your third eye.**

**To Brittany****: Good. So I guess with the win that means you advance?**

Brittany sat at the foot of her own bed and crossed her legs Indian-style. This girl had her full attention.

**To Santana****: Yeah, there's another competition in a couple months. And if we win that we go to Nationals in NY.**

**To Brittany****: I love NY. Went with my parents a few years ago. It's where I wanna move to after high school.**

Brittany smiled because it was also her dream to move to New York after high school. She knew she'd never get into any fancy colleges with her grades, but maybe her dancing could get her there.

**To Santana****: I have the exact same plan! My grades won't do it but I'm hoping my dancing will.**

**To Brittany****: We'll get your grades where they need to be. We'll help each other get to NY. **

Santana's words just rolled around in Brittany's head. She wanted to help Brittany get into college? This girl was something else.

**To Santana****: Deal! So what did you have planned for tomorrow?**

Brittany didn't know if Santana had made any other friends since she moved here. She never saw the brunette with anyone else.

**To Brittany****: A whole lot of nothing. You?**

**To Santana****: Same. This is my first Sunday where I can actually sleep in and do nothing.**

**To Brittany****: Well, since **_**I'm**_** not doing anything and **_**you're **_**not doing anything, would you like to join in on my movie marathon tomorrow? I don't plan on waking up tomorrow until some time after 12, but if you want to you can come over.**

Spend an entire day with Santana?! How lucky were those Dots?!

**To Santana****: Yeah, I'd love to! Want me to bring anything?**

**To Brittany****: Nope. I got all movie and snack supplies covered. Just one condition- sweatpants and t-shirts are required. It's suppose to be a relaxing day.**

**To Santana****: No complaints here! I'll see you tomorrow!**

**To Brittany****: I'll see you then. G'night Britt.**

**To Santana****: Good night!**

Brittany turned off her phone and plugged it into the charger. And as she climbed into bed all she could think about was how tomorrow she was gonna spend the entire day with Santana at her house.

Today was the best day ever.

* * *

><p>Brittany had knocked and was waiting outside of Santana's front door. She hoped she wasn't too early, but she couldn't sit and wait at her house anymore.<p>

She raised her hand to knock again, but the door opened before she could. Standing in front of her was the sexiest image she had ever seen.

Santana was leaning casually against the door frame, her black sweatpants riding insanely low on her hips. So low that she could see the V shape of her lower abdominal muscles. She was also in a skin tight, white tank top which didn't leave very much to the imagination. Her naturally curled hair hung around her shoulders, giving Brittany the urge to run her fingers through them. And to top it all off, on her face was that sexy smirk.

Brittany couldn't breath. Her knees were locked in place. This girl just screamed sex.

"Hey you."

Brittany could barely move her mouth to form words.

"H-hi."

Santana kept eye contact as she slowly stepped away from the door frame and made just enough room for Brittany to enter.

"You coming?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany's jaw dropped that much further. How was she suppose to spend the entire day with this woman without jumping on her?

Brittany shuffled her way in the door, trying her hardest not to touch Santana, because she knew one touch would be the death of her. She stood frozen in the entryway and heard the door close behind her.

"Let's go upstairs." Santana whispered closely in her ear.

Brittany's body felt like one raw nerve ending. Just the barest touch of Santana's lips to her ear had her on the edge. Her body gave a huge quiver when Santana dragged her nails down the back of her right arm before interlocking their fingers and pulling her towards the staircase.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Santana led her into a dark room, the only source of light coming from the open window that looked straight out to Brittany's room.

"I-I th-thought we were having a m-movie marathon?" Brittany stuttered as Santana moved her closer to her bed.

"We are. Just thought we'd be more comfortable up here." Santana explained.

Brittany didn't see any snack food or movies around.

"So, what are we watching?" She asked.

Santana moved in front of her and gently guided her to sit at the end of her bed.

"What do you wanna watch?" Santana asked, inching her way closer to Brittany.

Brittany shuffled back a bit to make room until finally she had to spread her legs apart to make room. Santana just continued to move forward, her legs brushing the inside of Brittany's thighs.

Brittany was shivering from feeling Santana's body heat so close to her. Brittany started to back crawl across the bed and like a magnet, Santana followed her every move. The brunette's knees climbed over Brittany's and she ended up straddling Brittany's legs, her arms planted into the bed on either side of Brittany's ribs.

Brittany was quickly losing the battle with her body. This incredibly gorgeous girl was straddling her and all she wanted to do was drive her hips up into her, to feel her against her. Her brain fought as well, telling her not to. But she wanted it. So bad. Her legs rubbed together to try and create some relieving friction for her aching core, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't take it anymore.

She needed Santana.

It must have been the defeat in her eyes, because Santana seemed to read her intentions loud and clear, because as soon as Brittany went to grab her and pull her closer, Santana shot up from her bent over position and snatched Brittany's hands and pinned them above her shoulders, all within a blink of an eye.

Brittany's breathing was so heavy that her chest was an inch away from touching Santana's. She tried to move her arms and Santana smiled down at Brittany, watching her struggle against her.

"Uh-uh-uh. I never said you could _touch_. You are only allowed to _watch_. If you're not going to follow the rules, then you're gonna have to be _punished._"

On the word "punished", Santana's teeth clenched around Brittany's ear, making her hiss at the sweet torture. Santana's teeth let go and her lips slowly dragged along the outline of her ear and down her neck with the softest touch. Brittany whimpered as she turned her head giving Santana better access to the skin on her neck.

The pressure of her lips was almost ghost-like, a small tickle if anything and it wasn't enough. Brittany tried to sit up a bit, but Santana growled and pushed her chest against Brittany's forcing her back down.

"God San…..Santana. I need….." Brittany gasped, not able to get the sentence out.

"What do you need?" Santana asked, her seductive words dripping from her tongue.

"I need…..you…to….." She tried again.

"To what? Tell me Brittany." Santana's lips moved under her chin, the sensitive skin there tingling deliciously, causing Brittany to gasp and throw her head back.

"Britt….." Santana whispered.

Brittany's body was shaking. This overwhelming feeling pooling between her legs and spreading throughout her body was building higher and higher.

"Britt." Santana's voice rose.

Brittany just needed a little more…!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"BRITT!"

Brittany shot up in her bed, her heart racing and her body soaked in sweat. She looked around and saw she was in her own room.

A dream? It was a dream? A fucking dream?!

"Britt, mom wants to know if you want any breakfast! She's been calling your name!" Aly yelled through her bedroom door.

Brittany flopped back on her bed in disappointment.

"I'm not hungry!" She yelled back.

"Suit yourself." Aly said back and retreated back downstairs.

Brittany couldn't believe it had all been a dream. It felt so real! Santana's lips on her, her touch, her smell. Everything. How was she suppose to get through the day now? How was she suppose to spend the day with Santana without wanting to feel her lips again? Or her skin? Or her…..anything really? That dream opened her eyes. She doesn't just wanna be Santana's friend. She wants more. She wants everything. Only problem is- does Santana want it with her too?

* * *

><p>Brittany waited until one o'clock to go over to Santana's. She had to take a shower after her rather graphic dream and tried to pick out her best set of sweatpants. She didn't want to look like a slob in front of Santana. She contemplated whether to curl or straighten her hair, but finally decided to let it naturally curl. At quarter to one she threw on a pair of gray sweatpants, a tight black t-shirt with McKinley on the front and her trusty converses.<p>

She ran down the steps and found her mom and dad both sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Hey sweetie! Where you off to?" Her dad asked.

"Santana invited me to her house for a movie day." She tried inching her way to the front door.

"That was sweet of her. I'm so glad you two are getting along. She seems like a very sweet girl." Her mom said getting up to get some more coffee.

"Yeah, we are. Alright well I'll see you guys later." Brittany got the front door open and was just stepping out when her mom called her back in.

"Not too late tonight! It's a school night!"

"I won't! Bye!" Brittany closed the door behind her and quickly walked across the yard to Santana's house. She only saw the Benz in the driveway, so maybe one of her parents was home?

She got up to the front door and knocked. It was exactly like how her dream had started out. It only took a minute before the door was opened and an older woman was on the other side. She was almost the spitting image of Santana. The same long dark hair, same brown eyes. It was uncanny.

"Hi! You must be Brittany. Come in!"

Brittany walked in and noticed how put together everything was, considering they had just moved in. Everything was white and soothing dark colors, like chocolate and caramel. The smell of apples and cinnamon filled the house. It instantly reminded her of Santana.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Lopez."

Santana's mom guided her into the living room.

"Thank you! And Mrs. Lopez is my mother-in-law. Call me Marie." She told her with a soft smile.

Brittany sat on the couch along with Marie.

"I was told that if you showed up to please give Santana two minutes. She ran out to the store a few minutes ago to get the snacks for you guys. And I was told NOT to embarrass her, but she's not here so she has no say."

Brittany laughed. Santana was just like her mother.

"I told her I would bring some stuff, but she told me no." Brittany explained.

"She would've had this stuff earlier if she didn't sleep until almost 12:30. I don't know what I'm gonna do with that daughter of mine. Anyway, tell me about yourself. I talked with your mother and she was very nice. She told me you're a dancer."

"Yeah, I've been dancing since I was little. It was just something I was meant to do." Brittany said shyly.

"Is it what you want to do after high school? Become a professional dancer?"

"That's the plan. I'm not sure the doctor/lawyer route is for me." Then she quickly remembered that Santana's parents were exactly those things. "NOT that those are bad things!" She tried back-tracking.

Marie laughed.

"Its okay. Honestly, my dream was to be a dancer too."

"Really?"

"Yes, I did ballet for years. And when I told my parents I wanted to do it for a career they didn't approve. They forced me to choose a _real_ profession, like law. Don't get me wrong, I love my job now. Just wasn't my first choice. When I had Santana I promised myself I wouldn't do that to her. It's her life and she should have the choice to do whatever she wants to. As long as she's happy, I'm happy." Marie leaned back on the couch and gave Brittany a smile.

"Santana's lucky then. It's really cool that you guys support her through everything." Brittany copied Marie, leaning back. She felt so comfortable with the older woman.

"Santana told you about what happened at her other school?" Marie asked.

"She told me how she came out and how everyone really got on her about it, especially that new girl. Same thing happened to me last year when I came out."

"Are you serious?" Marie asked leaning closer to Brittany.

"Yeah, I was even a cheerleader, but I was just too uncomfortable around everyone and got myself out of that."

Marie just shook her head.

"The way those people run those schools. God forbid people be different and happy. When Santana got expelled, it took everything in me not to do the same thing she did, to her principle. And now I find out it's the same here? It's ridiculous! Well, I'm happy you two found each other. You guys are good for each other."

Just then the front door opened and Santana walked in, a plastic bag of drinks in one hand and her phone in the other. She was looking at her phone and didn't notice her mom or Brittany.

"HEY MOM!" She yelled.

Brittany snickered.

"Yes honey?" Marie asked in a normal tone.

Santana jumped and looked over and saw both of them sitting on the couch.

"Oh you're here! Sorry. Thought you'd be upstairs. Hey, Britt! Didn't mean to keep you waiting. Just had to grab a couple things."

"No, its fine. Your mom and I were just talking." Brittany smiled at Marie.

"She tell you anything embarrassing about me?" Santana asked looking directly at her mom.

"All kinds of stuff really." Brittany said with a straight face.

Santana's eyes narrowed.

"Mom…."

Brittany and Marie both started laughing at her menacing tone.

"I'm kidding. She obeyed your _rules._"

Santana smiled and shook her head.

"Good. Don't need you holding any embarrassing naked baby stories over my head."

"That's my job, Santana. It's in the Parenting Handbook. Anyway, I'll leave you girls to your movie date. Santana, I'm going out to your grandparents house then to do some shopping. Try to keep the police from showing up." Marie said with a serious look.

"I should probably cancel the kegs then, huh?" Santana said just as serious.

"Probably. Alright, Brittany it was wonderful finally meeting you and please don't be a stranger. We'd love for you to come around. Keep my daughter in line."

Brittany stood up with Marie and was surprised when Marie hugged her.

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you too. And I'll come around, I promise."

Marie pulled away and patted her cheek lovingly then turned to her daughter.

"And you," Marie pulled Santana into a hug and whispered in her ear. Brittany couldn't hear what she said, but it made Santana lock eyes with Brittany and smile over her mother's shoulder. They pulled apart and Marie kissed Santana's cheek before moving towards the front door and grabbing her purse and car keys.

"Your father won't be home until later tonight. I'll see you girls later." Marie gave a final smile then left.

"Your mom is so sweet."

Santana smiled and nodded.

"Yeah she is. So, did I keep you waiting long?"

"No, like five minutes. No big." Brittany shrugged.

"Well, I figured we could order some food and get our marathon on. That ok?"

"That's fine by me. I haven't eaten yet today."

"Me neither and I'm starving. I'll order us a pizza. Anything specific you want on it?" Santana asked making her way into the kitchen.

Brittany followed behind. The kitchen was massive. It had a long L-shaped counter that stretched across the whole room then an island in the middle surrounded by bar stools. Everything was black and white. Santana opened a drawer and pulled out a delivery menu.

"Pepperoni ok?"

Brittany smiled and nodded.

Santana called and order a pizza, cheese fries with bacon, cheese sticks, and barbeque wings. When she hung up she saw Brittany's eyebrows raised at her.

"What?"

"Are we feeding the neighborhood?" Brittany laughed.

"Hey, when you have a movie day with me, lots of food is a must. That and everything on the menu looked really good." She sat down on one of the bar stools across from Brittany.

"So what did you and my mom talk about?"

Brittany grabbed the other stool and shrugged.

"She just wanted to get to know me. About my dancing and stuff."

"I totally forgot! Congrats on the win yesterday!"

Brittany blushed.

"Thanks. It was pretty cool to have one of my dance routines actually win something. Like one that I came up with."

"You came up with that routine? For all the songs?" Santana asked amazed.

"Yeah. What they had before was really bad, so I offered to help and now….."

"Britt, that's amazing. I got to see some of it the other day and it was great. I didn't know you came up with it. You're gonna go far with that, I know it."

To know that Santana really liked her dancing meant everything to her.

"I hope so."

"I _know_ so."

* * *

><p>The food showed up not too long after and they spread everything out on the coffee table in the living room. The TV was better in there, which Brittany was insanely grateful for because she didn't know what she'd do if she was alone with Santana in her room.<p>

They browsed through Netflix and watched oddball movies. They made light conversation about little things. Movies they liked, music, that sort of stuff. They just spent the whole day on the couch.

"So let me ask you something." Santana started.

"What?"

"Do you like anyone at school?"

Brittany looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you interested in dating anyone at school?" Santana asked, keeping her eyes on the TV screen.

Brittany so badly wanted to say _yeah you_, but was too afraid to.

"Not really."

"Not even Quinn?"

Brittany almost laughed at the thought.

"Especially not Quinn. She's just my best friend."

Santana smiled a little at that.

"What about you? You interested in anyone?" Brittany turned the tables.

"There might be someone there." Santana said with a bigger smile.

This news did not sit well with Brittany. Who did she like? It couldn't be a Cheerio, because they hated the very thought of gay people. Was it maybe Quinn? Was that why she asked her if she was interested in Quinn?! Maybe, if she dropped the news that Quinn wasn't gay Santana would change her mind? That is if it's Quinn she likes.

"Lemme guess. Quinn? It was love at first sight?" She tried to joke, but was cringing inwardly at her own words.

"Nope. I don't go after straight girls."

Brittany let out a huge breath. Crisis averted.

"So who then?"

Santana just turned her head and smirked.

"It's a secret."

* * *

><p>It was around 10pm when they decided to call it a night.<p>

"Thanks for today. It was a lot of fun." Brittany said as she made her way to the front door.

"Thanks for joining me. Couldn't have asked for better company."

Brittany didn't know what to do. Was hugging too soon? Do they fist-bump?

"You know, technically you bought dinner tonight. That's twice you've bought me dinner." Brittany accused.

"In my defense the first one was a thank you and tonight was my idea as well, so I pay." Santana argued back.

"Next Saturday. You doing anything?" Brittany heard herself ask and didn't know where the confidence came from.

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Would you like to maybe do something with me. MY treat?" Brittany's heart was pounding.

Santana just stared at her, reading her. Brittany figured she was trying to find a way to turn her down gently.

"I'd love to."

Brittany snapped her head up.

"Really?"

Santana smirked.

"Absolutely."

Brittany smiled so hard her cheeks were bunched.

"Okay. Saturday it is. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She was just opening the door when a hand grabbed her arm gently. Brittany turned back and Santana surprised her with a hug.

Brittany couldn't move. Santana's sweet scent filled her nose, her touch making her skin tingle and her warmth making Brittany's body feel on fire. And it was over before she knew it. She didn't even get to hug her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Britt."

Brittany walked outside in a daze. A happy, Santana induced daze.

"Oh yeah," Santana called back. Brittany slowly turned to look back. "I'm driving you to school tomorrow. No arguments."

Brittany just gave a dopey grin and nodded, still dazed. She'd do anything Santana said at this point.

She was falling for this girl and falling hard.

* * *

><p>AN #2- You know you wanna review...reviews make me write more. Until next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- It's that time of the week again! Thank you to all the new follows/favorites from last chapter! you guys blow me away! And the reviews! I'm eternally grateful! To know some people out there are interested in my babbling is fascinating to me. I honestly thought this story would be a dud. But you amazing people keep it alive. I thank you. And now, without further ado, I must give thanks where thanks are due!**

**To my Reviewers-**

**Roxy Lu- Thank you! I don't want Santana to be the shy girl stuck in the closet. I found her more sexy when she came out and didn't care about other peoples opinions.**

**Guest- I agree the writers screwed up majorly after season 3. And yes I do like some canon couples as you guys can see. I just was never a huge Samcedes fan because in the last 2 seasons they made Sam really whiny to me about not having a girlfriend and not having enough sex blah blah blah. I liked season 2/3 Sam.**

**Guest- They are adorable! Best couple ever made! *wha-poosh***

**StephaniieC- gotta light the fire somehow in Brittany lol. I loved writing the dream sequence.**

**Le guest- I agree 100%. Crazies. But thanks for the feedback!**

**Guest- Thank you for giving this story a chance! I'm glad to see you're enjoying it!**

**Guest- Thanks for the love! Hope this chapter is pleasing!**

**HeYa-GLeeK12- I gotta make people swoon! Its my job! Just wait until you read this one. It's like a cute fluffy bunny.**

**And to Heather- sorry to keep you waiting all day! Nothing like waiting to the last second lol. Lemme know how you feel about this one! Everyone should thank her for helping motivate me to get this chapter out! Writers block sucks big time! Don't be surprised if I need more help next chapter and I come knocking!**

**Reviews help me write quicker! If you review I promise to mention you in the next chapter like I did for these awesome people! Or hit me up on twitter, I'm under the same name- Sweet82405**

**NOW ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I owns nothing Glee related. I do own the journal I write this all in. So there's that.**

Chapter 5

The week following the competition was slow and nasty. With Halloween around the corner the weather was all over the place. One day, hot and sunny, and the next was freezing and raining. It made for interesting days. As promised, Santana rode Brittany to school Monday morning. They both were bundled up from head to toe against the biting wind.

What made Brittany's week even worse was her hectic schedule. Everyday was something different and time consuming. She'd wake up, go to school, fit tutoring lessons in her free periods, glee club, go home, do a mountain of homework, eat dinner, then go to bed to repeat the process over again. It was like the movie _Groundhog Day_, it just kept going.

Since the glee club's miraculous win, Mr. Schue had really been pushing Brittany and Mike with rehearsals. Yeah the competition was a couple months away, but Mr. Schue seemed to think it was better to get it all done now. What he didn't realize was, it was really wearing the both of them down. Every spare minute she had, Brittany was suppose to be coming up with better moves and steps for their set list of songs. She knew it was gonna be hard work, but she didn't expect it to completely consume her life. And as much as she wanted to say something to Mr. Schue about it, she didn't want to let him down. They had all worked so hard to get this far and they were all counting on Brittany to get them even further. She couldn't let them down.

She was miserable a good portion of the time because to add insult to injury, she barely got to see Santana all week. They shared a couple classes, but Brittany couldn't afford to not pay attention. They never got to talk to each other. Brittany just held onto the fact that they would see each other on Saturday- which led to another problem. What were they going to do? She racked her brain over and over for ideas, but nothing seemed right. Dinner and a movie was too cliché, the high school football game was out of the question, and she would never be caught dead at some jock's weekend party. Nothing seemed to pop out at her and it frustrated her to no end.

Thursday at school was kind of a bad day. Brittany had been late for school because she accidentally slept in, she got a zero for the day in Math because she left her Math notebook on her bedroom desk and in her haste to leave forgot to put it back in her bag. And her English teacher decided it would be a good time to do a huge research project which would eat up even more time that she couldn't afford to lose right now. By the time Spanish class came around, Brittany had had enough with the day.

She was sitting at her desk staring into space when Sam poked her arm.

"Hey Britt, you okay? You look kinda tired." Sam was probably referring to the bags under her eyes and the exhaustion written all over her face.

"I _am _tired. There's just a lot going on right now." Brittany snapped. Of course she looked tired! She didn't have a moment to breath all week.

"Anything I can do to help? Maybe arrange that movie night with the others like we talked about for this Saturday?" Sam seemed to light up at his own words. But as much as she loved hanging with everyone, she needed a little break.

"I have plans for Saturday, but thanks anyway."

Sam's smile slowly slid off his face.

"Oh. Well maybe we could do it Sunday? We could all meet somewhere that night and do somethi…"

"Did you _not_ just hear her?" Santana, who had snuck in the room without Brittany seeing her, interrupted.

Sam turned around in his chair and gave the brunette a confused look.

"She's busy. Stop bugging her." Santana gave him her pissed off look. Sam's face was stuck in shock. His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Brittany chuckled to herself, thinking the name "Trouty Mouth" fit perfectly here.

Before Sam could say anything Mr. Schue walked in and started talking.

"I've graded everyone's tests from last week. I'm gonna hand them out and I want to go over them with you guys because some of you seemed to have a lot of trouble with this section."

Mr. Schue grabbed the stack of papers and walked up and down the rows, placing the tests face-side down on the desks. When he placed Brittany's down, she dreaded turning it over because she knew it was gonna be bad. Deciding to end her misery, she finally grabbed it and flipped it over.

"What did you get?" Sam asked trying to peek at her paper.

The big red "**D**" stood out over her own writing, putting her in an even worse mood than she already was in.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure you aren't the only one. Heck, Mr. Schue just said so." Sam's words didn't help. The problem was Brittany had seen this grade too many times in this class. She just couldn't get it.

For the whole class, Mr. Schue went back over everything on the test. When it was time for her next class, Brittany shoved her test in her bag and got up to leave.

"Brittany, can I see you before you leave?" Mr. Schue asked.

Brittany knew this wasn't gonna be good.

"I've been noticing you've been struggling a lot with this class. Maybe a tutor or some extra studying could help get your grade up."

Brittany felt anger bubbling up in her chest. Was he serious? What time did she have for _extra studying_? Just as she opened her mouth to say just that, another voice cut in.

"I'm gonna be tutoring Brittany. We already have it worked out."

Both Mr. Schue and Brittany turned to look at Santana who was waiting by the door. She had her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh well that's great then! I'm glad!" Mr. Schue gave a quick look at the clock and started collecting his things.

"Brittany, if you need anymore help, please ask. And Santana, thanks for tutoring her. You seem to have this subject down. I'll see you after school for practice Brittany." Mr. Schue was stopped at the door by the Latina.

"Hold up. We need to talk about that." Santana said holding her hand up to stop him from leaving.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Schue looked slightly offended.

"Brittany needs to focus on her grades, first and foremost. And she can't do that by having zero time to study. You guys have been riding her all week in that club and you can't see how completely worn out she is? And then you get on her about her grades? You need to give her a break."

Brittany stared at the brunette in awe. Santana was standing up for her again. AND against a teacher of all people! Mr. Schue looked gob smacked. He looked at Brittany and then back at Santana before finally turning back to Brittany.

"Brittany, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hard I've been working you. It's just the glee club means so much to me and I was so excited we won that I didn't realize how demanding I've been lately. I'm gonna come up with a schedule for us so we can all relax a bit more. I didn't mean to take up all of your time with this. Santana's right, your grades need to come first." Mr. Schue looked apologetic.

"It's okay, really. I just didn't wanna say anything cause I didn't want anyone to get mad at me."

Mr. Schue shook his head.

"The fault is mine Brittany. I will figure all of this out. Take tonight off and rest and tomorrow I'll come up with a better schedule for us, okay?"

Brittany smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay, again I'm sorry. I'll see you both tomorrow." Mr. Schue gave a small smile to both girls then left the room.

"How many more people are you going to yell at for me? First Dani, then Sam, now Mr. Schue." Brittany joked.

"You need to rest. You can barely stay awake in class and no one seems to notice it but me. They aren't gonna use you like that. I won't let them."

A tingle ran down Brittany's spine at Santana's authoritive tone. No one has ever stood up for her like Santana. Ever.

"Plus," Santana said. "Trouty just gets on my nerves. He can't seem to understand the word no."

Brittany snickered as Santana's face showed disgust at talking about Sam.

"Yeah, I know he means well. But I really do have plans this weekend."

Santana cocked her head.

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"I promised this girl I would hang out with her. I kinda owe her big." Brittany teased.

Santana's mouth curved up into a smile.

"I thought you forgot about that, honestly. With your week being so hectic."

Brittany forget about Santana? Yeah right.

"It was the only thing getting me through this crappy week. A day to relax, and with awesome company too."

Santana full on smirked at that.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon had Brittany in a panic. What the hell was she and Santana gonna do tomorrow? She was down to crunch time and she had nothing. All day at school Brittany kept trying to come up with plans. For lunch, she decided to go to the library to study for her History test that was later that day. There was a table in the back corner where she liked to sit. It was away from everyone else and quiet. She was deep in her History book when she saw a chair move out of the corner of her eye.<p>

"Mind if I join you?"

Brittany looked up and hazel eyes were shining down at her. She smiled and nodded. She felt like she hadn't seen Quinn in forever.

"So how are things in the world of Brittany?"

"Honestly," Brittany whispered, "Not so good."

"Why? What's going on?"

Brittany told her about last Sunday and how she asked Santana out and how she had no clue on what they were gonna do.

"Any suggestions?"

"First, we gotta clear something up." Quinn leaned forward.

"What?" Brittany leaned in as well.

"Is this Saturday a date?"

Brittany's eyes widened.

"NO! No, just two friends hanging out. That's all. Totally platonic." Brittany rushed out in a whisper.

"So if it's just two friends hanging out, no big deal kinda thing, why are you stressing out about it?"

Brittany mulled over her words. Was this a date? Is that why she was freaking out? Did Santana think it was a date?! What if she only saw it as two people hanging out and Brittany saw it as a date or vice versa? What were the expectations?

Brittany started to panic right in front of Quinn.

"Oh my God, Quinn! Is this a date?! Did I unintentionally ask Santana out on a date? Or did I do it intentionally without knowing it and I'm about to screw everything up?!" Brittany was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Okay, calm down sweetie….." Quinn grabbed her hand, hoping it would help. "Let's talk about it. This doesn't have to be a date. You guys can just go out and get to know each other better. Start off as _friends _and see where it leads you. If you feel like you want more, then ask her out on a date. But make sure you are 100% ready to date her. Don't date her out of lust. Do it because you want to be with her."

Brittany felt the knot in her shoulders slowly disappear with Quinn's words. She was right. She shouldn't rush into anything with Santana.

"Thank you Quinn."

"It's what I'm here for. Like I said, just take it slow. Get to know each other more and see where it goes." Quinn encouraged.

Brittany leaned back in her chair and relaxed. It shouldn't matter what they do, whatever they did would be fun either way. Brittany went to stretch her arms over her head when a sign on the far wall caught her eye. It was like a light bulb went off over her head.

"I have an idea as to what to do tomorrow." Brittany smiled.

Quinn looked in the same direction as Brittany and saw the sign.

"That's actually pretty perfect."

* * *

><p>Brittany had dinner with her sister that night because both their parents were working late. They haven't really gotten the chance to talk the last couple of weeks and it was nice to do a little bonding. The were sitting in front of the TV eating pizza when Aly opened her mouth.<p>

"Are you dating our neighbor?"

Brittany's head snapped away from the TV and turned towards her sister.

"Why would you think that?"

Aly shrugged.

"You guys hung out all day Sunday at her house, and a couple times she's driven you to and from school. That's kinda dating stuff."

"No, we're just friends." Brittany stated.

"But you wanna date her, don't you?"

Aly was pretty perceptive at her age. She never ceased to amaze Brittany.

"I know I like her more than a friend. I'm trying to figure out my feelings for her."

"That's smart. Not rushing into things….she's pretty hot."

Brittany choked on her mouthful of Dr. Pepper.

"Aly!"

"What? She is! I don't need to be gay to see that! You've got good taste." Aly defended. Brittany just laughed.

"Well thank you. Just remember- I saw her first so I call dibs."

Aly pushed her sister away from her, laughing as well.

"She's all yours. Not really my type. I prefer the more masculine type."

"Good, cause I don't want to have to fight my sister for a girl." Brittany joked.

"I do have one request if you end up dating her." Aly said.

"What's that?"

"I want to actually meet her. See what she's like. Make sure she's good enough for you."

"You'll meet her before then. I promise."

"Good."

They both finished eating and decided to go up to their own rooms. Brittany wanted to watch a movie and pass out. She was rifling through her movie shelves when her phone went off.

**To Brittany****: So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?**

**To Santana****: It's a surprise. Dress casual and be ready by 2.**

**To Brittany****: I'm intrigued. Can I have a hint?**

**To Santana****: Dress warm.**

**To Brittany****: How is that a hint?**

**To Santana****: Who said anything about a hint?**

**To Brittany****: That's mean =(**

**To Santana****: Fine. I'll give you a small one. It's something you do outside.**

**To Brittany****: ….that could be anything!**

Brittany laughed at the frustration she could read coming off the text. Apparently Santana wasn't one for surprises.

**To Santana****: I promise it'll be fun.**

**To Brittany****: Ok fine. I'll let you surprise me this ****one**** time.**

Brittany knew she was gonna surprise her as much as she could.

**To Santana****: We'll see.**

* * *

><p>Saturday ended up being a gorgeous day. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. The air had a chill which was perfect for hot chocolate or apple cider. Brittany couldn't have asked for a better day.<p>

She had tried to sleep in that morning, but she was too excited for the day. Brittany got up, had breakfast, ran out to do some errands and by the time she got home again it was nearing one-thirty. She had taken a shower earlier so all she had left to do was change. She didn't want to come off "date-ish" so she put on a pair of light skinny jeans, a white thermal with a winter vest jacket and black boots. She had just finished lacing up her boots when her phone rang. This time it wasn't a text. Santana's name was hovering over a green little phone icon, indicating a call.

Oh god was Santana cancelling?

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure….."

"Can you come to your window?"

Brittany pulled her phone away from her ear and gave it a strange look, did she hear that right?

"I'm sorry?"

"Your bedroom window. Can you come to it please? I need your opinion on something."

Brittany walked over to her window and saw Santana standing at her own window.

"Hey there."

"Hi yourself." Brittany giggled. "What's up?"

"So, you said today we were gonna be outside. And I need to know what shoes are appropriate."

Santana put three pairs of shoes on the top of her desk for Brittany to see.

"Heels, tennis shoes, or boots?"

"Definitely boots."

"What, are we going hiking or something? Just telling you now, I'm not a hiker."

Brittany laughed at her serious face.

"We're not hiking, but boots are better. To be on the safe side."

"Safe side of what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Ugh fine. Let me just throw these on and I'll come pick you up."

"Nope. I'm driving today."

"Says who?" Santana raised her eyebrow in question.

"I do. This is my treat so I drive. It's the rules."

"Seriously?"

"Yup! Plus I wouldn't want to get your car dirty."

"Does that mean we're getting dirty?"

She shouldn't have thought that way, but those words sent a spark of lust through Brittany's body.

"M-maybe."

Santana laughed at the return of her stutter.

"Wanky…. I'll see you in a minute."

Santana hung up and grabbed her boots, but made sure to throw Brittany her smirk before moving away from the window.

Brittany stood frozen, staring out the window. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't a date. She snapped out of it, took a deep breath and left her room. Last night she had asked her dad if she could borrow his truck for the day, as it was better equipped for what she had planned. He left the keys on the table along with a couple bills with a note that said _Have Fun!_ She put the money in her pocket, picked up the keys and went outside.

She hopped in her dad's blue Dodge Ram and drove the five feet to Santana's house. She was pulling into the driveway when Santana stepped out the front door in all her glory. She was wearing almost the exact same thing as Brittany. Dark skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a fluffy black fur vest to help fend off the chilly wind, and the debated black boots. Her hair was curled over her shoulders underneath a black winter hat. She was stunning.

Santana made her way to the passenger side and hopped in.

"Hey stranger."

Brittany loved her greetings.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Ready for what exactly I don't know because someone won't tell me what we're doing."

Brittany was amused by how Santana hated not knowing their destination.

"You need to have some patience."

Brittany looked over and saw the brunette pouting at her. It was absolutely adorable.

* * *

><p>They had been driving for about fifteen minutes on the outskirts of Lima, near farm land.<p>

"Are we milking cows today or something?" Santana asked, noticing the lack of businesses and people.

"Not quite."

After another five minutes, Brittany pulled into a grassy field with a bunch of other cars and parked. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the truck with Santana following her. They walked through the field towards a giant banner.

"A pumpkin patch?" Santana read the sign.

"Yeah I used to love coming to these things, but I haven't gotten the chance to in a long time. Is this okay?" Brittany was apprehensive about bringing Santana here now.

"I've never been to one before." Santana admitted.

"What?! How is that even possible?" Brittany didn't understand how someone could never have visited a pumpkin patch in their whole life.

"My parents were always busy and we didn't live near one so we usually just bought pumpkins at a grocery store." Santana shrugged.

Brittany shook her head.

"Well, today you are getting the full experience. We aren't leaving until you've tried everything." Brittany stated as she walked up to the admission booth.

"Two please."

The cashier gave her their tickets and she and Santana ventured in. There were tables and booths set up everywhere with crafts, beverages and food. The whole place smelled like cinnamon and warm apple pie. Beyond all the tables was a huge field covered in pumpkins, ripe and ready to be picked and gutted for Halloween.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Brittany looked at the brunette.

"I don't know. You're the expert here. You decide." Santana smiled.

"Alright. Let's hit the barn first."

There was a huge red and white barn that was home to a plethora of animals. When they walked in the first thing they saw was a beautiful brown horse. The trainer was letting people touch her and feed her apple pieces. Brittany and Santana made their way up to the animal.

"Have you ever touched a horse before?" Brittany asked, noticing Santana's hesitation to approach the horse.

"The only horses I've ever been near are the ones in my car."

Brittany gave her a confused look before it finally clicked.

"Horsepower. That's good."

They moved up to the horse and Brittany grabbed some apple pieces for her and Santana. Brittany held out her hand with the apples and the horse leaned down and started eating them out of her hand. She looked over at Santana and saw she was a little scared.

"He won't hurt you. I promise." Brittany reached out to grab her hand and brought her closer. Santana moved slowly, but eventually stood in front of the animal.

"Cup your hand and bring it towards him. He'll meet you halfway." Brittany instructed.

Santana's hand was slightly shaking as she moved it closer to the horse. The horse sniffed her hand and started to eat the apples.

"There ya go. You're a natural." Brittany watched Santana's shoulders loosen up and a small smile grace her face.

"I'm hand-feeding a horse. This is awesome!" Santana laughed as the horse nudged her hand, asking for more apples.

"Wanna see what other animals they got here?"

"Let's go."

Brittany and Santana spent some time in the barn petting and feeding the other animals. Afterwards, they decided to head out into the field and pick out some pumpkins. Brittany didn't want a giant pumpkin. She wanted a medium sized one with no dents or rotted spots. She and Santana grazed through every line until she found the perfect one.

Santana had walked a little further and seemed to be eyeing a certain pumpkin.

"How's this one?" She asked Brittany, spinning it in her hands to take it all in.

"It's perfect San!"

Santana looked at her for a second and smiled.

"San…I like that."

Brittany blushed, not even realizing she had called her San out loud. They both grabbed their selected pumpkins and made their way towards the booths.

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asked as they approached the food vendors.

"Starved actually." Santana laughed.

"Well let's take a break and eat then."

They both decided on hot, fluffy apple dumplings with vanilla ice cream, another thing Santana had never tried. After one bite, Santana had fallen in love. They were sitting at a table eating when Brittany realized they forgot something.

"Wanna do the hay ride after this?"

Santana looked up from her bowl and grinned.

"Absolutely.

They finished eating, grabbed their pumpkins and made their way to the hay ride. There wasn't really a line so they placed their pumpkins on a table and climbed up into a big flatbed covered in haystacks that was being pulled by a tractor.

"So what exactly is the point of this?" Santana asked.

Brittany thought about it for a minute because it was a good question.

"I honestly don't know. I just find them to be fun."

Santana laughed at her answer and had to admit it was fun. They rode in a circle around the farm then were let off at the same spot they got on. Their pumpkins were still there, so they picked them up and headed back towards the craft tables before they decided to leave. A lot of the stuff were fall themed or Halloween decorations. Santana bought a jar of apple butter for her mom, because her mom loved anything apple and Brittany picked out some home-made blueberry muffin mix for her mom as well. Together they made their way back to the truck, pumpkins and gifts in tow.

As Brittany was starting up the truck Santana got her attention.

"Thank you for taking me to my first pumpkin patch. Today was perfect."

Brittany felt her face warm up.

"Thanks for letting me bring you. I'm honored to be your first pumpkin patch partner. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm gonna ask you something and I want your honest to God truthful answer." Santana said as she turned her whole body in Brittany's direction.

"Okay."

"Do you consider us friends?" Santana's eyes never left Brittany's.

"Of course I do! Don't you want to be friends?"

"I do! I really do. I just didn't want you to think I was using you. Like I'll help you with school if you hang out with me kinda thing." Santana explained.

"I never thought that for a second."

"Okay, good. Because to tell you the truth…..you're the first person I've ever felt this comfortable around. I've never been one to have "best friends", but I think you might be changing that."

Brittany so desperately wanted to squeal with happiness, but figured it would be awkward.

"I consider you one of my best friends."

Santana cocked her head.

"And how many of those do you have?"

"Right now?" Brittany asked. "Two. Quinn and now you. And its like how you said. I feel very comfortable with you too."

Santana's sexy smirk appeared on her face.

"Good to know I'm not alone there."

Brittany connected her eyes with deep brown ones.

"You're not alone."

They kept eye contact for a few more seconds before Brittany turned to start the truck and drove them home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2- Let me know your thoughts on this one. I want to know! Until next week my loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Happy almost Halloween everyone! I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as my other ones, but I had a very busy week and I really wanted to get this chapter out before Halloween ended. So please don't hate me.

Now on to more important topics- all the new follows/favorites/reviews. I love each and every one of you. Thank you so much! As long as people continue to follow and review this story, I'll never abandon it. You guys are the reason I keep this story going. *bowing down to you all*

To my reviewers-

Roxy Lu- I love a slow burn kinda relationship story. I hate the ones where its "they met- they fell in love- they had sex- they lived happily ever after." I'm a sucker for the small details in between. I wanna know everything and that's what I'm aiming for with this story. I don't want people to think I'm just dragging it out. I want everyone to fall in love with these girls again. And I want them to have the sappiest-funniest-heart poundingly sweetest relationship I can write. Thanks for your review and please keep them coming! It helps!

HeYa-GLeeK12- I'm not gonna lie. I'm gonna throw a teeny tiny drop of drama in there. I just happen to love when Santana gets fiesty about things concerning Brittany. I promise nothing bad will happen to them. I like how you describe this as a "feel good story". I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Thank you and I hope to hear from you again soon. If you review, I shall update!

StephaniieC- A kiss you ask? But it's oh too soon! Or is it? Thanks for the love!

Any and all reviewers will be mentioned with the next chapter! Tell me your thoughts/ideas/opinions! I wanna know!

Now on with the show!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related. Just this big ol' bowl of Halloween candy that I'm not allowed to touch.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Halloween. The best candy holiday of the year. Who doesn't love dressing up and pretending to be someone else for a night. And to top it off- all the candy you can eat.

Brittany was taking over her mom's job this year as the candy distributor at their house. Since Halloween was on a Friday this year, it meant kids could stay out later because there wasn't school the next day. Last year she had sat out with her mom and watched. It was cool to see everyone's costumes and creative ideas. Quinn was also coming to help because Brittany's neighborhood was very popular for trick or treaters. Brittany's mom had stocked up on candy earlier in the week and it nearly killed Brittany not to dig into it. She had a weakness for chocolate.

School that day had been uneventful. Same classes, same work. The only problem was Mr. Schue had announced that there will be a quiz on Monday on the new section that they had been working on. Brittany dreaded Spanish tests, she always failed them. At least Mr. Schue was giving them the weekend to study.

The bell rang ending class and everyone got up to leave. Brittany looked behind her to see Santana had all her stuff together and was waiting patiently for her.

"So," Santana started. "About this quiz. Do you wanna maybe start your tutoring this weekend? Get you prepared to ace this bitch?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I would completely understand if you changed your mind! I'm just telling you now, Spanish and I do not mix." Brittany didn't want Santana to feel obligated.

"I told you, I'm happy to help. And don't worry. I'll have you reading, writing, and speaking Spanish like a pro in no time. I grew up with it. So pick a day and time and we'll do this." Santana nudged her head in the direction of the door and they both walked out.

"I'm free both Saturday and Sunday so whenever is good for you is good for me. And we don't have to do it for long. If an hour is all we get, I'm fine with that." Brittany rambled.

"I'm free both Saturday and Sunday. And we will take as long as you need with this. Stop worrying about me. I'm gonna get you to New York, remember? So if that means 12 hours of studying then we'll study for 13 to make sure you really feel comfortable with this stuff, okay?"

Brittany felt that floaty feeling come over her again. Santana's the only person that brings that out of her.

"Okay. But I intend to pay you back for all the time you spend helping me." Brittany promised.

"No deal. I told you, I don't want anything in return. I wanna do this." Santana chuckled.

"No, we don't do this without you getting something in return." Brittany would rather fail then get Santana to do all this without getting anything in return.

"God you're stubborn."

Brittany nodded in agreement.

" Fine, we'll do this your way." Santana held up her hands in defeat.

"Good. So what would you like in return? Whatever you want." Brittany was happy Santana finally agreed with her. This was something she wasn't gonna back down from.

"I'm not gonna ask for it right now. I want to wait and see if I'm a good tutor yet. If you and I can get your grade to a B, then we'll talk about returning the favor. Deal?" Santana held her hand out for Brittany to shake.

Brittany looked at her then her hand and reached out her own, but instead of a hand shake she linked her pinky around Santana's. Everyone knows pinky promises are way more binding than hand shakes.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by and Brittany was all set for the night. Candy was in the big candy bowl, Quinn was due to come over in an hour, Aly was hanging out with her friends and her parents were at a Halloween party at her dad's work. Trick or treating usually started around 7 in her neighborhood, that way it was darker and spookier. This year it was pretty cold outside so Brittany made sure to bundle up with jeans, a thick coat and a beanie.<p>

She was in the process of getting a pot of hot chocolate together when her cell phone rang, displaying Quinn's picture.

"Hey Quinn, you on your way?"

**"Hey Britt, I'm so sorry, but I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight. My mom roped me into a church thing tonight at the last possible minute. I tried to get out of it, but she's insistent."** Quinn's voice was filled with guilt. She hated that she had to bail on Brittany.

"Hey it's fine. You can't help it. Seriously, don't worry about it." Brittany was kinda bummed, but she really did understand.

**"Since I can't come tonight, I'll totally make it up to you. Dinner on me sometime this week, okay? That way we can catch up."**

"That's perfect. I'll see you later."

**"See ya Britt."**

"Well, now what?" Brittany asked herself as she hung up her phone. She had the place to herself and a job to do. It sucked though cause she wasn't gonna have anyone to talk to.

Unless...

It couldn't hurt to ask, right?

Maybe she's not doing anything? Or maybe she is? What if this comes off as clingy? They've been hanging out every weekend and maybe she wants some space.

Brittany's mind was all over the place. It took about five minutes for her to make up her mind before finally deciding to just text her.

**To Santana**: **Hey**

Brittany placed her phone on the kitchen counter and walked back over to the stove to check on her hot chocolate. She needed a distraction or else she'd just stare at her phone in anticipation. It took about two minutes before her phone went off. Brittany nearly lunged for it, hoping for a reply.

**To Brittany**: **Hey there**

This was it. All she had to do was ask.

**To Santana****: I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?**

Brittany waited in suspense for the brunette to reply back. It didn't take long.

**To Brittany****: Nothing special. Why what's up?**

Here it goes.

**To Santana****: I was wondering if you wanted to help me pass out candy tonight. You don't have to though. It's pretty cold out and I'd completely understand.**

It took a little longer for Santana to reply back. Brittany figured Santana was trying to come up with a polite way of turning her down.

**To Brittany****: Lemme just throw on some warmer clothes and I'll be over.**

Brittany felt her face split she was smiling so hard.

**To Santana****: No rush. Take your time. I'm making us hot chocolate.**

**To Brittany****: Sounds good. See ya in a minute.**

Brittany put her phone in her pocket and got out the thermos and two coffee mugs. This night was starting to look up.

About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Brittany ran down the little hallway and opened it. Santana was smirking at her under a black beanie, a heavy sweatshirt, jeans, and fluffy boots that looked so warm.

"Hey, come in!" Brittany stepped back so Santana could get in and get warm.

"Thanks. Its freezing out there! Feels more like winter than fall." Santana rubbed her hands together to get them warm.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves? Your hands are gonna freeze." Brittany saw how red the brunette's hands looked.

"I couldn't find them. They're probably still buried in a box somewhere. I'll be fine."

"Come with me." Brittany headed up the stairs with Santana following. She opened her bedroom door and walked over to her closet. She loved her closet, because it was so roomy and spacious. On the floor in the corner was a stack of plastic bins. When she opened one it was full of winter gear. Hats, gloves, scarves. You name it.

"Here, use these ones." Brittany handed her a fluffy black pair of gloves. She also grabbed a long black and red scarf to go with them.

"You must be the only person to have a drawer dedicated to winter apparel. Why do you have so many?" Santana started to pull the gloves over her cold hands.

"I like to stay warm and I like my accessories to match my outfits. When I was on the Cheerios, we weren't allowed to wear anything to school besides our uniforms or track suits with the name on them. When I quit, I had total freedom to wear whatever I wanted so I bought every color I could."

"That sucks. I couldn't imagine having to wear the same thing everyday. It would drive me nuts."

Brittany threw the scarf over Santana's head and tied it in a loose knot around her neck. Not even thinking about it she ran her hands through Santana's dark hair almost into a ponytail to lift it over the scarf so her neck wouldn't be cold. Brittany's fingers glided across her neck, Santana's warm skin making Brittany's fingers tingle. She was so soft. Brittany pulled the dark locks back over Santana's shoulders and when she looked back up at the girl, she was met with eyes so dark they were almost black. Santana's breathing came out heavy and warm against Brittany's skin. Brittany couldn't look away. This girl was beyond gorgeous and soft and she smelled so good and her lips were pouty and deep red and all Brittany wanted to do was lean over and see if they tasted as good as they looked...

***DING-DONG!***

Both girls snapped out of it at the sound of the doorbell. Brittany was breathing heavy now as well. Her heart was pounding and her body was still tingling deliciously.

"I guess it started." Santana whispered.

"Yeah, the trick or treating begins at 7." Brittany said getting her bearings back. Her head felt like it was floating on a cloud.

"That too."

Santana gave her the deadly smirk then walked out of the room.

Brittany watched her leave in confusion.

What did Santana mean? What else had started?

* * *

><p>The candy bowl and thermos sat in between them on the front step. It seems the cold weather wasn't scaring the kids away, because the neighborhood was bumping. It was like a steady stream of kids were coming up and down the path. Both girls would reach in the bowl and grab a piece of candy to throw in their bags. Brittany was happy with the help because she knew if she had been alone she would've been bombarded.<p>

Brittany kept glancing at Santana out of the corner of her eye. What did she mean when she said _I guess it started_? She was so confused but didn't want to ask her and look foolish. This girl was such a mystery. And not only that, Brittany was so upset with herself for what happened up in her room. She almost kissed Santana! What was she thinking?! She was suppose to be taking it slow and all it took was Santana's dark eyes looking back at her to throw all that out the window. She couldn't help it. Santana was amazing and sweet and beautiful. Just being in the girls presence drove Brittany crazy.

Brittany just needed to keep some personal boundaries. She needed to maintain a friendship barrier a little longer before diving into a relationship.

Brittany watched a couple more kids walk up to them and as she reached into the candy bowl, her hand collided with Santana's, their fingers overlapping. They both looked at each other and in a flash the moment was over.

Literally, there was a flash.

They turned their heads to see Marie standing in front of them with a digital camera on them and a couple impatient kids waiting for their candy.

"Mom! What was that for?!" Santana looked ready to punch her mom. Brittany quickly gave the kids candy so they could move on to the next house.

"I've been taking pictures of the whole neighborhood. I've never seen so many trick or treaters in one place." Marie explained.

"And that required you to take a picture of Brittany and I? And also, taking a bunch of pictures of children is creepy and a little _pedophile-ish_, don't you think?"

Brittany laughed out loud at that as Santana's mom gave Santana a dirty look.

"It's not creepy. Their adorable. And you two looked adorable all bundled up too so I took a picture. So be quiet." Brittany grinned at their banter. They were so alike.

"I also wanted to see if you girls needed anything. More hot chocolate? Candy?" Marie asked, mostly to Brittany as Santana was pouting.

"I think we're good. Thank you though."

Marie gave Brittany a motherly smile.

"Okay, but call if you do need anything. Don't freeze to death. And Santana, don't pout. Your face will stay that way. I'll see you girls later." Marie gave a small wave then walked back to her house.

Santana was silent for a while after. Kids came up to her and she didn't say a thing, just threw the candy in their bags.

"You okay?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine." Santana kept her face forward.

"You don't look fine."

Santana took a deep breath.

"It's nothing. Really." Brittany really wanted to know, but she didn't wanna bug her with all the questions.

"I love your mom. She reminds me so much of you." Brittany tried to lighten the mood. It seemed to work because a small smile showed up on Santana's face.

"We are so not alike."

"I beg to differ. You guys have the exact same sense of humor and you look like twins."

Santana looked down at her lap and mumbled "nu-uh". Brittany loved how stubborn she was. She was a fighter.

"Enough about me." Santana waved her hand. "Who are you most like- your mom or your dad?" Her question seemed to perk her up.

"My mom. She and I are the same in every way. She was the one to encourage me to dance. Don't get me wrong! My dad and I are close as well. It's just my mom and I have like a centimeter more in common, you know?"

Santana nodded.

"I get it. It's the same with me. Yeah I'll admit my mom and I have similar traits I guess, but she was around more than my dad. Being a doctor really kept him busy. Now that we moved out here, we're trying to connect again."

"My dad's like that. He works at a publishing house so he works long hours. My mom is the assistant manager at a department store. Her hours were more flexible so me and my sister saw her more. That's why my mom insists on sit-down dinners. It's the only time we are all together and we can catch up on each others lives."

Brittany felt like she could talk forever with Santana. Their conversations just flowed. Plus she was learning more about the girl and it made her fondness for the brunette grow.

They talked up to the last trick or treater. It was getting colder out so most of the kids were calling it a night. More and more porch lights were being turned off, the international sign of no more candy here. There was still a couple more candy bars in their bowl, which meant more for Brittany and Santana.

"I guess that's the last of them." Santana stood up to stretch her cramped up muscles.

"I guess so." Brittany was bummed. She was having an awesome time and now it was over.

"Thanks for helping me out tonight. It was fun."

Santana looked down at her and smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Plus free candy. What idiot would turn that down?"

Brittany got up and stretched as well. Sitting for almost three hours was a killer.

"Well, I'll head home so you can enjoy the rest of your night. I'll see you later." Santana tucked her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and made to move towards her house. Brittany didn't want her to go. She didn't care if it came off clingy or desperate. She just didn't care.

"Stay."

Santana turned back and looked at her.

"What?"

Brittany felt like her stomach was in her throat. She was nervous as hell, but she wasn't backing down.

"I mean, do you wanna stay a little while longer? I'm not doing anything and my parents won't be home until late. Aly will probably sleep at her friends house. I was gonna make something to eat and watch a movie. Do you wanna stay?"

Brittany held her gaze, praying she'd say yes. Santana just stared back, her face neutral and driving Brittany nuts.

"What are you making?"

Brittany's face splitting smile was back. Santana wanted to stay. She wanted to spend more time with Brittany.

"Whatever you want."

Santana smirked and walked back up to Brittany's house.

"I don't know about you, but I'd kill for some soup right now." Santana joked.

Brittany opened her front door and let Santana go a head of her.

"How does tomato soup and grilled cheese sound?" Brittany asked.

Santana threw her head back in pleasure.

"Ugh it sounds divine!" She replied in a sexy, husky voice that Brittany felt vibrate through her body.

This whole just friends thing was gonna be the death of her.

* * *

><p>The warmth from inside the house was almost breath-taking. It gave off the sensation of having pins and needles all over. Brittany took off her hat, gloves, scarf and jacket and hung them up on the hook by the door.<p>

"I'll hang your sweatshirt for you." Brittany reached out to take it from Santana, along with all her winter accessories.

"I can't feel any part of my body. Why is it so cold so soon?" Santana grumbled as she ran her hands up and down her arms to help get the blood flowing again.

"Tell me about it. I think if I broke my nose right now I'd never feel it because it's so cold." Brittany led them in the direction of the kitchen and got to work on their food.

"You want something to drink?" She asked the brunette.

"Waters fine thanks. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Oh sure. You can either use the hallway bathroom upstairs or my bedroom bathroom. Whichever you want. How many grilled cheeses do you want?" Brittany reached into the fridge to get the ingredients.

"Two please. I'll be right back."

Brittany watched her walk down the hall and turn up the stairs. She was so happy Santana decided to stay. She just wanted to spend all her time with Santana.

Brittany got out a skillet and put it over a high flame. Then she buttered two pieces of bread and laid them on the warm skillet. Then she reached up in the pantry and grabbed two cans of tomato soup, poured them in a pot and let it warm up. As the bread got golden brown, she added the cheese and two more pieces of buttered bread. She was so involved with her cooking she failed to notice Santana walking back in.

"It smells so good in here."

Brittany jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Jesus! You're so quiet! I never hear you walk into the room, even in school! You could have a career as a spy."

"Sorry," Santana giggled. "I'll start to announce my entrances from now on."

Brittany took the sandwiches off the stove and repeated the process for two more. When everything was finished, she poured out two bowls of soup and cut Santana's grilled cheese in halves and placed the plate in front of her.

"Enjoy!"

Brittany then took the knife and chopped her grilled cheese into little tiny squares.

"What are you doing?"

Brittany stopped and looked up to see Santana giving her a fascinated look.

"It's my favorite way to eat grilled cheese and tomato soup. Instead of dipping it, I cut it up and put them in the soup. This way the little pieces soak up the soup and each bite is cheesy and tomato-y." Brittany's mom had always prepared it that way for Brittany and she refused to eat it any other way.

Santana looked at Brittany's food then her own.

"I wanna test this theory."

Brittany grinned and handed over the knife. Santana did the same and dumped the little cubes in her bowl.

"Now, you wanna go watch TV in the living room?"

Santana nodded and grabbed her bowl and water bottle. They ventured into the living room and sat down on the long couch.

"Hold on." Brittany got up and opened a small trunk next to the couch and pulled out a couple throw blankets.

"To help us get warmed up."

Santana generously took one, removed her shoes so she could sit Indian-style and opened it over her lap. Brittany did the same only her legs were resting on the coffee table in front of her. They were all cuddled up with their blankets and soup, soaking up all the warmth the house provided. Brittany grabbed the remote and started to flick through all the Halloween-themed TV shows. She finally came up on a good one.

"Hocus Pocus okay?"

Santana smiled.

"It's my favorite Halloween movie."

"Mine too! I just hate the part when the cat gets run over by a bus. Even though he can't die, I still can't watch it." Brittany cringed at the memory of it.

"Me too."

Santana scooped up some soup and grilled cheese and carefully brought it to her mouth.

"Oh my god."

Brittany looked over at her in alarm.

"What?"

"This. Is. Amazing! I'm never eating grilled cheese and soup the other way again. Why have I never thought about this?" Santana continued to spoon more into her mouth.

"I told you! It's the only way to eat it!"

"Remind me to never doubt your wisdom again."

Brittany chuckled, taking a spoonful of her own soup.

"Done."

* * *

><p>After wolfing down their meal they both settled deeper into the couch, their bodies heavy with warmth and food. And to add on top of that, they had both been going for almost thirteen hours now. Combine all that together and both girls were feeling really drowsy.<p>

"Can I just say that this has to be my all-time favorite Halloween? I thought the holiday was gonna suck from now on because we're older now and it's a child holiday. But tonight was better than trick or treating." Santana mumbled sleepily.

"I agree. Best holiday I've had by far. Thanks for joining me." Brittany mumbled back just as sleepy.

"Wanna do it again next year? Same time, same place?" Santana asked on the verge of sleep.

"I'll see you there." Brittany replied before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN #2- A riddle for you all- consider this the trick. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: What's this? An update so soon?! How can this be?! Yes, I felt bad leaving the chapter before the way I did so I worked my ass off to write this and post it quicker. Anywho, can I say wow! And thank you to all the new follows/favs the last chapter brought. I'm so happy more and more people are reading this and liking it! Even got some new reviewers which is why I decided to post this chapter early. You guys made this happen!

To my reviewers-

GabrielaSnixx- Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the follow!

Roxy-Lu- I agree. I want some romance! Not a fast-paced story that's over in ten chapters that have them married with kids all within a year. I like to build on the feeling. It's what always dragged me in and I'm hoping this story does the same for people. I hope this one doesn't disappoint!

HeYa-GLeeK12- Is this update soon enough? I too hate the heavy drama stories. The show alone has enough drama to last a life time. I'm here to help get over that shit. Just make everyone happy. I hope to hear from ya on this chapter!

Imbicorn- Thank you for following and reviewing! I love hearing from people reading this! It helps me write faster.

Lexi- I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I promised at the beginning of this story that I would update every week and I have yet to go back on that promise, so don't you worry! The story is honestly writing itself, I'm just the conductor for my brain to get it out lol. I hope this chapter is satisfying and I hope to hear from you again!

And to my twitter pal Heather- I hope I get some brownie points with this chapter!

I would love to hear from you people reading this. I don't care if it's one word responses! I just like to know how you all feel about it. If you do, you'll end up on the "Star Reviewer Wall" like these awesome people did.

And now for the "Deal Breaker"- I have chapter 8 completed as we speak. I will release it early IF I get reviews for this chapter. Its up to you guys.

Now ENJOY! (P.S.- the answer to the riddle- this is your treat.)

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related. But I do own chapter 8 and I'm holding chapter 8 hostage. Mwa ha ha!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The sound of foot falls woke Brittany from a very deep sleep. She groggily opened her eyes and saw that she was in the living room on the couch. She didn't even remember falling asleep last night. Her knees were cramped up so she went to stretch them, but found the end of the couch blocked. She looked down and saw an angel fast asleep, curled up in a ball under a blanket. Santana's head was resting on a pillow on the arm rest opposite of Brittany. This girl was even beautiful in her sleep.

The sound of foot steps coming closer drew Brittany's attention away from Santana. It was her mom.

"Morning sweetie." She whispered so not to disturb the brunette.

"Morning. What time is it?" Brittany tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"A little after eight. We came home around eleven last night and found you two out cold. I walked over and told Santana's mom that you guys were sleeping and she was perfectly fine with it. I didn't have the heart to wake you. Are you hungry? I'm gonna start on some pancakes."

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute."

Brittany's mom quietly walked out of the room. Brittany very gently pulled her legs off the couch and sat up. She was just pushing herself off the couch when…..

"Good morning."

Brittany nearly shot across the room she was so scared.

"God! I told you not to do that!" Brittany felt her heart slow down after its little beat-a-thon. Santana let out a husky chuckle.

"I'm working on that. This couch is so comfortable." Santana stretched out her limbs and sat up.

"How long have you been up?" Brittany asked.

"Since your mom walked in. She's so sweet."

Brittany nodded. Her mom was sweet.

"Want some pancakes? My mom's are famous."

"There's something you should know about me." Santana's face was completely serious.

"What's that?" Brittany was kind of afraid to know.

"I have an addiction to pancakes."

Brittany took a second before busting out laughing.

"I'm serious!" Santana laughed at how much harder Brittany was laughing.

"Oh god. I thought you were gonna tell me something horrible."

"It is! I love them! So don't be surprised by how many I can eat." Santana warned with a smile.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm the reigning pancake eating champ here. You couldn't possible beat me." Brittany challenged.

Santana's perfect eyebrows shot up.

"Is that a fact?"

"It is."

Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Well, let's settle this once and for all."

"Let's!"

They both walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning girls! Santana, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Linda." Linda grabbed three glasses from the cupboard and poured them all some orange juice.

"It's nice to meet you too. And thank you for telling my mom where I was last night. Could've been a whole lot of trouble this morning." Santana laughed.

"It was not a problem. You girls looked exhausted. Anyway, are you hungry?" Linda handed out the drinks and silverware.

"I'm starving." Santana gave Brittany a challenging smirk at the word _starving_ behind Linda's back.

"Good, because I wasn't gonna let you leave until you ate something anyway."

Brittany shot a challenging look right back.

"Mom, can you make a huge batch of pancakes?"

"Absolutely! One huge batch of pancakes coming up!"

Linda got all the ingredients together and started mixing up the batter.

"So Santana, I've been talking to your mother. Lovely woman! How are you enjoying your new home?"

"It's pretty good. Town's kinda small, but it's not bad. It has some good qualities." Santana snuck a quick smile in Brittany's direction. Brittany's cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"How did you like the pumpkin patch?" Linda started ladling the batter onto the warm skillet on the stove.

"I loved it. I'd never been to one before." Santana said a little embarrassed.

"Well I'm glad you girls had fun. You both deserved it. Brittany also told me about how you're gonna be tutoring her in Spanish. That's incredibly sweet of you. I'd help her, but I don't know a lick of Spanish I'm afraid." Linda joked.

"Like I told her," Santana laughed as well. "It's my pleasure."

Brittany quietly watched as her mom and Santana got to know each other. It made her so happy to see them interact like friends. At least she knew her mother approved of her if anything more happened between them down the road.

"Alright girls." Linda carried two plates with pancakes stacked high over to the table.

"Dig in!"

Brittany and Santana launched themselves on the fluffy, buttery dough. The pancakes practically melted in their mouths.

"These are so good Mrs. Pierce." Santana shoved another forkful in her mouth.

"Thank you sweetheart. And please call me Linda. Mrs. Pierce makes me feel old and I'm not old." Linda smiled cheekily.

The girls were halfway through their pancakes. Brittany felt her stomach filling up quickly. But her stubbornness wasn't gonna let Santana beat her. She just had to push it a little harder.

"So what are you girls doing today?" Linda started in on her own small stack of pancakes, watching the girls devour theirs.

"At some point I'm gonna head home and take a shower. But other than that I've got nothing else planned." Santana had two more bites left. Brittany didn't know where the girl put it all.

"Same here. I've got nothing planned for today." Brittany continued to chew on her last piece that didn't seem to want to go down.

"You girls must've been half starved. Do you want anymore?" Linda looked on comically at their empty plates.

"No thank you. I'm stuffed." Santana took a swig of her orange juice.

"No more for me either." Brittany mumbled with the same piece of pancake in her cheek.

Santana chuckled.

"You look like a chipmunk."

Brittany puffed out her cheeks more and Santana laughed. Linda just shook her head at her oldest daughter and grabbed everyone's plates to put them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you for breakfast Linda. I should probably head back. Get my earful for not calling last night."

Linda walked back over and pulled Santana into a hug.

"You are more than welcome sweetheart. And you are welcome here anytime you want."

"I'll walk you to the door." Brittany got up and she and Santana walked down the hallway to the front door as Linda cleaned up the kitchen.

"So I think I won." Santana said as she pulled her sweatshirt back on.

"Like hell you did! We both ate the same amount. It was a tie." Brittany argued.

"I ate them quicker. You were working on that last piece for a solid five minutes."

"The challenge was for quantity consumed. Not how fast you can eat them. It. Was. A. Tie."

Santana laughed at her defensive side.

"Fine. It was a tie. But I'm definitely calling a rematch."

Brittany smiled and held up her pinky. Santana cocked her eyebrow and linked her pinky with Brittany's.

"Deal."

They both smiled at each other, squeezed their pinkies one last time then let go. Brittany grabbed Santana's beanie and covered the girls head with it.

"So I was thinking…." Santana said, looking up at Brittany as the blonde adjusted her beanie.

"Yes?" Brittany asked.

"I gotta run out to the mall for some stuff. Would you like to join me?"

Brittany contemplated the question. Did she want to spend another day with Santana? What kind of question was that?!

"I could use a day at the mall."

Santana's sexy smirk was out in full bloom.

"How about in an hour?"

"Sounds good! I can be ready by then."

Brittany opened the door and Santana stepped out into the brisk air.

"I'll bring your gloves and scarf back when I pick you up." Santana held up her gloved hands to show her.

"Keep'em. I've got hundreds of them."

Santana smiled and shook her head.

"I'll see you in one hour." With that she turned and walked over to her house.

Brittany made sure she got there okay then bolted upstairs to get in the shower.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into Brittany's driveway just as Brittany was stepping out the door. Brittany jogged to the passenger side to get into the warm car faster.<p>

"Hey stranger."

Brittany closed the door and shivered through a greeting.

"Hi-i!"

Santana turned the vent so it was directly on Brittany.

"Let's get you warm."

Santana backed out of the driveway and headed into the direction of downtown Lima.

"So did you get in trouble for last night?" Brittany asked concerned. She didn't want to be on Santana's mom's bad side.

"No. She figured I was there the whole time. It was cool of your mom to tell her though. I was just insanely tired. What did you put in that soup?" Santana jokingly inquired.

"Grilled cheese and roofies."

Santana nearly crashed the car she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my god! You said that so seriously. Ah that was good." Santana continued to lightly chuckle to herself.

Brittany loved to hear her laugh. Santana's laugh came from deep inside her.

"So what's going on at the mall today?" Brittany asked.

"I wanna buy some warmer clothes and my mom asked me to pick up some stuff for her."

"That's fine. I need to get some new tennis shoes to dance in. Mine are wearing out lately."

"How's that going by the way? The new dance schedule. Do I need to have another talk with Senor Schuester?" Santana narrowed her eyes in mock threat.

"It's good. It's not taking up every spare minute I have and it's a lot calmer now. Thanks to you. You've kinda made this year a little more bearable for me. I owe you alot." Brittany said gratefully.

"You owe me nothing. Being my best friend is more than enough." Santana's eyes never left the road in front of her.

"I've hit the _best friend_ status, huh?" Brittany grinned cheekily. Her heart was racing at Santana's words.

"Well, let's see. We've hung out on numerous occasions, we shared the occasional meal, and we've had a sleepover…. I'd say so, yeah."

Brittany laughed at her reasoning.

"Well, I'm so humbled to accept this position."

"I'm glad because I don't have anyone else in line for the position."

Brittany was curious if Santana had made any other friends yet.

"Are there others beneath me in your friends status?"

Santana shrugged.

"I wouldn't exactly call them friends. I talk to those two guys Kurt and Blaine. Kurt told me one day that my outfit was "sexy chic" and to die for. I wasn't gonna deny that. Then a girl named Mercedes is my lab partner. She's pretty cool. A total diva, but I respect that. I like Quinn too. We talk sometimes."

Quinn and Santana talk? Without her around? What could they possibly have to talk about?!

"Quinn, huh?" Brittany tried to act non-chalant.

"Yeah, we share a couple classes."

"What do you guys talk about?"

Santana gave Brittany a quick look.

"Nothing much. Mostly books and music. Nothing too deep."

Brittany let out a big breath. She didn't mind them talking. She was just terrified that Quinn might say something. Like how Brittany really likes Santana before she gets a chance to tell her herself.

"That's cool. I'm friends with all those people."

"Yeah, they've all mentioned joining Glee Club." Santana turned into the mall parking lot and snagged a decent spot.

"What'd you say?"

Santana turned off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt.

"I told them I'd think about it." Santana opened the door and got out of the car. Brittany hurried up and did the same.

"You totally should! Can you sing?" Brittany asked falling in step with Santana.

Santana was amused by her excitement.

"I can carry a tune. My showerhead hasn't complained yet."

"Will you sing something for me?" Brittany wanted to hear her voice so bad.

"Nope."

"Aw, why not?!" Brittany pouted.

"That costs extra."

"I'm gonna get you to sing. Mark my words." Brittany threatened.

"Good luck!" Santana smirked.

* * *

><p>They ventured through a lot of stores, bags hung low to the ground by their sides. It seemed people were using the mall as a way to get out of the cold outside.<p>

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Santana noticed they were coming up on the food court.

"I'd love some Taco Bell right now." Brittany gushed.

"I can go for some tacos." Santana agreed.

They made their way to the stand and walked up to the register.

"What are you getting, Britt?" Santana asked reading over the menu.

"I'm getting two soft tacos and the fiesta potatoes. What about you?"

"Same. Only hard tacos."

A teenage boy walked up to the register.

"What can I get you ladies?" His eyes moved over both girls leeringly.

"Two hard tacos, two soft, two fiesta potatoes and two fountain drinks." Santana ordered. The kid rang it up and told them the total. Brittany reached into her pocket to grab her money, but Santana beat her to it.

"You did it again!" Brittany accused.

"It was my turn!" Santana defended.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh! You MADE me dinner last night. So now it's my turn. And even if it wasn't my turn I _still _wouldn't have let you pay."

Brittany gave her a fake angry look with puffed out cheeks.

"Come on Britt-Britt, let's get you a sodie-pop." Santana cooed childishly as she grabbed their empty cups along with Brittany's hand and pulled her to the fountain drink machine.

"What's your poison?" Santana asked looking at the selection.

"Dr. Pepper please." Brittany grumbled.

Santana chuckled and filled both their cups to the rim with Dr. Pepper. Their order number was called so they grabbed their bag and went to find a table. They sat at a two-person only table and spread their food between them.

"I love tacos. It's the only Spanish word I know. Tacos." Brittany picked hers up and took huge bite.

"Do you wanna start your lessons tonight? That way tomorrow you don't feel overwhelmed?" Santana asked taking a bite out of her own.

"_Santana was gonna waste her whole weekend on me? I can't let her do that." _Brittany thought to herself.

"Why are you doing this?"

Santana shot her a confused face.

"Doing what?"

"Why are you willing to give up all your time on me? I'm so incredibly grateful, but I also feel guilty for hogging you. Especially when you're suppose to be using this time to reconnect with you parents. I don't want to take you away from them."

Santana looked down at her lap then back up at Brittany with caring eyes.

"I like you Brittany. I like everything about you. You don't judge me, you don't care about what I did at my other school. I like spending time with you. You make me laugh and I'm so comfortable around you. It's me that should feel guilty. I wanna spend all my time with you. I've never had a friend like you." Brittany's breathing started picking up at her every word.

"And I know there's something between us. And I know you feel it too by the way you look at me." Both their eyes connected and portrayed how they both felt at her words.

"But I don't wanna rush it. This is all new to me and I wanna do this right. I don't want to lose you before I've even had a chance with you. Are you okay with all of this? Or did I just totally fuck this all up?"

Brittany's heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. Santana just blew her away. She actually just admitted to having feeling for her. This had to be a dream and if it was she was gonna be so pissed.

"Santana….." Brittany whispered. "I'm so okay with that. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I like you too. And like you, I don't wanna mess this up either. I wanna be friends for awhile before diving into something we're both not ready for. Going slow is the best option I think because we're still getting to know each other. This is new to me too and I'm willing to go at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

Santana's cheeks bunched up into the biggest smile.

"I just about had a heart attack when you didn't say anything. I wanna know more about you so badly. I wanna know everything."

Brittany smiled her own cheek bunching grin.

"I wanna know everything too. Every last detail. The world of Santana Lopez." Brittany laughed.

Santana laughed too.

"As long as I get an in depth look into the world of Brittany Pierce."

* * *

><p>They left the mall not too long after their deep discussion. The plan was to go back to Santana's house and go over their notes for the Spanish test on Monday. They walked into Santana's house and found her dad reading a book in the living room.<p>

"Hey dad. I didn't know you'd be home today." Santana was surprised to see him. She was still getting used to him being around more.

"I decided to take the weekend off. They can survive two days without me. And who is this?" Santana's dad sent Brittany a polite smile.

"This is my friend Brittany. Brittany, this is my dad." Santana introduced.

"It's nice to meet Dr. Lopez." Brittany waved shyly.

"Carlos please. I'm only a doctor at the hospital." He joked getting up and shaking her hand. "And it's very nice to meet you too."

Carlos was a big guy. Tall and muscular with a close cut haircut. His smile looked familiar. He definitely passed it on to Santana.

"We're gonna go upstairs. I'm giving Brittany Spanish lessons for school." Santana said heading towards the staircase.

"Ah. Good! Teach her REAL Spanish. Not that garbage they teach in high school." Carlos let out a deep chuckle.

"That's the plan. Just yell if you need anything." Santana yelled as she led Brittany upstairs to her bedroom.

Santana's room was the door at the end of the hall. As soon as she entered, Brittany looked around and noticed the dark walls and dark furniture. Everything was red and black. It screamed Santana.

"I'm starting to think you like the colors black and red. Something's just telling me that." Brittany said sarcastically.

"Smartass. Yes, I like them. I like all dark colors, they go with anything." Santana was cleaning the clothes off her bed that she must've thrown there this morning.

"Have a seat." Santana gestured to her desk chair. Brittany sat down and turned the chair so it faced Santana. She was digging through one of her bags from today and pulled out a spiral notebook.

"Alright. I bought this for you. It's only for our Spanish lessons. This way you can always refer to it if you need help. We'll start with the basics and slowly build from there."

It was a simple black spiral notebook. Nothing special. But it meant the world to her.

"Thank you."

They never cracked open the textbook once. Santana showed her simple words and how to write and say them. Then they tried to put them into full sentences. Santana never rushed. She made sure Brittany completely understood before moving on. After a couple of hours of studying, they decided to call it a night.

"I think that's good for tonight. I don't want to fry your brain with all of this. I know it's a lot to remember." Santana was sitting at the foot of her bed with a notebook of her own. She used it to show Brittany how to write Spanish correctly.

"Yeah it is. How did you remember all this as a kid?" Brittany stretched in her chair, exhausted.

"My grandparents were always around and they spoke it most of the time, plus my parents use it from time to time. You just kinda pick up on it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Oh trust me it wasn't. Learning two different languages at a young age is horrible. I kept mixing up my words. It took a while before I got it all together. It'll be the same with you. It's confusing now, but you'll get it."

Brittany stood up and grabbed her notebook. It was a little after five and she knew her mom would have dinner ready.

"I should probably get going. And YOU should go spend some time with your dad."

"We'll probably end up watching TV. It's what we usually do." Santana got up too and followed Brittany downstairs.

"Hey, something's better than nothing."

Santana shoved her hands in her back pockets and nodded.

"True. Anyway, did you still wanna study tomorrow? We could go over the section you need to know for Monday?"

"I'll be here. Notebook and all. I'll text you tomorrow." Brittany opened the door and stepped outside.

"Alright. Night, Britt-Britt." Santana leaned her head against the door frame with a contented smile on her face.

"Night San."

Brittany made the quick walk back to her house and looked over her shoulder to see Santana still watching. She gave a wave and got one in return before both girls turned and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning was quite busy at the Pierce House. Everyone was home for a change so Brittany's parents decided it would be a nice day to go out with their daughters. They took them out to breakfast and decided to go see a movie. It was rare for them all to be home on a weekend so they took full advantage of it.<p>

They came home that afternoon and rested up before dinner. Brittany was sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang.

*DING-DONG!*

Brittany got up and opened the door. On the other side stood an embarrassed Santana.

"Hey you. I thought I wasn't seeing you until later?" Brittany honestly didn't care what time she was suppose to see her. She'd see her whenever she could.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother to invite you and your family to dinner at our house tonight. She wants to try being more domestic or some shit, I don't know. I think she just wants to further humiliate me." Santana said sarcastically.

Brittany laughed and opened the door wider.

"Come in. You gotta give that speech to my parents."

Santana gave her a "_really_?" face. She walked into the living room and saw Brittany's parents and sister sitting there.

"Santana! How are you sweetie?" Linda asked seeing the brunette walk into the room.

"I'm good thanks. How are you?" Santana asked politely.

"Can't complain. What are you girls up to? Oh! I forgot, Tom and Aly, this is the famous Santana from next door."

Tom got up and shook Santana's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Santana. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to put a name and face together."

"Same, Brittany talks about you guys all the time." Santana smiled when Brittany nudged her. She turned to look at the youngest blonde.

"And you must be Aly. You're a spitting image of your sister."

"It's the hair. The only difference is Brittany got the height gene." Aly explained.

"I think the big difference is your eyes. Yours are like sky blue and Brittany's are more cobalt blue."

Brittany saw her parents grin at Santana's description. Linda gave a look that said _I love this girl_.

"Anyway, I'm here because my parents would like to invite you all to dinner at our house tonight." Santana rolled her eyes at her own words.

"That's so sweet! We'd love to come! Would your mother like us to bring anything? No, don't ask that. I'm bringing something anyway." Linda got up and walked quickly to the kitchen to get started.

"She doesn't have to bring anything." Santana whispered to Brittany.

"You can't stop her now. Just let her go." Brittany knew her mom could never go to someone's house empty-handed.

"Well dinners at six if that's okay?"

"That'll be fine. Gives my wife time to go crazy in the kitchen." Tom chuckled as he settled back on the couch.

"Okay, I'll let my mom know. I'll see you guys later." Santana waved to Tom and Aly before turning back to the front door, Brittany following behind her.

"Can we possibly still have our Spanish lesson tonight? I really wanna do good on this test tomorrow." Brittany asked.

"We're hitting the books right after dinner. I already told my mom we had plans to do that. She said it was perfectly fine." Santana wasn't gonna let dinner get in the way of Brittany's lessons.

"Cool. I'll see you soon, teach!" Brittany teased. Santana turned around and gave her a stern look.

"You'd better come prepared Miss Pierce or it's a detention."

Brittany gave her a mock salute and watched her walk back home.

* * *

><p>Six o'clock found the Pierce family standing outside the Lopez house. Brittany rang the doorbell and two seconds later Carlos answered.<p>

"Hey there neighbor! Glad you could join us! Come in, come in!"

Everyone shuffled in and made introductions. Linda walked down to the kitchen where Marie was finishing up dinner. Linda decided to provide dessert for after dinner.

"Brittany, can you pull my daughter from her room for me please?" Carlos asked as he invited Tom and Aly into the living room.

"Sure. Be right back." Brittany gave her coat to Carlos as he was collecting them and ventured up to the Latina's room. Music was muffled down the hall, but as she got closer to the room it got louder and louder.

*Knock Knock!*

"Just a second!" Santana yelled over the noise before turning it down to a normal volume.

The door flew open and Santana's face lit up.

"Hey stranger. Is it six already?" Santana pulled her phone out of her back pocket and saw it was.

"I was asked to drag you out of your room. Why aren't you downstairs with your parents? You're suppose to be bonding! You can't bond from in your bedroom. And with music blowing your eardrums out." Brittany accused.

"I'm taking this one step at a time, okay? We can only spend so much time together before we wanna kill each other." Santana turned off her ipod dock and checked her reflection in the mirror.

Brittany ran her eyes up and down the brunette. She had on a tight long-sleeved black v-neck and insanely tight washed out jeans. Her legs and ass looked amazing. Brittany felt fire run through her body at the sight. She pulled her eyes back up Santana's body and when she got to her face, Brittany found amused eyes staring back at her through the mirror.

"Enjoy the view?"

Brittany blushed and shuffled on the spot.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Santana put on some lip gloss and turned back to Brittany.

"I don't mind. Just means I get to leer back. You look cute, by the way." Santana smirked and walked over to the blonde. Brittany had on white jeans and a deep blue sweater that brought out her eyes. Brittany looked down at her complement, feeling embarrassed for being caught perving on the brunette.

"Come on Britt-Britt, I'm starving." Santana led them back downstairs.

Brittany grinned at her new nickname. It was just so Santana.

Dinner was a lively affair. Everybody was getting along and talking. Carlos and Tom were talking about football, Marie, Linda and Aly were discussing some show they were all obsessed with. Brittany and Santana just watched everyone and talked amongst themselves.

After dessert, which consisted of an amazing chocolate cake, both girls excused themselves and went up to Santana's room to go over their lesson. They quickly went over the stuff from yesterday then read the chapter that the test was based on and Santana broke it down into the simplest form, which really helped. It was after nine when they stopped for the night.

"How do you feel with all this? You think you're ready for tomorrow?" Santana asked from her bed. Her back was up against the head board while Brittany sat opposite her at the foot of the bed, her notebook in her lap.

"I think it's as good as it's gonna get." Brittany actually felt pretty confident about tomorrow's test.

"Just remember what I showed you and you'll do fine."

"We'll see how it goes. Thanks for the help teach." Brittany got up and stretched then made her way to the door.

"Hey."

Brittany stopped and looked back at Santana.

"Wanna ride with me to school tomorrow?"

Brittany smiled.

"I'd love to." Brittany moved to leave and heard Santana move behind her.

"I'll walk you out."

They both walked downstairs, Brittany stopped to say goodnight to Santana's parents- her own family having left a while ago- and walked to the front door.

"I'll meet you at your house tomorrow morning. Bright and ungodly early." Santana faked a groan.

"Goodnight San." Brittany giggled then poked the tip of Santana's nose with her finger.

"Goodnight Britt-Britt." Santana whispered back.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviewing is entirely up to you. I would love it if you would. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ask and ye shall receive! You guys must really want this chapter! 10 reviews and 12 new follows in 24 hours! That makes it the most reviewed chapter yet! You guys are amazing! Thank you for all your love! And I gotta say, I'm rather proud of myself. 3 chapters in 6 days. My hand is never gonna be the same again. This chapter is dedicated to these wonderful people-

TasCar19- I'm happy to keep you "impatiently" waiting lol. Thank you for the feedback and I hope to hear from you again!

Hometownbitches18- Fear not! I plan for this story to continue for a WHILE! And that dream sequence is just scratching the surface. I have a feeling you'll like this chapter then. Thank you for taking the time to review and letting me know your feelings on this!

Guest- I'm happy you love this story! Thanks for letting me know!

Guest- Thank you! I like this story too lol. Hope you stick around for more!

YOLO- True dat! Don't need the angst or closet hiding. Just a good ol' love story. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

ML8- I love that you love it too! Thank you for telling me! Hope to hear from you again!

GabrielaSnixx- Patience my dear! Good things come to those who wait...or in my case good things come to those who review lol. Thank you for yet another AWESOME review! *high five*

HeYa-GLeeK12- No no! YOU are awesome! And I agree with you. I hate when I get hooked on a story and the author stops updating. I promise I won't let that happen here. Thank you for always reviewing. I appreciate it so much. Until next time!

StephaniieC- they ARE the cutest couple ever! If they ever got their own show, my world would be complete. Now here's your well earned update as promised! Enjoy and I hope to hear from you after!

Epiclights- You're obsessed with the story so I help your obsession by updating. I'm obsessed with reviews so you help my obsession by reviewing. Match made in heaven! Thanks for the review!

And Heather- You're gonna be blowing up my twitter after you read this. Trust me lol. Can't wait to hear from you!

If you review, you will end up on the "Star Reviewers Wall" with these super cool party people. Or you can hit me up on twitter under the same name.

Now on with the show! And just an FYI- this is my favorite chapter so far =)

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related. If I did, Brittana would be the name of the show and it would be centered on them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Monday morning dawned bright and early for Brittany. She got up and showered as fast as she could so she'd have enough time to eat and study for a few extra minutes. Remember the confidence from yesterday? Totally gone.

When she was ready, she went downstairs and found everyone gone. Her parents must've left for work already and Aly was still getting ready in her room. Brittany wolfed down a bowl of cereal and studied her notes one last time. She was so distracted by her notes that she didn't hear Santana's car roar into the driveway.

The sound of someone knocking had her jumping out of her seat and racing to the door.

"Hey stranger. You ready to go?" Santana asked as soon as she saw how frantic Brittany was.

"Shit! Sorry, just give me two seconds!" Brittany ran back to the kitchen to clean up and grab her stuff.

"Take your time. We've got plenty of time." Santana walked into the kitchen and watched Brittany run back and forth.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I just wanted to get a few extra minutes to go over my notes." Brittany frantically washed her bowl out and tried to put everything away.

"Slow down Britt. You're gonna be fine. I'll grab your notes and stuff and you finish that." Santana tried to calm her down.

Brittany got everything cleaned up and saw Santana had done the same.

"Come on, Britt-Britt." Santana carried her book bag for her as Brittany closed up the house. Santana had put both their bags in the back seat and got into the driver seat. Brittany walked quickly to her side and slid into the warm car.

The whole ride Brittany mumbled under her breath all the vocabulary words she had to study.

"Britt..."

Brittany continued to use her finger to trace the words on her thigh as she repeated them over and over.

"Brittany."

She was like a machine. She couldn't stop. She needed to know this stuff.

The car came to a stop and Brittany finally looked up. She was surprised to see they weren't in the school parking lot, but instead the parking lot of the Lima Bean.

"Why are we here? We're gonna be late!" Brittany panicked.

"First off- I picked you up earlier than usual so we have plenty of time. Second- I needs me a coffee. And third- you need to calm down. Worrying yourself like this isn't good. You've got this. I know you do. If you keep stressing out you're gonna make yourself sick. Now, I'm going in there and getting a coffee for myself and a hot chocolate for you. Do not think about pulling out that notebook!" Santana gave her a stern look before getting out of the car and walking into the coffee shop.

Even though she was still freaking out inside, Brittany thought that had to be the hottest thing Santana has ever said to her. Brittany didn't usually like to take orders like that, but she wasn't gonna fight her on this.

It must not have been too busy because Santana was out in no time with a tray of coffee cups and a paper bag. Brittany reached over and opened Santana's door and took the tray from her.

"Alright, " Santana situated herself. "A steaming hot mocha for me." She grabbed her cup and placed it in the cup holder.

"A piping hot, hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and chocolate shavings for you." Santana took the empty tray and placed it on the back seat to throw away later. Then she grabbed the paper bag from Brittany's lap.

"And one giant ass blueberry muffin to split." Santana really did pull out a giant ass muffin. They both took a drink of their respective drinks. Brittany felt her brain and heart slow down with every sip. Hot chocolate always had that affect on her.

"Feeling better?"

Brittany nodded, but didn't look up from her lap.

"Brittany look at me."

Brittany turned her head and made eye contact with those deep brown eyes.

"You're gonna do fine, I promise. You don't need to know the whole language in one day. Nobody expects that from you." Santana gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know. It's just I really want to pass. I thought if I could get a really good grade, people wouldn't think I'm stupid." Brittany looked back down at her lap in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Santana raised her voice.

Brittany snapped her head back up at her tone.

"You are not stupid. Don't ever think or say that about yourself again. You are willing to ask for help and that's brave. Most people would rather fail. You _want _to do better. That doesn't make you stupid. It makes you so smart. And if I ever hear that word again- from your mouth or anyone else's concerning you, I will beat the shit out of them. You included." Santana smiled at her last words.

Brittany laughed at her threat.

"You got it?" Santana smirked.

Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I wanna hear the actual words. Do. You. Got. It?" Santana demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Brittany replied sarcastically.

"I may need to whup your ass for the _ma'am_ comment." Santana narrowed her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." Brittany challenged back.

Santana held her gaze for a full minute before looking away and shaking her head.

"So fucking stubborn." Santana started the car as Brittany gave her a victorious grin.

"You'd never beat me up, would you?" Brittany asked just to be on the safe side.

"I could never hurt you Brittany." Santana told her honestly.

Brittany looked at her with such caring eyes.

"I could never hurt you either, San."

* * *

><p>The morning flew by for Brittany. Her first couple of classes seemed to be only a few minutes long. When Brittany walked into her Spanish class, she took her usual seat and got out her materials. She looked up at the door and saw Sam walk in and smile at her as he made his way to his seat. He was just setting his book bag down when he was stopped.<p>

"Move."

Santana came from out of no where. She dropped her bag on top of the desk and gave him a challenging look.

"I always sit here." Sam said confused.

"Not anymore. Move it lips." Santana nudged him out of the way as she sat in the chair. Sam just stood there confused, looking back and forth between both girls. Brittany shrugged at him and smiled at Santana.

"You lost?" Santana asked narrowing her eyes on Sam as he continued to hover over her.

"Um..."

"Jesus, just sit behind me!" Santana snapped.

Sam quickly moved into the available seat and stayed quiet. Santana turned to look at Brittany and gave her a "what the fuck" look.

"Don't be mean." Brittany whispered.

Santana just rolled her eyes and smile.

"Gotta let my anger out sometimes." Santana reasoned.

Mr. Schue walked in and laid all his stuff on his desk.

"Hola classe! I hope everyone studied for today. If you could all take out a pencil and put everything else away, then we can get started."

Brittany's knee was bouncing with her nerves. She hated tests.

"Hey."

Brittany looked over at Santana.

"You got this." Santana whispered encouragingly.

Brittany nodded and when Mr. Schue placed the test in front of her, she took a deep breath and got to work.

* * *

><p>Brittany turned her test in at the end of class and walked out of the room.<p>

"So how'd you do?" Santana was leaning up against the lockers outside the door. They both started walking towards Brittany's next class.

"I think I did really good. The essay was a little hard, but the multiple choice was pretty easy." Brittany actually felt confident after taking the test. She remembered Santana's technique and it seemed to work.

"I told you. I'll be shocked if you got anything lower than a C." Santana bumped her elbow against Brittany's.

"Let's not jinx it now." Brittany joked. That's all she needed right now.

"Don't worry about it. You did great. I'll see you in gym, okay?"

"I'll be there." Brittany confirmed.

"Good. Cause if you weren't, I'd find you and drag your ass there." Santana laughed and walked down the hall to her class.

Brittany just laughed and watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Gym had been moved to the weight room that day since the weather was really crappy. Coach Beiste made everyone partner up and hit the machines, one person using it and their partner spotting them than vice versa. Of course Brittany sidled up to Santana. She tried to be sneaky about it by creeping up behind her, but she forgot Santana had master spy skills.<p>

"Nice try, Britt." Santana said not even turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Brittany asked stepping out in front of her.

"I have eyes in the back of my head." Santana whispered.

Brittany gave her a "come on" look. Santana shook her head and chuckled.

"The wall I'm facing is one giant mirror." Santana pointed out across the room.

"Oh."

Santana smiled then grabbed her hand.

"Come help me."

They both walked to the pull up bar on the wall. It was high up the wall so Santana turned to Brittany and raised her eyebrow.

"Mind giving me a hand?"

Brittany looked at her then the bar. She nodded her head and linked her fingers together into a basket so Santana could step into them. She got down low and felt Santana grab her shoulders for support. They counted to three and reached up. Santana grabbed it and pulled herself so her chin was over the bar. Brittany took a step back and watched.

Santana's arms flexed with every pull up. Brittany was nearly drooling. She watched as Santana's slender back came into view under her shirt, the skin looked so soft. She wanted to drag her nails down it. Sweat was forming on her skin making it glisten. Just watching her was making Brittany sweat. It brought back the memory of her dream from not so long ago. Her legs shook at the image her brain brought up. Santana's calf muscles clenched. The muscle was well toned from cheerleading.

God, she needed to touch her.

Brittany reached out her hand to do just that when Santana dropped down from the bar gracefully.

"You're up, Britt." Santana pulled the bottom of her shirt up to wipe her glistening face. Brittany's eyes zeroed in on the stretch of skin displayed for her. Seriously, her whole body had just shut down.

"Britt? You still in there?" Santana noticed her far away look. She knew the blonde was reacting from seeing her stomach.

Brittany snapped out of her trance and bobbed her head.

"Mmkay."

She walked to the bar and it was too out of reach. Santana placed her hand on the base of her back. Brittany was sure her handprint was burned into her skin.

"I'll give you a boost. Step up." Santana made the same basket with her hands and got down low. Brittany took a deep breath, grabbed her shoulders and stepped up.

She latched onto the bar and pulled herself up to chin level. She waited until Santana backed up then started her pull ups. She used the sexual frustration she got from watching Santana to motivate her. All the years of dancing and cheerleading had given her some serious arm muscles. She just kept her focus on counting in her head.

When she hit fifty, she dropped back down and shook her arms out to loosen the muscles. She turned around to see what Santana wanted to do next and instead found something shocking.

Santana was flushed and sweating and not from doing her own pull ups. Brittany could see the goosebumps breaking out over Santana's skin, her chest moving rapidly as she gulped down air. But what really stopped her own breathing was Santana's eyes.

They were black.

Now Santana's eyes are usually dark, but this time was different. Her pupils were dilated so big that the whites of her eyes completely disappeared. Brittany shifted in her stance, dizzy with Santana's stare on her.

"Alright ladies and gents! Move to the next course!" Coach Beiste yelled.

Both girls blinked rapidly, almost like waking up and looked at each other.

"W-where do y-you wanna go next?" Brittany stumbled over her words, still feeling the pounding between her legs.

"I don't care. You pick and you go first." Santana demanded, not looking away from Brittany. Her eyes still dark and her voice husky.

Brittany slowly led them over to the wrestling mats and laid down on her back.

"Crunches okay?" She asked timidly.

"More than okay." Santana dropped to her knees at Brittany's feet and kneeled on top of her shoes and placed her open hands on Brittany's bent knees. The skin on skin contact felt incredible. Both girls looked down at where they were making contact then back at each other. It was like a spark lit between them. A fire that would never burn out.

Brittany laid back then crossed her arms over her chest. She sat halfway up, feeling the muscles in her stomach squeeze before falling back and doing it again. Santana's eyes never left Brittany's face.

After doing thirty, Brittany traded spots with Santana and repeated what she did. Her hands on the Latina's knees felt silky smooth. Brittany's palms itched to run up Santana's legs to see if the skin was the same or smoother.

Santana started her crunches and on every sit up she'd breath out, the air warming Brittany's skin, making her feel drunk. She had no idea how many crunches Santana did, all she knows was it ended way too soon.

Coach Beiste blew her whistle and told everyone to change up again. They walked over to the wall of treadmills and they each got on one. It was the best distraction as they couldn't look at each other without getting hurt. They both ran hard. Almost like someone was chasing after them. Brittany heard her shoes pounding against the conveyor belt beneath her and from out of the corner of her eye she saw Santana doing the same.

Beiste blew her whistle for the last time and told everyone to hit the showers.

"Nice job today ladies! Way to put in a good workout!" Coach Beiste told Brittany and Santana as they were almost gasping from coming off the machines.

They walked into the locker room and grabbed their shower stuff. The stalls were all private with a curtain covering each individual stall. Both girls walked into one separately and made sure the water was almost ice cold.

After getting out, they were all wrapped in towels and standing in front of their lockers to get dressed. Brittany and Santana were dressed and drying their hair when Dani's voice floated over the lockers.

"I'm gonna talk to Figgin's about the shower situation. I mean, it isn't fair to make us shower with a dyke. How do we know she isn't creeping on us when our backs are turned?"

Brittany saw Santana go very still. Her back was to Brittany as she was facing her locker. Brittany knew Dani was referring to her and not Santana, but Santana had developed a rather protective nature towards Brittany.

Santana very gently closed her locker and walked towards the end of the row, intending on turning into the next row, Dani's row.

"Santana no! Don't! It's not worth it!" Brittany bolted after her and pulled her back.

"Let go of me Brittany. I warned her. I _fucking _warned her!" Santana's voice was deep and cold. Brittany knew she'd do some serious damage if she let her go.

"I know you did, but if you hurt her you'll get in trouble." Brittany tried to make her see that. She didn't want Santana to get in trouble.

"I don't give a fuck what they do to me! She's not gonna get away with it." Santana tried to get around Brittany, but the girl wouldn't budge.

"Please San." Brittany whispered.

Santana stopped and looked at Brittany. Brittany saw her eyes were on fire and full of rage.

"Just let it go. They've all kept their distance since you threatened them. Dani talking is nothing. Just let it go. For me. Please." Brittany begged.

Santana dropped her head for a second then looked back at her.

"This one time. That's it. Next time she goes down."

Brittany knew next time she wouldn't stand a chance of stopping Santana. She just hoped there wasn't gonna be a _next time_.

They both walked back to their lockers and grabbed their stuff. Brittany noticed how tense Santana still was. She heard everyone else leave then walked up behind Santana quietly and slowly wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck from behind, over-lapping her arms on Santana's chest.

"Thank you for not fighting, but thank you for _wanting _to fight for me." Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana's whole body went loose in Brittany's arms. She reached up and wrapped her hands around Brittany's wrists then leaned her head back a bit.

"I'll always fight for you, Britt-Britt."

* * *

><p>Brittany had Glee Club after school so Santana told her she'd wait for her. Brittany thought Santana would come into the choir room with her to wait, but Santana said she had something she had to do real quick.<p>

Practice went by pretty good, everybody was working on the songs more than dance today so Brittany got a bit of a break. When they were all dismissed, Brittany went outside and noticed Santana's car was in the same place, yet there was no Santana.

"Hey Britt, do you need a ride home?" Quinn asked, coming out of the doors behind her.

"Hey. Actually Santana was suppose to take me, but I can't find her. Her car's still here though."

"Did you call or text her?"

Brittany pulled out her phone and sent the brunette a text.

**To Santana**: hey where are you?

Brittany's phone buzzed in no time.

**To Brittany**: Football field

"Why would she be at the football field?" Brittany asked herself out loud.

"Let's go see." Quinn looped her arm around Brittany's and they walked towards the field. As they came closer, Brittany could hear the sound of cheers being yelled through the air.

"Oh god, cheerleading practice! Santana was alone with the cheerleaders!" Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany started jogging to get there faster, with Quinn hot on her heels. When they got to the fence, Brittany felt her chest unlock at the sight of Santana leaning up against a pole underneath the bleachers out of sight.

Brittany and Quinn snuck underneath as well and walked up to Santana.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany whispered so not to draw attention.

"You'll see. Hey Quinn. I'm glad you're here too." Santana smirked at both girls before turning back to watch the squad practice.

"What are we waiting for?" Brittany asked.

"Four-fifteen." Santana answered mysteriously.

Brittany and Quinn both looked at their phones and saw it was four-fourteen.

"Any second now..."

There was a strange noise then. Almost like air running through a hose. Then the sound of rapid ticking came from the field. Everyone on the field froze.

"What the hell!" Dani screamed.

Soon, water was shooting into the air and sprinkling all over the field.

"It's the sprinklers!" Another cheerleader screamed as the water soaked them. The squad continued to scream and run, but it was no use.

Brittany and Quinn stood with their mouths wide open and their eyes bugged out. Santana on the other hand, had the biggest grin on her face.

"Oh my god Santana! Did you do that?!" Brittany asked, her eyes still focused on the field.

"Yup! Found the utility closet that controls them and reset the timer." Brittany turned and looked at Santana's smug face.

"Why did you do that?"

Santana looked back at her.

"Because I couldn't let them get away with what happened earlier. And you said no violence. So I compromised. I just made them all "shower" together in public. Now let's see who's humiliated."

"You are my new hero. Like hands down." Quinn told Santana with a huge smile.

"I'm glad you get to see it."

Brittany remained quiet as they all walked back to the parking lot and went separate ways to their cars. Even on the ride home, Brittany stayed quiet, which really worried Santana.

"Please don't be mad at me Britt. I did what you told me to do. I didn't physically hurt them and there's no way it'll lead back to me, I promise." Santana tried to plead as she pulled into her own drive way.

"Just say something. Anything. Please." Santana turned to face Brittany with an incredibly worried face.

Brittany unbuckled her seat beat, grabbed her book bag from the back seat then leaned over the center consol and lightly kissed Santana's cheek.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, San." Brittany whispered against her ear, before pulling back, giving Santana a dazzling smile and getting out of the car.

When she got to the front door of her house, Brittany turned to look back and saw Santana in the same position, but with an even bigger smile then the one from earlier. Brittany sent her a light wave before entering her house, her heart beating a mile a minute.

* * *

><p>AN #2- Reviews help me right I swear! You can comment on the story or ask me any questions you have about it, or any questions for that matter. I'd love to hear from you guys! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Is it that time again? Another week, another update! Thank you everyone for all the new follows/favorites this week! We hit 100 followers! I'm so freaking happy! I love you all so much!

To my lovely reviewers-

Guest 1- Thank you for the review! Short and sweet, I like it!

Guest 2- I love a good build up lol. Thanks!

Roxy Lu- I'm so happy to have someone "favorite" this story. There are a handful of Brittana stories that I consider the "greats" and maybe someday I'll get there lol. I think you're really gonna like this chapter. Lemme know what ya think!

StephaniieC- Dani's story will come out I promise. I like to torture people as you can see. I'm loving the love! Keep it coming!

Hometownbitches18- My hand moves swiftly across the pages. Someday I'm gonna have carpal tunnel in my right hand from writing all this free-hand. I'm glad you want more and I live to serve! Enjoy and let me know how this one was for you!

Sarah Pimz- A new reviewer! Thank you so much doing this! Reviews make my world a happy place! But you must have patience with our young couple. There's much more to come for them. *wink wink* I hope to hear from you about this chapter!

GabrielaSnixx- No no! Thank YOU for the review! I love a good tension filled scene! Expect many more to come!

Magickingdom1989- Thank you! I really love writing this story. I want it to be one you can read over and over again. Thanks for letting me know how you felt!

HeYa-GLeeK12- So according to your review I did as I intended to do? Perfect! Hook, line and sinker! Maybe I have found the key on how to draw in the crowd. Tease them mercilessly! I hope this chapter helps!

Wankylove89- You shall not wait anymore! The chapter as requested. I hope it suffices!

Lexi- I love a good double chapter. Gotta keep the readers happy! And my twitter name is Sweet8245. Same as my name here. I'm always talking about the progress of the story on there so you can totally look for me there! Hope to hear how you feel about this one!

Heather- Told you I'd post tonight! I'm half asleep doing this but sacrifices need to be made! I hope you don't come across this in the middle of the night. We all need sleep and I'd hate to deprive you of that. Or would I? TTFN!

I love any and all reviews. You can ask me questions, leave comments, or even beg for faster updates- they work sometimes you know. Or if you're not comfortable with that you can look me up on twitter at Sweet82405. It's up to you. I'd love to hear from you all!

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related. I do own the insurance I have to use for when I have to go to the hospital and uncramp my hand after all this writing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

One week. That's how long it took Brittany to get her Spanish test back. For one whole week, Brittany had to suffer. Why did it take so long? Did Mr. Schue enjoy torturing her?

Everyday that week when she went to Spanish she hoped he had them. And everyday she was disappointed. The only good thing that came out of that class was the daily Santana/Sam fight over the seat next to her. Brittany guessed Sam thought it was a one day fluke that Santana wanted to sit in his usual seat. Because the next day Sam tried to sit there and Santana nearly body-checked him out of the way. Brittany wasn't one for violence, but it was pretty funny to watch Santana physical move someone almost two feet taller than her.

Speaking of Santana, neither she nor Brittany have spoken about the "kiss". Even though it was just a cheek kiss, nothing spectacular, it was still a kiss nonetheless. Her lips actually _touched _Santana's skin. And Santana's skin was so soft and warm. And she smelled so good. Brittany thought about the kiss at least fifty times a day. She had no idea where the courage came from. She just knew she had to do it. And even though they don't talk about it, they both just have this look. It's like they both have this secret that no one else knows. And it's exciting.

The following Monday was the day Brittany's suffering ended. Mr. Schue announced that he had graded everyone's tests and they were gonna go over them. Brittany was shaking like a leaf.

_This is it. This is it_. She kept repeating to herself.

Mr. Schue was coming down her row and he finally laid her test face down on her desk.

"Here goes nothing," Brittany thought to herself.

Brittany decided to do the old rip off the band-aid technique and flipped it completely over. And there, dead center on the paper was a bright red B-.

A B-. Not even a C. But a B-.

Brittany couldn't wrap her head around it. She had never gotten a B- in Spanish. This was like getting an A++.

"So? Am I a worthy tutor or should I stick with my day job?" Santana asked, slightly worried over how quiet Brittany was.

Brittany, who was still in chock just handed Santana the paper.

"Brittany! It's a B-! You got a B-! That's awesome!" Santana stared at the blonde in amazement.

"I guess you can quit your day job after all." Brittany joked, still a little dazed.

"We have to celebrate. I'm taking you out wherever you wanna go." Santana's dimple-revealing smile was so adorable. Brittany was so distracted by it that she didn't even put up a fight over who's turn it was to pay.

"Hey, we should get the whole Glee club to go out!" Sam chimed in from behind Santana.

Santana's gorgeous. Smile completely vanished from her face and her eyes narrowed as she turned around to look at him.

"Answer me this. In that whole sentence, one that you eavesdropped on, did you happen to hear me say "I'm taking you AND the Glee club out to celebrate"? Because I know I sure as hell don't remember it!"

"San..." Brittany tried to diffuse the situation.

"I just meant it would be nice if we all got together. We've all never hung out before and now we have a reason to. You can come too." Sam was getting mad at being talked down to. Everyday he had to put up with Santana's attitude for no reason.

"Oh, I'm invited to join the celebration that _I _came up with? How generous of you!" Santana mocked angrily.

"You didn't think of it. Brittany said she'd go out with us some day and now just happens to be a good time!" Sam argued back.

"Lemme tell you something..."

"GUYS! Enough!"

Both Sam and Santana looked over at Brittany.

"We'll talk about it later." Brittany told them both before looking back up towards the front of the class.

"Yeah, but Britt I-" Sam tried again.

"I _said _we'll talk about it later." Brittany's tone had an edge to it.

All three of them were silent the rest of the class. When it was time to leave, Brittany grabbed her stuff and walked out.

"Britt, wait!"

Brittany stopped and turned to give Santana her full attention.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Santana gave her a pouty face.

"I just didn't like that you guys were talking like I wasn't even there. I didn't even get a say in the matter." Brittany explained.

"You're right. I'm sorry. If you do wanna celebrate and bring the Glee club that's fine with me. Whatever makes you happy." Santana told her.

"Let me think about it okay?" Brittany asked.

"Absolutely." Santana nodded.

Brittany couldn't stay mad at her if she tried.

"Wanna walk me to class?" Brittany asked shyly.

Santana's smile from earlier was back in full bloom.

"You know I do."

* * *

><p>Glee club that afternoon was focusing on the dance steps so Mr. Schue moved the class to the auditorium. Brittany didn't know how long practice was gonna be so she told Santana to not wait around for her and she'd just catch a ride with Quinn. Santana tried to put up a fight, but Brittany was adamant.<p>

It was a tough practice. It's hard learning new steps for a song, so a lot of people were struggling, but it was to be expected.

After practice, everybody was gathering up their belongings and getting ready to leave when Sam stopped everyone.

"Hey guys! I was thinking we could all do something this weekend. We gotta celebrate because Brittany here got an awesome grade in Spanish today and I thought it could use some recognition." Sam announced looking at Brittany, which made everybody look at her too. She was so embarrassed. She hated talking about her grades except to a select few and Sam just went ahead and yelled out something really personal.

"I'm in! As long as it ain't bowling, cause I don't wear rented shoes." Mercedes yelled, causing Kurt and Rachel to agree with her.

"How about a movie?" Mike offered.

"There's nothing really good out." Blaine interjected.

Everybody was throwing ideas out as Sam made his way to Brittany, who was quietly grabbing her stuff and getting ready to leave.

"How about you Britt? What do you wanna do, considering it's for you?"

"I've already got other plans." Brittany said angrily throwing her hoodie over her head.

"What do you mean? I thought we said-"

"No. _WE _didn't say anything. _I _said we'd talk about it later and _YOU _just went ahead and did it anyway. You didn't even ask me if I wanted to do something." Brittany had never felt this mad. Sam had no right to do this.

"We didn't get a chance to talk because Santana kept interrupting. I can't get a word in around her. Plus you said a couple weeks back you'd like to get together with everyone and now's our chance." Sam said, not really sure why Brittany was so defensive.

"But you didn't ask me Sam. That's one of the problems. You didn't ask. You just assumed."

"One of the problems? What's the other one?" Sam asked getting slightly defensive as well.

"You yelling out my "awesome grade" in Spanish."

"It was an awesome grade! Why was that wrong?"

"I don't need people to know how crappy my grades are. It's embarrassing as it is. How would you like it if someone told everyone how shitty your grades were?" Brittany was pissed now.

"But Santana can know?" Sam said pissed off as well.

"Yes, because she's my Spanish tutor! And not only that, it's MY decision to tell who I want." Brittany didn't like the way Sam mentioned Santana.

"Quinn, you ready to go?" Brittany asked as she made her way off the stage.

"Right behind you." Quinn had heard their whole conversation and she agreed with Brittany. She knew Sam had an obvious crush on Brittany, but anyone could see Brittany was head over heels for Santana.

They both got into Quinn's car and sat in silence for awhile. Quinn wanted to talk about what happened, but didn't want to further upset Brittany.

"You okay?"

Brittany was quiet for another minute before answering.

"Was I too harsh back there? Did I blow that out of proportion?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Honestly, I don't think so. That was kind of a dick move he pulled. It was like he was forcing you to hang out with everybody. He shouldn't have done that without asking you first. The problem is is that his feelings for you are getting in the way."

"God, I hate this. He knows I'm gay. I don't want a relationship with him. Ever. I just want to be friends. Nothing more. Why is that so hard?" Brittany didn't want this drama in her life. She was finally in a good spot with her life and she didn't need something like this to mess it up.

"I think you need to tell him that, like to his face. Maybe then he'll understand. And maybe do it fast, because I have a feeling Santana might kill him if he tries anything with you." Quinn tried to joke, but knew it was probably true.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Aly had the house to themselves that night so Aly decided to invite a friend over to study. Brittany ordered the three of them a pizza and took hers up to her room. She didn't want to be around two giggling girls all night with the way her mood was.<p>

She took a quick shower and threw on some sweats and decided to watch some old episodes of Gilmore Girls on Netflix. She had gotten through three episodes when her phone went off.

**To Brittany****- how was practice?**

**To Santana****- Long. How did you know I was home?**

**To Brittany****- I saw your light come on from my room.**

**To Santana****- Ah. What did you do today?**

**To Brittany****- Curled up in bed and watched some Sweet Valley High. Nothing too exciting.**

**To Santana****- I would've loved to do that instead.**

**To Brittany****- Schue on you again about rehearsals?**

**To Santana****- No. I just didn't have a good time. I just wanna do nothing for a day, you know?**

**To Brittany****- Why wasn't it a good time?**

Brittany didn't want Santana to get mad. She knew that she would though if she told her what happened, but also she would get mad for not knowing later.

**To Santana****- I kinda got into a yelling match with Sam.**

Brittany waited for a text back, but instead found Santana's name flashing on her phone indicating a call.

"Hello?"

_**"What did he say?"**_

Santana's voice was low and even. Brittany knew she was pissed.

"He went ahead and told the Glee club we were all getting together this weekend to celebrate my good grade in Spanish today. He never asked me about it or anything. And I flipped out on him. I told him none of that stuff was any of his business and he had no right. I can tell who I want, like you and Quinn, but not him and he didn't seem to understand that. Quinn said his feelings for me are clouding his judgment. I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow and tell him that absolutely nothing is gonna happen between us." Brittany felt so much better after her rant. Santana was silent on the other side.

"San, are you still there?"

_**"I wish I could've seen that in person. I'm curious to see a pissed off Brittany."**_ Brittany could hear the smile in Santana's voice.

"I gotta say it wasn't one of my finest moments, but I couldn't help it. He made me so mad."

_**"Hey, if he did something wrong then you had every right to tell him. Don't be sorry for it."**_

"Well, I cancelled for this weekend. I'm not in the mood. I just wanna spend the weekend at home doing absolutely nothing."

_**"That sounds like an awesome plan, Britt."**_

"What are you doing this weekend?"

_**"Same as you. Just spending the weekend at home. It's too cold to do anything."**_

"Wanna do nothing with me? Maybe invite Quinn along? Just spend two days piggin' out and watching movies in my room?" Brittany got excited as she thought about it. A girls weekend was exactly what she needed.

_**"I'm in. Tell Quinn she better join us."**_

"Cool! I'll ask her tomorrow."

_**"Alright. I'll let you go, cause I gotta show my face at least once downstairs before I go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."**_

"Goodnight San."

_**"Goodnight Britt-Britt."**_

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Brittany was at her locker when Sam approached her.<p>

"Hey Britt. Can we talk?" Sam asked with his hands buried in his front pockets.

"Yeah. Come with me." Brittany saw Santana coming down the hallway towards her, but stopped when she saw her with Sam. Brittany mouthed _it's okay_ and watched Santana nod in understanding, but still give Sam dangerous eyes.

They walked to the auditorium since it was quiet. Brittany jumped up on the stage and sat facing Sam who was standing in front of her.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have done that without coming to you first. I'm also sorry for telling everyone about your grade. And to make it up to you, I was wondering if you'd go out to dinner with me?" Sam was looking at her with a slightly scared face.

Brittany really didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't have a choice now.

"I need to ask you something Sam and I need you to be honest with me. Is this a dinner between friends or is it something more?"

Brittany watched as Sam's face became even more nervous which wasn't a good sign.

"I honestly was hoping this could be something more. I like you Brittany. I've liked you for a long time and when you were a Cheerio I was too afraid to approach you and since you've quit, I've been building up the courage to ask you out on a date." Sam seemed to be growing with confidence with every word.

"Sam," Brittany had to get it out. "You do know I'm gay, right?"

Sam faltered a little, but it was barely noticeable.

"Well, yeah. That's what I heard."

"Then you know I only like girls then."

"I was hoping maybe if we went out on a date, you'd start to grow some feelings for me. I just really like you. Thought it couldn't hurt."

Brittany actually felt sorry for him. Sam genuinely liked her and thought one day she could like him back. It wasn't his fault.

"Sam, I like you too. I really do. But only as a friend. I'm so sorry, but nothing will ever happen between us other than friendship."

"But how do you know? You haven't even tried to like me like that." Sam pleaded.

"Because I like someone already. A lot."

Sam's face fell at her words.

"It's Santana, isn't it? That's why the sudden seat changes and why she hates me. She likes you too and saw how I feel about you too."

Brittany nodded.

"It is. That's why I know it wouldn't work between you and me. Because every time I look at her, my heart beats so fast. I've never felt that with anyone else."

Sam hung his head.

"I'm sorry Sam."

Sam just lifted his head in a small nod then turned and left.

Brittany hated to do that to him, but it was necessary. The morning bell rang and Brittany got up and headed to class.

* * *

><p>Brittany told Quinn what happened between her and Sam that morning. Brittany still felt terrible. But even Quinn said it wasn't right to keep him thinking that something was gonna happen. She even asked Quinn about having a girls weekend with her and Santana and Quinn said she was so in. This weekend was exactly what Brittany needed right now.<p>

Spanish class was super awkward. Sam didn't even try to sit in his old seat. He just flopped back into his new seat and avoided eye contact with Brittany.

Santana strolled in not long after and gave Brittany a '_are you okay'_ look. Brittany shrugged because she honestly didn't know if she was okay.

After class, Sam bolted out of the room like he couldn't stand to be in the girl's presence anymore.

"I take it you told him."

Brittany nodded.

"Yeah and he didn't take it really well."

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt. It sucks." Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's and it seemed to cheer the blonde up a bit.

"What's done is done. I'm moving on now. Or at least he can now."

"He'll be okay, I promise. Another leggy blonde will walk passed and he'll swear she's his soul mate. Just wait." Santana said, pulling Brittany out of the room by their still attached pinkies.

The rest of the week dragged by. Everybody in Glee club heard about what happened between Sam and Brittany. Everybody agreed that Brittany did the right thing by being honest with him.

Sam mostly kept to himself. In class, he never talked to Brittany anymore. She hated that he would rather completely ignore her than just be friends with her. Brittany was in a miserable mood the rest of the week because of it.

* * *

><p>Friday morning, Brittany was getting ready to head out to her car when Santana pulled up behind hers.<p>

"Hey stranger. Wanna lift?"

Santana had noticed Brittany's mood all week and she was pissed. Not at Brittany, but at Sam for treating her like that.

Brittany climbed into the car and noticed two throw away cups in the cup holders.

"Did you already make a coffee run? It's like seven in the morning." Brittany asked.

"I wanted to get you a hot chocolate and I wanted to get here before you left. Plus I needed some serious caffeine." Santana started gulping down her coffee, not even fazed by the scorching hot liquid.

"You didn't have to get me a hot chocolate. You should've slept a little longer." Brittany saw how tired Santana looked. She didn't want Santana running around for her.

"I know it cheers you up. This whole week has been really shitty to you and I wanted to make it a little better. Sleep be damned." Santana smiled.

Brittany felt instantly better. Santana had gone out of her way to be nice to her just to cheer her up. This girl was something else.

Brittany reached over and grabbed Santana's hand to hold in her lap. Santana's eyes were glued on their joined hands.

"Thank you San."

Santana looked back up at her and gave her the sexy smirk.

"Anytime, Britt-Britt."

The day went exactly like the rest of the week had. The only difference was that Brittany was in a much better mood. All thanks to Santana. Even Spanish class was tolerable with Sam moping in the back. Santana kept her occupied through the whole class.

When it was time for Glee club at the end of the day, Brittany was coming down from the second floor when she spotted Sam and Santana talking in an alcove. Or more like Santana was talking and Sam was listening.

_What could they possibly be talking about? _Brittany wondered.

Sam and Santana never noticed Brittany as she was watching them from around the wall. Santana had her finger in Sam's face and it looked like she was demanding him to do something. And with that Santana walked passed him and headed towards the back of the auditorium where she usually sat during Glee practice. Sam stood there with a somewhat ashamed look on his face then made his way to the auditorium as well.

Brittany came out from behind the wall and followed after him. She went through the back way like usual because she always left her bags with Santana while she did her homework.

Santana noticed her come in and smiled at her like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Hey stranger! Ready to get your dance on?"

Brittany so badly wanted to ask her what she and Sam had talked about, but didn't want Santana to know she was spying on them.

"Always. What are you gonna do?"

Santana shrugged.

"I got some history to catch up on. Nothing too earth-shattering." Santana watched as Brittany quickly put on her dance shoes and pulled her hair up into a pony-tail.

"Alright, well, if you get too bored you can leave and I'll hop a ride with Quinn." Brittany hated leaving Santana back here by herself.

"Never." Santana winked.

Brittany smiled and shook her head.

"Suit yourself. I'll see you in a bit."

Brittany jogged down to the stage and climbed up the steps where everyone was gathered. For the next hour or so, Brittany and Mike worked with different groups on different steps. Everybody was really catching on now so practice was running a lot smoother.

When practice was over, Brittany was in the middle of a cool down stretch when a shadow was cast over her.

"Hey."

Brittany looked up and found Sam looking down at her.

"Hey." Brittany stood up and watched as Sam shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"I wanted to apologize for my attitude this week. I was being a total dick and you didn't deserve it. I brought this all on myself and I'm really sorry. I was hoping you could forgive me and maybe we could go back to being just friends again?" Sam never took a single breath. He was so nervous that Brittany could see him shaking.

"I'd really like that. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you." Brittany felt guilty about yelling at him now. She wasn't really a yelling kind of person.

"No, it's totally cool! I get it. Only an idiot couldn't see how you and Santana act around each other. I don't want to come between you guys. And between you and me- that girl can be scary." Sam said seriously.

Brittany laughed because she knew it was true. Santana did have a scary side, but it had never been aimed towards her. Just to people who had hurt Brittany.

"Your secrets safe with me."

"Cool. Well I'll let you go. I'll see you on Monday, okay?" Sam was walking off the stage when Brittany stopped him.

"Hey!"

Sam turned around.

"We all need to do something soon. Us and the Glee club." Brittany smiled.

Sam smiled back and nodded.

"I'll keep you posted." And with that, Sam grabbed his stuff and left.

Brittany saw him leave through the back doors and her eyes automatically drifted to Santana. She was watching Brittany with a smirk on her face.

Brittany walked back to her and grabbed her water bottle from her gym bag.

"What did trouty want?" Santana asked as she put her books away.

"He wanted to apologize for the past week." Santana nodded and grabbed her stuff along with Brittany's gym bag.

"That was decent of him. You ready to go?"

Brittany watched her for a second before picking up her book bag and making her way out of the auditorium and to the parking lot with Santana right next to her.

They both put their bags in the back seat before climbing into their respective seats.

"Did you say something to him?" Brittany had to ask now.

"Who?"

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"To Sam. Did you say something to him?"

"About what?" Santana started the car and headed home. Brittany knew she was avoiding the question.

"I saw you two talking before practice. I know you said something to him." Brittany smiled because there was no way Santana could get out of this one.

"Maybe." Santana shrugged one shoulder.

"San..."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes! I spoke with him. Yes, I told him he was an asshole for treating you like that all week and how I hated how miserable you were because of him and how I wanted to beat the ever-loving shit out of him for hurting you, but couldn't because you hate violence and I didn't want to make you mad. Okay?!"

Brittany swooned. She actually fucking swooned at Santana's words. All she wanted was for Brittany to be happy and she even threatened to beat someone up to do that. Even if that's a little strange, she still found it incredibly sweet.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Santana pulled up in her own driveway and cut the engine. She flopped back in her seat and stared out the windshield.

"Because we're suppose to be taking things slow between us and I didn't want to sound all clingy toward you. I just really don't like it when you're upset. It's like not having the sun out for an entire week. It just puts you in a dreary mood and that's how I've felt all week. Like I can't be happy if you're not. And I wanted to make you happy again so I waited for Sam to come out of class and told him to make it better or I'd make it worse for him."

Brittany could feel tears filling up her eyes. No one had ever said anything as sweet as what Santana just said.

"You really feel that way?" Brittany asked quietly.

Santana looked up at her.

"Yes I do."

Brittany kept eye contact for a few seconds before leaning over and connecting her lips to Santana's cheek. She held them there for a minute, the skin under her lips so soft and warm, before pulling back and whispering back to the brunette.

"The reason I don't like you fighting is because I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. Just being around you makes me feel better. You don't need to beat people up. You don't need to threaten them. Nobody's friendship compares to ours. If someone doesn't want to be in my life, that's their loss. As long as I don't lose you, I'll always be happy. I realized that this week. Yeah, it sucked, but you being there for me everyday meant the world to me. _You _were my sunshine this week."

Santana's eyes were glistening. She just stared at Brittany in awe.

Brittany glanced down at Santana's lips and had the biggest urge to kiss them. The pull was so strong she felt her body moving on its own. But at the last second, she pulled back. She didn't want to push it too far.

"Goodnight Santana."

Brittany grabbed her bags and got out of the car. As she was walking across the lawn, she kept taking deep breaths to calm her nerves down. She needed to remember that Santana also wanted to take it slow between them and she did the right thing by pulling away.

She was coming up to her front door when a hand grabbed the crook of her elbow and spun her around. She dropped her bags in the process and came face to face with a heavy breathing Santana.

"San-"

"Screw this slow shit."

Santana wrapped her hands around Brittany's neck and pulled her close and connected their lips.

It felt like fire had consumed Brittany's body. Every nerve-ending sparked to life and her skin was almost vibrating. Santana's lips were the very definition of soft. The scent surrounded Brittany and she breathed her in. Brittany opened her mouth the tiniest bit and Santana's lower lip grazed Brittany's top. Brittany pulled Santana's plump lower lip into her mouth and nibbled it gently. A small moan rose up out of Santana and it caused Brittany to shiver. Santana slowly pulled back, separating their lips, but Brittany wasn't quite done. She quickly leaned back in and pressed a kiss to her lips causing Santana to drag her nails down the back of her head.

They finally pulled apart. Santana's hands still in Brittany's hair and Brittany's hands clutched the folds of Santana's jacket. Both girls just breathed each other in as they gazed at each other in a new light.

"Goodnight Britt-Britt."

Santana let her thumbs graze Brittany's jaw as she pulled her hands away. She gave Brittany the sexiest smirk she's ever seen and walked back to her car to grab her bag and to close the door as she had left it open. The whole time Brittany just watched her.

Santana gave a final wink then walked into her house. Brittany slowly reached down to grab her bags and made her way to her front door. When she got into her house, her mom was sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine and noticed Brittany walk in.

"Hi sweetie! How was your day?"

Brittany just stood in the entryway in a daze.

"It was perfect."

* * *

><p>AN 2- Satisfied? Lemme know if you want some more. Also, blame the Brittany/Sam fight on the fact that before I wrote that I had been listening to the Santana/Sam duet "Make No Mistake" and Sam really pissed me off in that episode so I took my aggression out here. Felt really good. See yinz next time! (And yes, yinz is a word in my town.)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: HELLO! Kinda late in the week I know, but hey I promised a chapter a week! Sorry this one took forever to get out. Work decided to kick my ass all week. I work at a seasonal place and this coming Sunday begins our off-season so I'll have a ton of time to write. Which is good for all of you, because that means a ton more chapters are coming your way! I know, I'm awesome that way. Anywho, I'm loving everyone's feedback on this story! Reviews seriously make my day. And I love having a group of you religiously reviewing every chapter and I also love all the new ones! Don't be shy to tell me what you think about it! I'll even incorporate any ideas you have into the story if you want!

To my "Star Reviewers"-

Hometownbitches18- I'm writing like a machine! I promise to keep them coming! Also, this chapter is pretty cute if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoy!

Sarah-Pimz- It's funny cause the whole time I was writing the kissing part I was actually squealing to myself as well. I woo myself with my own mind lol. I hope to get more squeals from you on this chapter!

Le Guest- I love everything about this couple too. They are the only reason I watch the show anymore. I just hope to catch a glimpse of them lol. Oh how they torture us!

GabrielaSnixx- Thank you! I tried not to rush it but I needed a kiss in there! I couldn't wait anymore! Although this doesn't mean I'm gonna have them married in this chapter. I'm still gonna build it slow with them, let them explore together. It's all about little details for me. Hope to hear from you on this one!

Lexi- You are exactly right. I hate when authors drag out the relationship but then completely give up on the story before its even finished. I have zero plans to do that. This is my very first attempt at writing ANYTHING and I'm loving every minute of it. I fall back in love with these girls with every chapter. I even have ideas for other stories, but I'm not doing any of them until I finish this one- and that's not for a while. I also gotta say something in your last review sparked something for this chapter so I hope you really like it! Lemme know please how I did!

HeYa-GLeeK12- I'm sporting the Grinch grin right now. I loved your feedback! And as you can tell, I'm not a huge fan of Sam's. I didn't like how they changed his character over the seasons, then add on his relationship with Brittany and I grew to loathe him. But I'm not gonna have him get in the way anymore this story in case people reading this do like him and I don't wanna make them mad. But yeah, I like a confident Brittany. I hate stories that make her seem like a child. So, I hope this chapter gets me back in your good graces for taking so long to update (please?) and I hope to hear what you thought about this one!

TasCar19- Thank you! I love that you love this too! That kiss was a weight off my chest. I wanted it to be perfect and not seem rushed. And apparently I did it! So thank you for letting me know! And continue I shall!

Roxy-Lu- My Brittany doesn't take stuff laying down! Girls gonna fight back lol! And this chapter you get to see exactly what you asked for! This chapter has some serious fluff to it! Enjoy!

Guest- I agree. I really wanted Santana to hit him, but I didn't wanna drag out the Sam/Brittany/Santana triangle. A lot of people don't like that, including me, but trust me I know where you're coming from. I've actually seen that happen in my own life and I want everyone to know how that's so incredibly wrong. I promise nothing like that will happen again in the story. From now on, it's pure Brittana. Thank you so much for letting me know how you felt. It means a lot to me and I hope this chapter is better for ya! Let me know!

Guest 2- Thank you! I like it too lol.

Brittana-Forever-LOVE- Thank you for reviewing! Love makes the writing go faster!

Heather- I couldn't have gotten this out without your help! I blame you for my cramped up hand!

I'd love to hear from all of you! If you wanna just leave one word I'm completely fine with that! Or you can PM me or hit me up on twitter at "Sweet82405". I love talking about what I'm writing there. Speak your mind!

And now, without further ado…ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related. If I did, all the recent spoilers would come with HD pictures!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

It happened.

It finally happened.

The inevitable first kiss.

And it couldn't have been more perfect. Brittany thought about that kiss all night. She couldn't sleep. She just laid in bed and envisioned the kiss over and over again.

How Santana was in such a hurry to get to her that she left her precious car door open and vulnerable. How she ran to her, grabbed her arm and didn't even give her a chance to speak before diving on her. It was amazing. Her first kiss was with someone she really liked and it wasn't clumsy and rushed. It was sweet and sensual. They both put their hearts into it.

It was a good thing that she didn't have school the next day, because Brittany never closed her eyes all night.

It was around 1am that her phone buzzed on her night stand. The house was dead silent and the noise caused her heart to pound like crazy. She reached over and picked up her blinking phone and saw she had a new text message. It was from Santana.

**To Brittany****- you awake?**

Brittany reached up to click on her lamp and sat up a little higher against her headboard.

**To Santana****- Yes. Why aren't you asleep?**

**To Brittany****- Why aren't you?**

**To Santana****- Just can't seem to shut my mind off. You?**

**To Brittany****- My hearts beating a mile a minute.**

Was Santana sick? She looked fine earlier.

**To Santana****- Why? What's the matter?**

**To Brittany**- **I got to kiss a beautiful girl tonight and I can't stop thinking about it.**

Brittany's smile lit up her whole face. She even shuffled her feet under her sheets because she was so giddy.

**To Santana****- I've got the same problem.**

**To Brittany****- So I guess I'm to blame for our insomnia?**

**To Santana****- I'd say so.**

**To Brittany****- Would you be offended if I said I wasn't sorry about it?**

**To Santana****- Not at all.**

**To Brittany****- Good. So what are you doing to pass the time?**

**To Santana****- Staring at the ceiling. You?**

**To Brittany****- Nothing special. Wanna watch a movie with me?**

Brittany looked down at her phone in confusion. How were they suppose to watch a movie?

**To Santana****- How?**

**To Brittany****- You have Netflix?**

**To Santana****- Yeah?**

**To Brittany****- So let's pick a movie and watch it together.**

Brittany now understood what she meant, so she quickly turned her TV on and clicked on the Netflix app. As the screen was loading her profile, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_**"Hey stranger. What do you feel like watching?"**_

Brittany felt her heart beat pick up just from hearing Santana's voice. Especially now with her slightly raspy sleepy voice.

"I'm in the mood for a happy movie." Brittany said as she scrolled down to the romantic comedy section.

_**"Alright, well do you see any good ones?"**_

They both continued scrolling until Brittany landed on her favorite movie.

"How about Dirty Dancing?"

_**"I love that movie. Girl falls in love with a dance instructor. Classic."**_

Brittany was so happy Santana liked that movie too. It was the first movie to make her fall in love with dancing.

_**"Okay, on the count of three, we click play. One, two, three!"**_

They both clicked it and it started at the same time.

_**"Here we go."**_ Santana whispered.

* * *

><p>"This is the best part of the whole movie." Brittany said, practically crawling towards her screen to see it better.<p>

_**"I know. When he comes through the door and walks straight up to her table. Ugh, I love it."**_

They talked back and forth through the whole movie. Making comments about their favorite parts, quoting the lines, or even just talking.

When the movie was over it was almost 4am.

_**"Hey Britt?"**_

"Yeah?"

_**"Are you tired?"**_

"Honestly, no. I feel wired."

_**"Ugh me too. What else can we do?"**_

Brittany looked around her room like the answer would just pop out. Her eyes landed on a picture from a couple of years ago that she took of her family on a camping trip and an idea popped into her head.

"Put on the warmest clothes you have and meet me out back." Brittany told the brunette as she started collecting items all over her room.

_**"Why? Where are were going?"**_ Santana asked confused.

"You'll see. Now hurry! I'll see you out there." Brittany hung up the phone and grabbed her warmest hoody with a hat, gloves, boots, and a scarf. She then grabbed two of her throw blankets, a comforter, and two pillows. She bundled it all up and quietly made her way downstairs into the kitchen. She pulled out a pot and filled it with water then set it on the stove to heat up. Then she went out into the garage and found the box labeled "Camping Gear" and pulled out a lantern.

When she got back to the kitchen, the water on the stove was just starting to boil so she grabbed the thermos and poured some hot chocolate mix in it then poured the boiling water in as well. She made sure to grab two mugs, then carried everything out to her back yard.

Brittany laid out the comforter on the grass, placed the two pillows together, turned on the lantern and put it up near the pillows and then put the folded throw blankets on the comforter with the thermos and mugs.

A small click was heard from the latch on the wooden gate door and Santana poked her head in. Brittany smiled and waved her over. Santana was in a pair of black baggy sweatpants, a two-sizes too big black Chanel hoody and the winter gear Brittany had given her, plus a pair of fuzzy cream-colored boots.

Even though she talked to the girl almost the whole night, Brittany felt like she hadn't seen her in forever. Her heart started pounding and her face started heating up when she remembered the last time she saw the girl.

"Hey stranger. Whatchya got here?" Santana smiled, motioning down to the spread out.

"I thought we could camp out here and watch the sun come up. Unless that's really stupid?" Brittany looked down kinda embarrassed now.

"No! This is perfect. I've never done this before." Santana walked closer to the blankets and kneeled down.

"First you've never been to a pumpkin patch, now you've never been camping? You've gotta make a list of all the things you've never done and we are gonna do them."

Brittany sat down and handed Santana a mug then poured some steaming hot chocolate in it. Santana then grabbed one of the blankets and draped it around her shoulders as she sat Indian-style facing the blonde. Brittany picked up her own mug and blanket and copied the girl across from her.

"I told you, my parents were really busy when I was growing up. It was hard having two parents with demanding jobs. I'm glad though that I get to experience these things now. Thanks to you." Santana winked over her mug as she took a sip.

Brittany glanced down at her lap and smiled bashfully.

"I'm happy too. I'm happy to show you these things. I'm happy I got to be the one to give you all these first experiences."

"You were another one of my firsts earlier." Santana grinned.

Brittany looked at her confused.

"You're the first girl I've ever kissed." Santana stated.

Brittany loved that. They were each others first girl kiss.

"Me too. You were my _actual_ first kiss." Brittany giggled nervously.

"Are you serious?"

Brittany nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

Santana looked so guilty and Brittany didn't understand why.

"What for?"

"I took your first kiss. You should've chosen your first kiss and I just swooped in and took that from you. I feel like such an idiot now." Santana looked so upset with herself.

"Hey." Brittany reached her left hand out and grabbed Santana's right. Santana looked up at her.

"Because of you, my first kiss was perfect. I don't regret a single second of it. You didn't take anything away from me. You _gave_ me something."

Santana still didn't look convinced.

"Still I shouldn't have-" Santana was interrupted by Brittany's lips gently pressing into hers.

Brittany didn't want Santana to second-guess anything so she just leaned over and kissed her. And it was even better than before. Her whole body warmed up instantly. Santana's lips tasted so good, like strawberries. It was probably from her lip balm, but it was distinctly Santana.

Her perfume was faint from being applied earlier in the day, but Brittany still smelled it and it was intoxicating. It made her head feel like she was floating.

They both separated after it felt like hours when really it was only seconds. Santana's eyes slowly opened and they were almost black. Both girls were breathing heavy, their eyes latched on one another.

"Now you're my first _and_ second kiss, by choice. Brittany whispered.

Santana's eyes shifted back and forth over Brittany's face before settling on her lips.

"Well as long as its your choice, I have no arguments here."

Both girls smiled before Brittany laid down on the blanket, Santana following. They both turned so they were facing each other.

"So tell me something you've never done before." Santana asked curiously.

Brittany thought about it for a few seconds.

"I've never skipped school. Not once."

Santana smiled big at that one.

"I must've done it fifty times. Just waited for my parents to leave then I'd go back home. I didn't live far from my last school so I'd just go home and they never knew."

Brittany laughed.

"Of course you'd do the bad things."

Santana just smiled and shrugged.

"Tell me another."

They talked all night. About anything and everything. It was around six in the morning when the sun started rising, warming the girls up from the chilly night. And with the warmth it also brought the sleepiness out in them. They were huddled close for warmth and as the sun got higher, their eyes just slowly closed and they both finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brittany felt someone touching her. It was very faint, but it was enough to wake her from a deep sleep. She opened her eyes very slowly, the sun causing her to squint at its brightness. Brittany found she was still in the same position as when she fell asleep. She was on her left side facing the sleeping brunette, both huddled under their blankets trying to stay warm.<p>

Trying to figure out what woke her, Brittany was starting to sit up when she felt it again. Brittany looked down at her hands and saw the cutest thing ever.

Santana was rubbing the cuff of Brittany's hoody with her fingers. It was very gentle, almost like a caress. Just a smooth brushing between her fingers.

Brittany smiled at the girls antics. It felt like she was reaching for Brittany even in her sleep. Brittany let her eyes roam over the sleeping girls face. She looked so peaceful laying next to her.

Brittany heard her back door open and saw her mom stick her head out. Linda looked at both girls adoringly. She saw them laying out there earlier but didn't have the heart to wake them. It just reminded her of when she found them asleep on the couch.

Linda signaled to Brittany to see if she was hungry. Brittany nodded and pointed over to Santana. Linda got her message and nodded back with a smile. She watched the girls for another second before turning back into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

Brittany laid her head back down and brought her hand up to Santana's face. She slowly ran the tip of her finger down Santana's nose, gently waking her up.

Santana's forehead crinkled as she slowly began to wake up.

"Mmm." Santana grumbled.

"San." Brittany whispered so as not to startle her.

"Hm?"

"Hey, my mom's making breakfast. You hungry?" Santana turned and rubbed her face against the pillow. She was so damn cute.

"What time is it?" Santana asked in a rough, gravelly voice.

Brittany pulled out her phone.

"It's a little after eight-thirty."

Santana sat up and looked around the yard. Brittany leaned up on her elbows watching her.

"Well?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked back at her and smirked.

"I could eat. Lemme just run home real quick and see if my parents are up. Don't wanna get in trouble for disappearing all night. I'll be right back."

Santana stood up and stretched before throwing Brittany a wink and heading to the side gate. Brittany gathered up their stuff and carried it into the house. Linda was at the stove making eggs and sausage.

"Where's Santana?" Linda asked noticing the missing brunette.

"She'll be right back. She just went to check in at her house. Didn't want to get in trouble." Brittany threw the blankets and pillows in the living room then brought the thermos and mugs to the sink.

"So when did the sleeping arrangements change last night?" Linda asked amused.

"We both couldn't sleep so I suggested it." Brittany shrugged, trying to act non-chalant.

"And?"

"And it was amazing! Mom, we talked all night! Just about anything. It was the best night of my life." Brittany gushed. She couldn't hold in her excitement anymore.

"I'm glad sweetie. You two are so cute. I could see it from day one. You girls are gonna go far."

Brittany grinned at her mom.

"She kissed me."

Linda spun around and looked at her daughter.

"Are you serious?"

Brittany grinned and nodded.

"I knew I liked that girl."

Brittany giggled then heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it."

Brittany jogged down to the door and opened it to find Santana leaning on the door frame.

"Hey again stranger."

Brittany smiled then opened the door wider for Santana to come in.

"Hey. Did you get in trouble?"

Santana shook her head.

"No, they didn't even notice I was gone."

"Good. I'd hate it if you got in trouble because of me."

"It'd be worth it."

Brittany blushed and led them back to the kitchen. Linda was just starting to plate everyone's food.

"Good morning Santana! I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving thanks."

Both girls sat down at the table, Brittany reached over to pour herself and Santana a glass of orange juice.

"Where's dad and Aly?" Brittany asked noticing their absence.

"I let them sleep in. We don't have anything planned for today, so why not? What about you two?"

Linda brought the plates over and they all started digging in.

"Actually, now that you mention it. Is it cool if we have a sleepover tonight with Quinn? We want to have a girls night."

"I have no problem with it! I'll order you girls a pizza and I'll give you some money to run out and get some snacks and drinks. Is it gonna be in your room?" Linda got up to bring more food to the table.

"Yeah. That way dad doesn't have to hide upstairs all day."

"Hey, why don't we invite your sister?" Santana asked.

"Aly? Are you sure its okay?" Brittany thought it was so sweet of Santana to include her.

"Yeah I'm sure. It'll give me a chance to get to know the littlest Pierce." Santana joked.

"I'll ask her. Do you wanna run out to the store with me?" Brittany was finishing up her breakfast and saw Santana's almost empty plate too.

"Sure. Lemme take a quick shower at my house and I'll be right over."

Both girls helped Linda clean up the kitchen then went to get ready.

"Thanks for breakfast Linda. You keep me well fed." Santana smiled at Brittany's mom as she turned to leave.

"You better come back here." Linda said in a stern voice.

Both Brittany and Santana looked at her confused before Santana walked back over. Linda pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and whispered something gently in her ear. Brittany felt her heart melt at the sight. She was so happy her mom really liked Santana.

Santana whispered something back then pulled out of Linda's embrace, both smiling like crazy at each other.

"Now you missy." Linda crooked her finger at Brittany and Brittany walked over and squeezed her mom.

"You hold on to this girl Britt." Linda whispered in her ear.

"I will." Brittany whispered back.

"Here's forty bucks. Get whatever you want." Linda gave her the money then shoo-ed them out of the kitchen.

"I love your mom. She's such a sweetheart." Santana commented as they neared the front door.

"Well I happen to love your mother too. We both got lucky."

"Yeah we did."

Both girls stood in front of each other smiling, not quite ready to leave each other.

"Guess I should go." Santana shrugged.

"Guess so. You still coming with me?" Brittany tucked her hands into the pouch on her hoody.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll be back in no time." Santana took a step closer to Brittany.

"Good, cause I want you to go with me." Brittany whispered because they were practically up against each other. She could feel the body heat coming off of Santana.

"I really wanna go with you." Santana whispered back.

"I don't want you to leave." Brittany nudged her nose against Santana's.

"Neither do I…."

Their lips grazed each other and Brittany was just leaning in to make it deeper.

*SQUEEK!*

Brittany and Santana pulled back at the noise. Brittany knew it was the floor board at the top of the stairs, meaning someone was coming down. Both girls watched Tom walk down, completely oblivious.

"Morning girls!"

Tom made his way towards the kitchen, not before stopping to give Brittany a kiss on her forehead.

Brittany was so bummed. She was milliseconds away from kissing Santana again. She looked back at Santana and noticed the pout on her face from the interruption.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled.

"It's fine. I better head over so I can shower real quick."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." Brittany opened the door then felt a hand grab her arm and lips press into her cheek.

"You owe me a real one now." Santana whispered in her ear. Her lips were right up against Brittany's ear and the feel of them made goosebumps break out on her skin.

Santana ran her hand down Brittany's arm as she walked out the door. Brittany stood frozen watching her walk away. Her body tingled all over and an overwhelming amount of heat was pounding between her legs. All from a brush of Santana's lips against her ear.

Brittany knew the second she saw Santana she was gonna pay her back.

* * *

><p>Brittany grabbed a cart as they walked into the grocery store. Santana was behind her kinda pouty again because as soon as they both climbed into Brittany's car to go to the store, they both started leaning into each other to get back their ruined kiss when Santana's mom called her cell phone, interrupting them again. Santana grabbed her phone in frustration and grumbled a "what" into the speaker. Brittany guessed Marie didn't like her daughter's attitude because two seconds later she was apologizing. Brittany just shook her head and smiled before pulling out of the driveway.<p>

Brittany headed towards the snack aisle and started grabbing bags of chips.

"Any particular flavor you want?" Brittany asked the still sulking brunette.

"Barbeque is fine."

Brittany grabbed a bag and turned back to Santana.

"Hey."

Santana looked at her. Brittany crooked her finger at her and Santana shuffled forward. When she was closer, Brittany reached out and grabbed the lapels of her jacket and brought her closer. She then leaned in and pecked Santana on the lips, bringing Santana's dimpled-grin back out.

"Don't be grumpy." Brittany whispered.

Santana leaned up and pecked her back.

"I can't be grumpy around you."

They both smiled at each other one more time, loving this new step in their friendship/relationship, before venturing to the pop aisle.

Brittany got in line at the registers and started unloading her stuff on the belt.

"Shit, I'll be right back Britt. I was suppose to grab something for my mom." Santana turned down one aisle and disappeared. Brittany noticed it was her turn in line and walked up to the register. The cashier was a cute brunette with bright blue eyes. She looked to be around Brittany's age, but Brittany never saw her before.

"This looks like a fun night." The cashier, Leah as it said on her name tag, motioned towards all the junk food and pop.

"Yeah, it's a girls night at my house. Gotta stock up." Brittany joked.

"Sounds like my kinda night." Leah smirked.

"I had a rough week at school so I'm using this to get over that. Nothing a little junk food can't cure."

"What school do you go to?" Leah asked as she bagged everything up.

"McKinley High."

"I knew I recognized you. Aren't you in their Glee Club?"

"Yeah?

"I go to Carmel High. I'm in Vocal Adrenaline. I watched you dance at the competition. You're amazing."

Brittany was flattered by her comment.

"Thank you. You guys were pretty good too."

"You just wait. We'll get you guys next time." Leah joked challengingly.

"Oh you wish!" Brittany laughed back.

*BOOM!*

Both girls turned at the sound of something being slammed on the conveyor belt. Santana stood there glaring daggers at Leah.

"Can we hurry this up? Some of us got places to be."

Brittany frowned at Santana's tone. Why was she so angry all of a sudden?

"Your total is $17.50." Leah told Brittany.

Brittany handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Brittany felt bad for the girl.

Leah smiled at her then proceeded to ring up Santana's stuff.

"That's $9.98." Leah's tone dropped when she spoke to Santana. Both girls glared at each other before Santana handed her a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Santana said in a fake sweet voice.

"Two cents? You're so considerate." Leah shot back in the same fake tone.

"It's actually very considerate, considering how badly I wanna punch-"

"OKAY! Leah it was nice meeting you! Let's go Santana!" Brittany interrupted before anything bad might happen.

They grabbed their bags and headed towards the exit.

"I'll see you around Brittany." Leah smiled at her which seemed to piss Santana off even more.

"How do you know my name?" Brittany didn't remember saying it earlier.

"I told you I remembered you. A girl that can dance like that deserves to be remembered." Leah winked at her.

Santana started moving back towards Leah before Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Santana don't." Brittany begged.

Santana gave Leah one final glare before latching onto Brittany's hand.

"Let's go Britt."

Leah's glance fell to their clasped hands and she narrowed her eyes.

Santana nearly dragged Brittany back to her car, threw the bags in the back seat then climbed into the passenger seat with a slam of her door.

Brittany placed her bags in the back seat as well then climbed into the driver seat before turning to look at a fuming Santana.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked her.

"What was what about?" Santana questioned back.

"Uh the situation two seconds ago. I was just talking to Leah and you flipped out on her for no reason."

"Oh Leah, huh? On first name basis already?"

"I noticed it on her name tag."

"Well how did she know you? Seemed like you two knew each other pretty well."

Brittany looked at Santana closely. Was she…jealous?

"Santana, are you jealous?"

"Excuse me? Am I jealous of _that_ bottle brunette? Gimme a break." Santana flopped back in her seat and crossed her arms.

Everything in her body language screamed jealousy to Brittany. She smiled because this was completely adorable.

"San?"

"What?" Santana continued to look straight ahead.

"She knew me because she's in our rival Glee Club and we just crushed them at the last competition. That's all."

Santana narrowed her eyes.

"That's all? Are you kidding me? Did you not seem to notice how she was checking you out? Or how horrible of a flirt she is? I could see her practically undressing you with her eyes." Santana exploded.

Brittany watched her for a few seconds before leaning over and kissing her jaw. Santana turned to her confused.

"I kinda like you all jealous. It's hot." Brittany joked.

Santana's cheeks twitched which meant she was fighting back a smile.

"I'm not jealous."

"Good. Because you have no reason to be. I already like someone." Brittany turned the engine on and started to pull out of the spot.

"Anyone in particular?" Santana asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"So I got some competition then?" Santana challenged.

"Not unless you enjoy fighting with yourself."

Santana reached over and pulled Brittany's right hand from the steering wheel and laced her fingers through Brittany's and laid them on the consol.

"Good to know."

* * *

><p>AN 2- Sooooo what would you say if I told you chapter 11 is just sitting here? Should I post soon or should I wait? Decisions, decisions…..you let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Hello everyone! Happy After Thanksgiving! I hope everyone enjoyed the holiday. I know I did. Wine and I are good friends lol. So, I wanted to post this chapter BEFORE thanksgiving, but work and life got real crazy and I know a lot of people wouldn't get a chance to read this until later in the week anyway so I decided to wait until today. And also it gave me a chance to add on some new parts that weren't originally there so lucky you!

Now, on to more important matters. 17 reviews. 17! For one chapter! I'm so happy to hear from you guys! It really does make my day better when I'm at work and I get an email saying someone reviewed. It really, really helps motivate my writing. I love everyone's ideas and theories. That's what makes this story build. So I thank everyone one of you for taking the time to do this.

Also, to my follows and favorites- you guys are all kinds of awesome. I don't know about you guys, but when I'm searching for a new story to read here I always go by how many people follow and how many reviews that story has. And there are some AMAZING stories on here! So thank you for liking this and wanting to stick around.

To my "Star Reviewers"-

Brittana-Forever-LOVE- I'm so glad you stumbled across this story and like it. Updates are always on the horizon! Enjoy this one!

Lanter- You think that one was cute? Ohhhh just wait…mwa ha ha.

Roxy-Lu- Jealous Santana is always my favorite. I hope I do her justice here because we're gonna see her pop out some more. And I'm sorry I couldn't get this out before your holiday started! Hopefully now you can relax and enjoy it after all the crazy is over!

Guest #1- I totally believe that is a word! And I love it! I make myself squeal over their cuteness sometimes. I'm a sucker for romance.

Sarah-Pimz- Why thank you! This story is my baby. I love watching it grow. Anything could happen. Just let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see! I'm all for ideas!

Guest #2- Ahh the sound of begging…..it warms my heart. I hope this ends your suffering!

Hometownbitches18- I always say each chapter is cuter than the next, but honestly I love all of them. I'm even gonna say it here. This chapter is uber cute. Enjoy!

TasCar19- Whoop whoop! Girl's night! Who doesn't love a good girls night? I know I do!

Santanalopez97- Another new reviewer! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope to hear more from you in the coming chapters!

AlamoSAuRuS99- ANOTHER ONE! Thank you! The updates shall be flowing soon I promise!

Lc16- This review actually came at the perfect moment because I was having some serious writers block and as soon as I read it, the words just all came out. Seriously, thank you. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!

StephaniieC- When are they not cute? These girls are the epitome of cuteness to me. And they're so much fun to write.

GabrielaSnixx- Everyone's loving the jealous Santana. I'm glad because I really want to write more of her in the future. Maybe see some fists fly…hmmmm. *ideas forming*

single vow- Thank you thank you! I love the love! Hope this one is just as loved!

HeYa-GLeeK12- Oh no! I hope you're feeling better! Being sick sucks but on the bright side it gives you time between bouts of Nyquil to read, right? It least it does for me lol. Also, thank you again for another lovely review. You gave me a better good idea for this chapter so, thank you! And as for the pace of their relationship, I'm making myself fall in love with them again too. I'm pathetic, I know lol. I hope this chapter is quite satisfying!

Guest#3- And post I shall!

Lexi- Hahahahaha! You just made it! And tell your life to knock it off or you're gonna kick IT's ass! Thank you for the review! Also, I agree with you about the other stories. I just started re-reading an old story and no joke they had the girls saying "I love you" by chapter 3 and they had just met in chapter 1. And the chapters are only around 2000 words. There's no story there. No build up. I like the build up, the romance. That's what makes me stop reading certain stories. I wanna be whoo-ed! That's what I'm hoping to bring with this story. Whoo-ness lol. Hope I hear from ya!

Heather- You know I love toying with your feelsies! I hope I accomplish that here!

WHEW! I know my AN's are long but I want to personally thank every reviewer because they deserve the recognition. And if you review I'll do the same. Lemme know your thoughts, ideas, anything! You guys are the ones building this story. I'm merely a writing tool lol.

And now, ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related. If I did, Brittana would be the #1 rated TV show ever!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Santana had to go back home for a while because her mom needed her help with some stuff. Brittany spent the day cleaning her room and getting out the inflatable mattresses and sleeping bags. Aly was so excited to join them, almost breaking Brittany's neck she squeezed her so hard.

It was around five o'clock that Quinn showed up. She had a bag full of junk food and magazines.

"Hey Britt! I got some ice cream for tonight. Grabbed all your favorites." Quinn followed Brittany into the kitchen.

"That's why I love you." Brittany took the bag from her hand and put the ice cream in the freezer.

"So who's all coming tonight?" Quinn asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Us, Santana, and Aly. San actually was the one to invite Aly. She said she wants to get to know her better."

"Aw! That's so sweet! How's everything else on the Santana front? Any new developments?"

"Well maybe something has happened….?" Brittany teased.

"Like?" Quinn leaned forward in suspense.

"Like maybe a kiss…." Brittany smiled.

"Ahh! Britt! Why didn't you tell me?! When did it happen? Who started it? Tell me everything!"

Brittany told her everything that happened last night up until this morning. Even about how Santana went crazy jealous in the grocery store. Quinn sat and listened to every word.

"I would've loved to see her all jealous. This girl is crazy about you! Tell me you're finally dating!"

"No. We're testing out the waters, I guess is the phrase. We haven't even been on an actual date yet. We just started another step together. That's all." Brittany explained.

"A step that involves your tongue in each other's mouths?" Quinn smirked.

"There's no tongues involved, creep. They've all been innocent pecks. We're building up to that." Brittany laughed.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. You both are really good for each other I think. But just know, if she hurts you I'll beat the crap outta her." Quinn shook her fist threateningly.

"Honestly, I think she'd end up killing you Quinn. The girl can fight."

"I may not win that fight, but she'll sure as hell know she's been in one."

Brittany smiled at her protectiveness.

"Thank you Quinn."

Two seconds later, Aly came walking in the kitchen in pajamas and her hair in a messy pony-tail.

"Hey Quinn!" Aly hugged the older blonde. She hadn't seen her in a while. Quinn usually came around everyday during the summer, but since school started back up she's been really busy.

"Hey Aly-cat! Heard you're joining us tonight. Nice."

"Yeah, I gotta make sure Santana's good enough for my sister."

"I'll help with that." Quinn smirked.

"Be nice you guys." Brittany warned.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

All three girls turned to look at the door.

"That'll be Santana. Remember what I said." Brittany gave them one more warning glance before making her way to the front door. She opened it to a struggling Santana. Her arms were full of bags and she could barely see over them. Brittany quickly reached out and grabbed a couple bags, revealing Santana's angry face.

"What is all this?" Brittany asked as she and Santana moved into the kitchen. They dropped the bags on the table and started pulling stuff out.

"My mom decided to go crazy and make us a ton of food. I told her it was for one night and we already had food, but I was told to shut up. So we have queso, a taco dip, stuff for nachos, and a shit ton of tortilla chips. Hey Quinn! Hey Aly!"

Brittany, Aly, and Quinn stared at the dishes on the table. They smelled so unbelievably good.

"Can we eat now?" Aly practically drooled.

"I second that." Quinn mumbled.

"Hell yeah. I'll leave some for my parents, but everybody start grabbing stuff and we'll take it upstairs."

All the girls grabbed chips, pop and Santana's amazing smelling dips. Linda was coming down the stairs when she noticed all the girls.

"Hey girls! Jesus, that's a lot of food! Do you still want that pizza?" Each girls arms were brimming with food.

"I think we'll be good. I left some for you and dad." Brittany jutted her chin towards the kitchen.

"What's that? It smells delicious." Linda looked into their arms trying to find the source of the smell.

"My mom made a bunch of dips. There's still a ton in the kitchen." Santana explained.

"Your mother is so sweet. I'm gonna have to give her a call." Linda let the girls go past her and made her way to the kitchen.

"Just yell if you girls need anything!"

"We will!" They all yelled back as they all headed up the steps.

* * *

><p>The night consisted of movies, non-stop eating, and gossip. The girls all got to know more about Santana and vice versa. What surprised Brittany was how well Santana and Aly were getting along. They just talked about anything. It gave her a chance to catch up with Quinn, so no one was left out.<p>

"Mmm Santana. I'm seriously gonna start inviting myself to dinner at your house at least every other night. This food is amazing. It's a good thing I'm not on the Cheerios anymore or else they'd kick me off again for being fat." Quinn moaned. The girls devoured all the food and now they all felt like they were slipping into a food coma.

It was a little after midnight and everyone was spread out. Quinn and Aly were on one of the inflatable mattresses watching a movie and dozing off. Brittany and Santana were up on the bed, their heads towards the bottom, also dozing off. It was more to do with the fact they both got about two hours of sleep the night before.

Brittany leaned over to see Aly and Quinn and they were out cold. She smiled down at them because they just looked utterly adorable.

"Hey." Santana whispered.

Brittany laid back down and turned on her right side so she could face Santana.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"How do we keep ending up in this same position?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just fate." Brittany joked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Santana whispered.

"Always." Brittany wanted to know all of Santana's secrets.

"Since I've moved here, every time I sleep with you, it's the best sleep ever. I just feel so completely relaxed around you."

Brittany blushed.

"Me too. Ever since last year, I've really kept to myself. I had Quinn and the Glee Club, but I didn't wanna trust anyone else. With you, I couldn't help it. I wanted to know you. I want to know every little detail about you, because everything about you fascinates me." Brittany poured her heart out. This girl just brought it out of her.

"With one look I knew." Santana snuggled closer.

"Knew what?" Santana reached over and linked her pinky with Brittany's on her pillow.

"That fate had laid a hand with us. I just know."

Brittany felt her eyes become wet with unshed tears. All these feelings were building up inside of her and she wanted to unleash them.

"I feel it too." Brittany said softly.

Santana leaned forward and kissed the tip of Brittany's nose.

"Go to sleep Britt-Britt."

Brittany closed her eyes and smiled. The tip of her nose was probably red because the skin felt like it was on fire where her lips touched.

"Do me a favor?" Brittany asked.

"Anything."

"Be here when I wake up."

* * *

><p>The first thing Brittany noticed when she woke up was the silence. The whole house was still, so that either meant it was really early in the morning or everyone had left. She looked up and saw her TV was off, so the light coming into the room had to be the beginnings of a sunrise. Quinn and Aly were imitating starfish on the floor with their limbs spread out and their mouths wide open. She was gonna totally take a picture of them. She woke up on her left side and she felt something on her back. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Santana, still facing her, sound asleep. Her right hand was clutching the back of Brittany's shirt. Almost like she was making sure Brittany stayed put next to her.<p>

Brittany tried to turn over softly, not wanting to move the bed too much. Santana grumbled and shifted closer to Brittany, her face coming up behind her neck. Brittany felt Santana's breath on her neck and goosebumps broke out all over her body. This girl was driving Brittany crazy.

Brittany tried to move again, but again she was stopped.

"Don't."

Santana let go of her shirt so Brittany could turn around and face her.

"Hey you." Brittany whispered.

"Morning stranger. Kept my promise, didn't I?" Santana mumbled, her eyes barely open.

"Yeah you did."

"Can I be rewarded with more sleep?" Santana asked, her eyes closing again.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep."

Santana smiled and snuggled closer to Brittany. Her hands came up and clutched the front of Brittany's shirt this time.

"Am I your prisoner?" Brittany joked.

"Yes. You have to go back to sleep with me. I'm not letting you go." Santana ordered.

Brittany wrapped her hand around the crook of Santana's elbow, so she could make sure Santana didn't leave either and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next time Brittany woke up it was later in the morning. Like earlier, she didn't hear any noise, so she sluggishly moved her head and looked down at the floor and saw both Quinn and Aly gone.<p>

"Hey stranger."

Brittany flipped over to her right side and saw Santana laying there with her head supported by her left hand looking down at her.

"Hey. How long have you been up?" Brittany rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep from them.

"A little while. Quinn and Aly are downstairs eating. I told them I'd be down later."

"You should've gone if you're hungry." Brittany knew Santana loved breakfast.

"I wasn't gonna break my promise."

Brittany looked confused for a second then smiled when she remembered.

"You could've woken me up. I didn't mean to make you wait all morning."

Santana smiled down at her.

"I didn't mind."

Brittany looked at her with caring eyes. Santana was the sweetest person she knew.

"Well, how about we head down with everyone else and eat?" Brittany sat up and stretched her arms over her head, feeling all her cramped muscles loosen up. She turned to look at Santana and the brunette was looking down at the bottom of Brittany's back where her shirt had ridden up. Brittany's cheeks reddened at Santana's obvious leering.

"You ready to go?" Brittany whispered.

Santana snapped her eyes back up at her and smiled.

"Ready when you are."

They both got up and made their way downstairs. The smell of waffles was coming up the stairs and the girls were drawn to it. As they stepped into the kitchen, all eyes fell on them.

"Look who decided to wake up finally!" Tom joked over his newspaper.

Quinn and Aly chuckled as they watched both girls look away bashfully.

"Leave them be. They needed the extra sleep." Linda said over by the counter where she was making home-made waffles.

"Well I'll just be in the living room if anyone needs me." Tom grabbed his paper and coffee and walked up to Santana and Brittany.

"Morning Bumble-bee. Santana, I saw your father earlier. He said to ask you if you could come home around noon, because you all have plans. But no rush."

"Thanks Tom." Santana smiled.

Tom smiled and nodded then headed to the living room.

"That reminds me," Quinn spoke up. "I gotta leave soon too. I told my mom I'd help her out with some function she's throwing."

"You need to come around more often young lady. And tell your mom if she needs anymore help to give me a call." Linda walked over and gave Quinn a kiss on her head.

"I will, I promise. And I'll be sure to pass the message on to my mom. Thanks for last night, Britt. I think we all needed that. Santana, you're growing on me. Don't be a stranger." Quinn got up and hugged each girl.

"And Aly-cat, you text me later, okay?" Quinn hugged Aly tight. Brittany figured Quinn saw Aly as a little sister. She grew up as an only child and never got the chance to have a sibling.

"I will. I'll keep you updated." Aly promised.

"Updated on what?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing." Aly smirked secretly.

Aly and Quinn shared a sneaky smirk, giving Brittany the clue the secret had to do with her and possibly Santana. Quinn said one last goodbye and left.

Santana and Brittany sat down at the table to eat and chat with Aly and Linda before Santana had to leave. Brittany walked Santana to the door, really wishing she could stay. Every time Santana left her presence, it felt like she wouldn't see her again. And that thought terrified her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Santana asked.

"You'll be gone all day?" Brittany wanted to see her. She didn't want to spend the day alone.

"I don't know honestly. I just know my parents wanted to do something. I don't wanna make any promises to you and end up breaking them." Santana looked just as miserable about leaving as Brittany.

"Mmkay." Brittany mumbled.

"Please don't do that." Santana begged.

"What?"

"Don't be sad. I feel guilty enough. I'm one quivering lip away from telling my parents to hell with their plans and staying here with you." Santana looked completely serious. She really would blow off her parents to spend the day with her. But Brittany didn't want that. As much as she wished Santana could stay, she didn't want to take up the time Santana could be spending with her parents.

"I'm not sad. I'm just bummed about having to share you. If I do have to share you, I'm glad it's with your parents. So go have fun with them. I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany leaned forward to open the door, but Santana beat her there. She grabbed Brittany's hand before it could grab the door knob and pulled it behind her back, drawing them closer together. Brittany's other arm automatically followed and wrapped around Santana's waist. Santana then brought her own arms up and wrapped them around Brittany's neck.

"I'm driving us to school in the morning. No arguments. We may even be stopping at the Lima Bean." Santana smiled up at Brittany before leaning in and kissing her jaw. Her lips lingered for a few seconds, just enough to make Brittany's head all fuzzy, then pulled back.

Brittany looked at her with hazy eyes and a goofy grin on her face. Before Santana could fully pull away, Brittany tugged her back and kissed the tip of Santana's nose.

"I'd love to drive to school with you." Brittany whispered.

Santana gave her a huge dimpled grin.

"But I'm paying at the Lima Bean." Brittany ordered.

The smile on Santana's face quickly fell.

"Oh like hell you are."

"We'll see." Brittany challenged.

Santana smirked and shook her head.

"Stubborn…."

They both separated and Brittany opened the door for Santana.

"I'll text you later. I promise." Santana said before sending a wink Brittany's way and heading home.

* * *

><p>The rest of Sunday was spent on homework and TV. Brittany had zero desire to do anything else that day. Santana did text her later that night, they talked about what they both did all day. Turns out Santana and her parents went to visit her grandparents who live about twenty minutes away. They both kept texting until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore and they drifted off to sleep.<p>

The next morning, Santana pulled up in Brittany's driveway bright and early. Brittany grabbed all her stuff and went out to the warm car.

"Morning!" Brittany wasn't normally this chipper in the morning, but just being around Santana again brought it out of her.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Santana asked as she pulled out onto the street.

"Wonderful. You?"

Santana shrugged.

"Could've been better."

Brittany looked over at her and saw how tired Santana's eyes were. They even had a hint of redness to them, indicating she must've rubbed them a lot.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I guess I got used to having my own personal heater with me in bed. I'm getting spoiled by you." Santana joked.

Brittany tried to feel bad, but the fact that Santana couldn't sleep because she was used to Brittany being with her made butterflies explode in her stomach.

"All I need is a huge cup of coffee and I'll be fine." Santana said through a yawn.

They pulled up to the coffee shop and Brittany unbuckled herself.

"Where are you going?"

Brittany looked over at Santana's confused face.

"To get us some coffee…..?"

Santana shook her head.

"I told you I'm getting it."

"And I told _you _we'll see." Brittany smiled and got out of the car.

"Britt-" Was all Brittany heard as she closed the door and jogged to the building.

"Brittany!"

Brittany quickened her pace so Santana wouldn't beat her there.

"I'm gonna kill you if you pay for anything!" Santana threatened from her car.

It seemed luck was on her side, because there was no line up at the counter when Brittany ran up there.

"Hi! Can I get a large mocha and a large double chocolate chip frappe please?" Brittany asked the girl at the register and handed her a twenty. The girl gave her the change back just as Santana came up right behind her.

Brittany felt Santana's hands wrap around her waist and her lips graze her left ear.

"I'm so getting you back for this." Santana whispered as she dug her fingers into Brittany's ribs, which was a very ticklish place on her body. She yelped and giggled until Santana finally relented. She brought her hands down near Brittany's stomach, making Brittany's breathing pick up.

"Brittany!" The barista yelled.

Both girls looked in her direction.

"I'll grab them." Santana dragged her hands away from her body and made her way to the far counter to pick up their order.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick, San." Brittany told her.

"I'll be here."

Brittany smiled and walked to the bathroom. She walked up to the mirror and saw how flushed her cheeks were. Santana hadn't touched her like that before, but Brittany wasn't complaining. That was the first time she ever showed any kind of PDA. Not that it was much, but for Brittany it was. She just didn't know what brought it on.

She quickly washed her hands and brought some water up to her cheeks to cool them down. After drying her hands and face, she reached into her coat pocket to grab her chapstick when she felt something else. When she pulled it out, she found a twenty dollar bill in her hand. Brittany knew it wasn't in there earlier and she never put money in her jacket so how could it just-

Santana.

Brittany looked at her reflection in the mirror as all the pieces clicked in her mind. Santana used her hands as a distraction and discreetly put a twenty in her pocket, as a way to actually pay for the drinks.

"Ohh she's gonna get it." Brittany whispered to herself.

Brittany was determined to sneak the money back to Santana. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and marched out of the bathroom. What she wasn't expecting was to see Santana and the barista chatting and laughing. The barista had bright red hair pulled up into a messy bun and her ears were completely covered in piercing. She was leaning on the counter, much too close to Santana and she was giggling at everything Santana was saying.

Brittany had the biggest urge to grab that girls face and shove her back.

That girl clearly saw both Brittany and Santana earlier when Santana had her arms around her. So what the hell gave her the impression she could flirt with Santana?

Brittany narrowed her eyes and walked quickly over to the girls, her eyes lasered in on Santana.

"Hey you." Brittany said softly before leaning in to kiss Santana on the cheek.

Santana looked at her surprised for a second before smiling at her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Santana asked.

"Yep. Let's get outta here." Santana shivered when Brittany dragged her lips on her ear. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's right arm and cuddled close to her.

"I hope you come again Santana." The barista chimed in.

"Oh don't worry, **WE** will." Brittany had a bite to her words. The girl seemed to get the message and backed up.

"Come on Britt." Santana grabbed her drink, handing Brittany hers.

When Santana lifted her arm to hand over the cup, Brittany quickly slipped the twenty into the pocket of Santana's leather jacket.

Santana led them both out of the shop and back to her car.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"I'm perfectly fine…why?" Brittany smiled.

"It's just…you seemed kinda tense back there. Nearly tore that poor girls head off." Santana said a little curiously.

Brittany just shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.'

"Okay…" Santana turned to start the car.

"I just didn't like how close that girl was to climbing over the counter. She could've gotten hurt."

Santana glanced back at her and smirked.

"What?" Brittany asked.

Santana leaned over and pressed her lips against Brittany's. The kiss reminded Brittany of their first one with its passion. Santana opened her mouth gently and pulled Brittany's lower lip into her mouth, where she gently nibbled on it.

Brittany felt like she was spinning. Her head was all over the place, trying to read every feeling coursing through her body. It was too much. She felt Santana's fingertips run along her jaw, holding Brittany there for a few more seconds before slowly pulling back, taking Brittany's lip with her for one last taste before releasing it.

They both looked at each other and grinned.

"You never have anything to be jealous about. I'm always thinking about doing that and it's always with you. I promise." Santana whispered.

Brittany nodded and smiled. But who said she was jealous?

* * *

><p>Later that day, Brittany felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She was in her history class watching a stupid documentary. She pulled out her phone and hid it under the desk so the teacher wouldn't see it. She had a new text message.<p>

**To Brittany**- **This better not be the twenty I stuck in your pocket this morning Brittany Pierce.**

Brittany chuckled under her breath. This kinda felt like a game now. Who can hide the money on who better?

**To Santana****- I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**To Brittany****- Uh-huh.**

In gym class, Brittany found that same twenty hidden in her locker. Santana must've snuck it in there when she was getting dressed.

So Brittany in return stuck it in Santana's jeans pocket when she asked if she could go to the bathroom during gym.

Then after Glee club practice Brittany found it in her boots when she went to change out of her dance tennis shoes.

So, finally when they both climbed into Santana's car at the end of the day, Brittany pulled Santana's hand into her lap and slapped the bill into the palm of her hand.

"If I find this again, I'm gonna super-glue it to your windshield." Brittany warned.

"I'm not taking it back." Santana defended.

"And you call me stubborn."

"You started this. I told you I was gonna buy the drinks this morning." Santana reminded her.

"Can I ever pay for something?" Brittany asked.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I don't want you to have to pay."

"Well too damn bad!"

Both girls were silent the rest of the ride home. When Santana parked in her own driveway she looked over at Brittany, who was staring out her window.

"Britt?"

"What?" Brittany continued to look out the window.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get snappy with you. I just…."

"What?"

"I just wanna treat you right. I want to buy you the things you want. I want to take you to dinner and not let you worry about the bill."

"Well I wanna do those things for you too. I don't want you to spend all your money on me."

"I'll make a deal with you." Santana stated.

"Okay?"

"I will let you pay this time, but for our next trip I'm paying. Deal?"

Brittany thought about it for a minute.

"Depends."

"On what?" Santana asked.

"On what our next trip is."

Santana smiled and looked down at her lap.

"I was kinda hoping our next trip could be our first actual date."

Brittany's eyes grew wide.

"Date?"

Santana nodded.

"Would you go on a date with me Brittany? I've been dying to ask you for a while now."

Brittany stared at her in shock. She honestly didn't see this coming today.

"Britt? Will you?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany opened her mouth.

"I….."

* * *

><p>AN 2- AHHHH NOOOO! A cliffhanger! How could I?! Maybe I can be persuaded to end the misery sooner? We're almost at 100 reviews! *wink wink*


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Happy Saturday everyone! Or Sunday considering it will be Sunday in about an hour. I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. Mine sucks cause it's done nothing but rain for days. Where the hell is my snow?! It's December damn it! But enough about me. Let's talk about WOLIK.

First, I would like to say thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this week. You guys are awesome-sauce. I even love the author follows/faves. Those are sooo cool!

Second, I would like to give a huge shout out to all my reviewers. 19 reviews for one chapter! That's the highest one so far! I wake up and turn on my phone and it just buzzed for a solid five minutes with messages. My poor phone was gasping for breath trying to pull up all the emails. Every chapter more and more people review and that just makes my day. Honestly, thank you.

Third, I know I take all week to update and that sucks (but compared to some stories that take a fricken year for one chapter), but I seriously need that long. I write every chapter by hand first. Crazy, I know. But it's actually very therapeutic and helps me kill time at work, because I work in a seasonal place and its currently our off season and I have nothing to do when I'm there so I write. But I promise to always have a chapter for you guys EVERY week. No excuses. I made that promise to you guys at the beginning of this story and I'm sticking to it. I need this just as much as you guys. I'll just blame myself for the carpal tunnel later in life, it's fine.

Now, to our STAR REVIEWERS-

Brittana-Forever-LOVE- I do love a jealous Santana more, just wanted to change it up some lol. Don't worry, she'll be back.

TasCar19- These girls are so much fun to write. I love their interactions in my mind when I'm writing these and I'm so glad you like them too. I try not to make it too cheesy. I want it to be believable. And as for Brittany's answer- you shall find out.

Guest #1= MWA HA HA! But of course I am!

Roxy-Lu- Ahhh assumptions! You will find out today. As for the whole jealousy thing, I hate stories that have them constantly jealous over every little thing then fighting about it and breaking up and blah blah blah. Yes, they're gonna get jealous from time to time. Those girls are hot! But I'm not gonna make it a huge thing that comes between them all the time. I like to think they're a little more mature than that. I hope this chapter brings all kinds of gooey feelings!

Thatgirlbehindthatscreen- Awww thank you so much! Here's a chapter to end your misery!

GleeLover0210- This story is my ideal relationship. It's what I want. And I'm sure a lot of people would agree. Thank you for the feedback! I really appreciate it and hope to get some more!

Hometownbitches18- Hmmmm well number one I believe I have completed here so please put the knife down. And the second one….I think that can be arranged. Just for you.

AlamoSAuRuS99- I love bringin' on the feels! Hahaha thank you! Let me know more!

Guest #2- Why thank you! And feedback is wonderful! I hope you enjoy this one!

StephaniieC- I love cliffhangers! Leaving people on the edge of their seats begging for more! How could I turn that down?! Maybe I'll start leaving every chapter with a cliffhanger! *Ideas ideas* Keep the love flowing in! Makes the pen write quicker!

Guest #3- What would happen if she were to say no? Would that be bad?

Sarah-Pimz- Update is here! And as for the other question, I feel Dani has been far too quiet lately. Something wicked is on its way I believe. Soon. Until then, enjoy this one and let me know!

Guest #4- I have a strange feeling you want Brittany to say yes…don't know where I got that from lol.

Jaewashere76- Cliffhanger of course. I need those! And are you _really_ sure Brittany's gonna say yes? Let's find out shall we?

Wankylove89- I'm just crazy that way! I love the torturous feeling they bring! But I must end that torture now. Enjoy it while it lasts and let me know how it is!

Guest #5- If I'm amazing for writing this story then YOU are amazing for reviewing! That's how it works. Thank you for letting me know I'm driving you crazy. I really do enjoy it. Keep the feedback coming please!

GabrielaSnixx- Don't worry anymore! The long awaited chapter is here! And with it I bring the cuteness again. I'm a sap, I know. Enjoy!

HeYa-GLeeK12- Thank you for the idea! Anything else you wanna see just let me know! I love Aly and Santana's friendship. I'm gonna be bringing more of that around soon. And I hope you're feeling much better this week! I work in a very cold place in the winter and I'm constantly getting sick. We can just both be all sickly together lol. Have fun with this one!

Lexi- I don't know how you do it but every time I go to update you always post a review just before. You must know when I'm gonna do it. What's your secret? These girls have a long journey a head of them and I intend to explore every inch of this relationship. That includes all kind of whooing. Stick around! And I can't wait to hear back from ya!

Heather- Oh Heather…..you know I wanna hear from you as soon as you read this. Of course I'll still be asleep but hey I like waking up to surprises too! Now here's yours!

Whew! That's everyone! If you guys out there have any ideas or comments please let me know! I will gladly answer any questions and I want your feedback. You can either review here, private message me, or look me up on twitter under Sweet82405. Stay up to date with the story's progress there.

And so, it is now time to read.

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related. I'm poor.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Both girls stared at each other. Santana looked nervous and was biting her lower lip. And Brittany looked shocked and lost in her own thoughts.

"Britt? Will you?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany opened her mouth.

"I….."

_Just say it,_ she told herself.

"I'd love to."

Santana's face broke out in a huge grin. Brittany could practically hear Santana's heartbeat she was so happy.

"When?" Santana asked. "This weekend?"

Brittany's smile disappeared when she remembered something.

"Crap! I can't this weekend. For Thanksgiving break my family's going up to my grandparents in Dayton. I won't be back until Sunday night."

Santana's smile fell at her words.

"Well, what about the following weekend?" Santana really didn't want to do it during the week, because she knew school would get really busy this week plus Brittany's Glee practice. She wanted it to be when they could both relax.

"I can do next weekend. It sucks we have to wait, but it's worth it." Brittany reasoned.

Santana's smile was back in full bloom.

"Next week it is then."

Both girls had goofy grins on their faces. Which was funny, because it wasn't like they don't see each other everyday. Santana was thinking just that when something popped into her head.

"Wait. You said you're leaving? For four days?"

Brittany nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. We always do Thanksgiving at my grandparents house, because they don't like to travel. We're leaving Wednesday night and coming back Sunday night." Brittany loved her grandparents dearly, but this year she really didn't want to go. This would be the first time she and Santana have actually spent days apart. And even though they weren't officially dating, they spent all the time they could together. Almost like a couple. And to tell the truth, Brittany really wasn't ready to be separated from Santana.

Santana stared at her with upset eyes before leaning forward and kissing Brittany gently. The kiss was bittersweet and made Brittany's heart pound.

When they pulled apart, Santana grazed her fingers over the back of Brittany's neck and leaned her forehead against Brittany's. They both closed their eyes and breathed each other in. They didn't need anything else, they just needed to be close.

"This may sound clingy, but I'm really gonna miss you." Santana said softly, her nails scratching back and forth over Brittany's neck.

Brittany's breathing was shaky from the feeling of having Santana so close to her.

"I'm really gonna miss you too. Maybe we'll get lucky and my parents will want to come home early." Brittany knew it was a long shot, but she could dream.

"As much as I want that, I really want you to spend time with your family. I'm sure you don't see them as often. I can't be selfish with you. I gotta learn to share, even if I really don't want to." Santana chuckled to herself.

"I have the same problem." Brittany joked.

"I guess we should both head inside." Santana regretfully pulled away.

Brittany nodded and looked at the time.

"My mom's probably wondering where I am. Dinner's gonna be ready in a few minutes." Brittany reached down to grab her bags.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Brittany glanced back up at Santana.

"I'll be there."

They both got out of the car and Brittany headed in the direction of her own house.

"Hey!"

Brittany looked back.

Santana crooked a finger at her, drawing her back to the front of the car. As soon as Brittany was close enough, Santana tugged on the front of her hoody and brought their bodies closer.

"No goodbye kiss?" Santana smirked.

"Oh. I didn't kn-" Brittany stopped talking as soon as Santana's lips connected with hers.

This kiss was so soft. It felt like they were barely grazing their lips together. Either way, it still sent a shiver down Brittany's spine.

"Goodnight Britt-Britt." Santana spoke the words directly on Brittany's lips.

Brittany pulled back and gulped in some seriously needed oxygen.

"Goodnight San."

Both girls slowly walked towards their houses, watching each other walk away by giving each other quick glances over their shoulders before finally disappearing into their houses.

* * *

><p>Brittany was standing in her grandparent's guest room staring out the window and watching the snow build up on the roads. It was the Saturday after Thanksgiving and it seemed like there was no chance in hell she and her family were gonna go home early.<p>

Not one snowflake had fallen for days and all of a sudden the sky just opened up and decided to blanket the world in white. Brittany usually loved the first snow fall of the year, but today she was anything but happy.

There was seriously nothing to do at her grandparents house. They had basic cable, no internet, the closest shopping mall was a couple miles away and with the condition of the roads, that wasn't even an option.

She and Aly were sharing the one guest room while her parents were in the one down the hall. Aly was downstairs helping their mom and grandma bake Christmas cookies. Brittany had helped earlier, but then decided to go lay down for a while. As soon as she got to the room she noticed how bright it was outside and that's when she saw the snow.

Brittany pulled out her phone and sent a text to Santana. This was the only way they could talk to each other all weekend because they both were so busy with their families.

**To Santana****- I'm really starting to hate snow.**

Brittany laid on her bed and checked her facebook to see how everyone else was enjoying the holiday. Two minutes later her phone buzzed with a new text message.

**To Brittany**** Ugh. Tell me about it. Please tell me you guys aren't risking coming home early in this? The roads are really dangerous.**

**To Santana****- No. We're not going anywhere. And with the way this is coming down God knows when we'll leave.**

**To Brittany****- I don't care when you leave, as long as you're safe. I don't want you getting hurt.**

Brittany loved how caring and protective Santana was of her.

**To Santana****- I promise I'm staying put lol.**

**To Brittany****- Good. So how's your vacation going?**

**To Santana****- It was fine. Now it's really boring. We are trapped inside. I decided to take a nap aka text you.**

**To Brittany****- Lmao! Same here. My parents and I got back from my grandparents early this morning before all the snow hit. I've been in my room ever since.**

**To Santana****- I'd suggest we watch a movie together, but my grandparents don't have internet. I'm stuck in the stone-age! And I'll scream if I have to listen to one more football game.**

**To Brittany****- =( no internet?! I'd walk home in this blizzard for some wifi. And my dad has been watching every single football game since Thursday. Imma bout to kill him. **

**To Santana****- I'm sorry. Maybe they're almost over.**

**To Brittany****- Football never ends...It's fine. I'm just gonna hide in my room until Monday.**

Brittany hated that Santana was alone. If she was there, they would be cuddled up in her bed watching movies and kissing and...

Brittany really missed her.

**To Santana****- I miss you San.**

**To Brittany****- I really miss you too Britt-Britt. I can't wait until you come home.**

**To Santana****- Not much longer now.**

* * *

><p>That fucking snow!<p>

It never stopped all day Saturday OR Sunday, so now Brittany and her family were stuck in Dayton another day. Brittany's parents called Brittany and Aly's schools and told them the situation. Brittany just wanted to go home. She had text Santana and told her she was still at her grandparents. Santana said the school was running on a two-hour delay because the roads were still bad there.

Brittany's family waited all day for the roads to clear before finally attempting to head home. It took them nearly twice as long than normal to get home, because they could only go about twenty-five miles an hour.

When they pulled into their driveway, Brittany had never been so happy to see her house. Or more importantly- Santana's house.

Everyone lugged their bags into the house. Brittany ran up to her room with her things and collapsed on her bed face first. She knew she had better start unpacking, but there was something she desperately needed to do first. She dug her phone out of her back pocket and fired off a quick text.

**To Santana****- Guess who's finally home?**

Brittany didn't even get a chance to put her phone down before it buzzed with a reply.

**To Brittany****- I've been worried sick! You guys were crazy to venture out in this! I'm glad you made it safe and sound. How was the ride?**

**To Santana****- You had nothing to worry about. My dad drove almost thirty miles under the speed limit. That's why it took so long to get back. I'm so happy to be home!**

**To Brittany****- Well I'm glad you're home too. I'm telling your parents you guys aren't allowed to go on anymore trips this winter. Scare me like that and I don't get to see you for days? No me gusta.**

Brittany giggled at her little rant. She agreed though. No more trips this winter, that's for damn sure!

**To Santana****- No more trips. My other grandparents come to our house for xmas. We split holidays with them.**

**To Brittany****- So I get to see you for xmas?**

Brittany wanted to see Santana now. She hadn't seen her in five days and she just needed to see her in person. So, she changed her clothes from all sweats to jeans and a hoody and ran downstairs.

Linda was sorting through their mail in the living room when she heard Brittany come down.

"Where you going?" Linda had a feeling she knew where, but didn't want to say anything.

"Santana's. I'll be back later." Brittany threw her scarf around her neck and tugged on her boots.

"Alright. Be careful. And tell them I said hello." Linda watched her daughter leave. The urgency to see Santana made Linda smile. Those girls were crazy about each other.

Brittany trudged through the shin-high snow in her yard and ran up to Santana's front door. She knocked quickly then shoved her hand back into her warm pocket. The door opened and Carlos was smiling at her.

"Brittany! You made it home I see. Santana's been a nervous wreck all day." Carlos laughed. "Come in and get warm!"

Brittany kicked her boots on the step to rid them of snow then shuffled into the warm house. Carlos took her scarf and hoody from her and hung them up on a hook by the front door.

"Santana's upstairs. I'm sure you know the way." Carlos smiled and nodded towards the steps.

"I do, thank you. By the way, my parents said to say hello." Brittany removed her boots quickly and moved to the staircase.

"Well tell them we said hello back and that we all need to get together for dinner again soon."

"I will." Brittany promised and made the trek upstairs.

The hallway was dead silent but as she got closer to Santana's room, she heard someone humming softly. Brittany pressed her ear to the door and found out it was Santana singing softly. And beautifully.

Brittany lightly tapped on the door and heard shuffling around before the door flew open. Santana's shocked face stared back at her for about five seconds before she grabbed Brittany's sweatshirt and pulled her into a bear hug. Brittany's whole body went limp when Santana's perfume wafted over her. It smelled so familiar and comforting. Brittany knew this is what she needed for the last couple of days.

"You really are back."

Brittany pulled back to look Santana in the face. She looked so relieved to see Brittany too.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Brittany promised with a bright smile.

Santana reached down and grabbed both of Brittany's hands from around her waist and tugged her into her room and closed the door.

"I know you wouldn't lie. I just needed to see you to prove it. To know you made it back okay." Santana said while giving Brittany a look-over to see if she truly was okay.

"I'm fine. Just tired from being cooped up in a car for hours." Brittany really did feel her muscles growing heavy with weariness. It was only a little after twelve in the afternoon. Her family had gotten up super early to start the adventure home.

"Well, I was about to get something to eat and watch a movie. Wanna join me?" Santana offered.

"I'd love to. I'm starving." Brittany heard her stomach grumble at the mention of food.

She went to get up from sitting on the edge of Santana's bed to being pushed back down by the owner of said bed.

"You stay here and relax. I'll bring it up." Santana ordered.

"I can help it's fine." Brittany tried to get up again and was forced to sit once more.

"I've got it. Seriously, just stay put. Please." Santana gave her puppy eyes and Brittany nodded. That look could make her do anything.

Santana smiled and kissed Brittany's forehead.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Make yourself at home." Santana tapped Brittany on the end of her nose then turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Brittany had been to Santana's room a couple times, mostly for her Spanish lessons. Nothing seemed to have changed much from what Brittany could see. She did notice, however, that Santana's Ipod dock was on and the Ipod was stuck on pause. Curiously, she went over to it and clicked play. The sound of Amy Winehouse filled the room. Her voice husky and deep, instantly reminding her of Santana. She moved back on the bed and let the music soothe her. She could picture Santana singing along with the song, her voice matching up perfectly. Brittany closed her eyes and laid back on the bed. All she heard was Santana singing now. She was hypnotizing. She imagined Santana singing to her all the time. She would do it when Brittany wasn't having a good day, or when they were in line at the grocery store and Santana would sing quietly in her ear from behind while holding on to her. Or even sing her to sleep at night, cuddled up in bed and buried under a mountain of blankets. She wanted it all.

* * *

><p>Brittany felt someone running their fingers across her face, tickling her with their soft touch.<p>

"Britt?" Someone whispered.

Brittany was so comfortable and wasn't ready to get up yet. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Britt babe, you gotta get up and eat." The voice whispered again.

Brittany groggily sat up and opened her eyes. Santana was kneeling on the bed next to her. On the nightstand was two plates with sandwiches and chips and two cans of coke.

"How long was I out?" Brittany asked as Santana shuffled up the bed to sit with her back up against the headboard.

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe twenty. You went out like a light." Santana patted the spot next to her and Brittany crawled up to sit next to her. Santana handed her a plate and even opened her pop for her. As soon as she was situated, Brittany dug into her food. She really was starving.

"Does Amy Winehouse usually put you to sleep?" Santana asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

Brittany just noticed the room was silent. Santana must've stopped the music when she came back.

"Not usually, but for some reason I pictured you singing it and I just completely relaxed. I hear you in her." Brittany's sandwich was completely gone so now she was working on her chips. With the food in her stomach she felt even more tired.

"You finished?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded.

"Thank you. It was really good."

"You wanna go home or do you wanna maybe stay and watch a movie with me?"

Brittany had no desire to leave. But she was afraid she'd fall asleep again.

"I'd love to stay, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna pass out again on you." Brittany yawned, proving her point.

"I don't care. I'm more than happy to let you sleep. Unless you'd rather sleep in your own bed?" Santana didn't want to come off desperate.

"No, I'd rather stay here. As long as you're okay with it." Brittany snuggled down further so her head was laying on the pillow. Santana put both of their empty plates on her nightstand and grabbed her remote.

"I think The Santa Claus is on in a few minutes. Is that okay?"

Brittany sluggishly nodded.

"It's one of my faves."

"Mine too."

Santana grabbed her comforter and wiggled it out from under their bodies so they'd stay warm. Brittany was so comfortable just laying next to the brunette. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the TV as it lulled her to sleep. It wasn't long before she felt fingers running through her hair, nails scratching at her scalp.

Brittany decided to be brave and shuffled closer to Santana's left side, laying her head on Santana's chest and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Santana didn't even tense up. She just pulled Brittany in closer and continued to run her fingers through Brittany's long blonde hair.

With the combination of Santana's warmth, smell and hand ministrations, Brittany was out cold in no time.

* * *

><p>Brittany felt herself waking up. She so desperately tried to fight it but it was no use. She brought her hand up to rub at her eyes to clear the sleep from them when someone caught her hand halfway.<p>

"Hey stranger."

Brittany blinked a couple times and turned her head to face up. Santana was in the same position and smiling down at her.

"Hey back. What time is it?" Brittany grumbled.

Santana pulled her phone up and checked the time. Brittany caught a glance of it and something about her phone's background intrigued her.

"Almost five. You must've been insanely tired." Santana laid her phone back on the nightstand, Brittany keeping her eyes on it.

"You okay?"

Brittany tore her eyes away and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Staring off into space." Brittany lied. She wasn't really lying per say, she just didn't want Santana to know she wanted to check out her phone.

"My mom wants you to stay for dinner. I told her I would _ask_ if you wanted to, but she said you have to because she hasn't seen you in a while. I'm sorry." Santana looked nervous at telling Brittany that, like she expected Brittany to get mad.

"That's fine. I don't mind staying. Especially with the way your mom cooks, how could I refuse? I'm just gonna use the bathroom and call my mom to let her know I'm staying."

Santana's face beamed with a giant grin.

"Cool. I'll go see if dinner's ready. I'll be right back."

Santana got up and headed out the door. Brittany stood up and stretched and as she turned to leave the room she saw it.

Santana's phone.

She must've left it in her hurry to check on dinner. Brittany wasn't gonna snoop. She just wanted to see her background picture. She walked over to it and clicked the button on the bottom to turn on the screen.

And there, staring right back at her, was the best picture she had ever seen.

Santana must have taken it while she was asleep, because it was of them. Or more importantly their hands. From what she could tell, Santana had interlocked their fingers, and took a picture of them. It was so intimate yet so innocent. Brittany loved that picture. For Santana to want to take a picture of something so ordinary and want to keep that memory, it made Brittany fall just that little more for her.

Santana walked back in the room and found Brittany standing by her bed, staring off into space again.

"Hey, what'd your mom say? Is it okay if you stay?"

Brittany looked up at her. The girl who was slowly becoming more and more to her. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Brittany took three steps in Santana's direction and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck while sealing their lips together in a breath-taking kiss.

Santana was frozen. Brittany wasn't usually the one to initiate these kinds of kisses. Innocent pecks here and there, but nothing like this.

Brittany opened her mouth and slowly brought her tongue to Santana's lips, asking for permission. Santana groaned and opened her mouth, allowing Brittany's tongue full access. Brittany tasted Santana for the first time and nearly died. She couldn't get enough of her. Almost like a drug, she kept going back for more.

Santana brought her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her tighter against her. Brittany felt her body begging for oxygen, so she ran her tongue over the roof of Santana's mouth one more time before slowly pulling back. Problem was Santana wasn't quite finished yet. As soon as their lips disconnected Santana dove back in and gently pried Brittany's mouth back open. She swiped her tongue in and this time it was Brittany who was groaning at the sensation.

The girls continued to kiss for a few more seconds before finally relenting and giving their brains the oxygen it demanded.

"What the hell was that for? Not that I'm anywhere _near_ complaining . I just wanna know what I have to do to get that treatment again." Santana was breathing heavy as she leaned her forehead against Brittany's.

"Just keep being you. That's all you need to do." Brittany breathed out between heavy breaths of her own.

"You got it. Are you still staying? Cause I really don't wanna let you go yet." Santana asked smiling.

"I forgot to call my mom. I should do that."

"You should definitely do that."

* * *

><p>AN 2- So here's the deal. I have the next chapter. If I can get to 100 reviews for this story I will post the next chapter on Tuesday. That's 48 hours for 9 reviews. And with that comes the long awaited "date". You guys can do this! Prove to me you want that next chapter! And….GO!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- YOU DID IT! I asked for 9 reviews in 48 hours and got 18 in 24! You guys are so awesome! Ugh love all around! And drinks! I love me the drinks! This chapter is filled with nothing but fluff because you guys bring it out of me. Thank you thank you thank you! Also, our ladies got married yesterday! About time Mr. Murphy! It only took a million rallies, a Brittana-con, and raging fans to get it. Now all we need is some pictures! Or at least I do to end my misery.

To all the new followers/faves- thank you for giving this story a chance. You guys are the reason its growing popular.

And to my Star Reviewers-

BrittanaIsPerfect- Adorable is Santana's middle name…no its not but lets pretend it is. Thank you so much for the review! You were the first for this chapter so you started it. Thank you!

GleeLover0210- I'm a sucker for some Brittana romance! Thank you!

Roxy-Lu- You pushed them to review and they answered! And about our girls- I love having them so close like this. Always having to be around each other. And there's more of that coming I promise. And also a little more drama cuz we need some lol.

Brittana-Forever-LOVE- Exactly! No rushing. Sllooowww and steady. Enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Sarah-Pimz- No more waiting! And lots of lovin' too!

Guest #1- Thank you! I enjoy it too lol.

Grrrrs-Randomness- I guess everyone knew she'd say yes lol. Am I that transparent? Hmm who cares. Glad you're liking it!

Thatgirlbehindthatscreen- I aim to please! Now I hope this one pleases too!

AlamoSAuRuS99- I love that story too! And I'm bummed it hasn't been updated in so long! But I'm glad this one kinda matches up to it for you. That means a lot to me. Thank you again!

TasCar19- Who said anything about a date? Did I? Hmmm I don't remember…I guess you'll just have to read and see.

Hometownbitches18- If you really, really love this story then I really, really love your reviews. And thank you for taking it easy on me. I had to write so much in 48 hours to get this out lol. Now I must sleep. ENJOY!

Wankylove89- I'm glad I didn't disappoint you! I try my best and apparently it works! Let me know how this one goes!

GabrielaSnixx- 110! I'm so grateful for you guys. I thought this story was gonna be a dud considering its my first. Imagine my surprise at getting 100 reviews. Thank you for it. And just for that, I bring you more kisses!

Guest #2- Scream it! I wanna hear it! Thank you for telling me! I love making people scream lol.

Therealchamps- I couldn't keep them apart for too long. It'd cause a riot and we don't need that. And now I deliver the update. Have fun!

Quest- Thank you so much! And I absolutely love your "Around The Course" story. It's seriously in my top 5 faves that I read all the time when I need some Brittana lovin' lol. And yeah, I love the slow build up. I wanna have everyone watch each step they take in their relationship. Nothing here is ever rushed lol. Thank you again and I hope to hear from you on how this one sufficed.

StephaniieC- It has finally arrived like you asked! Well, you and a whole bunch of other people. You're really gonna love this…..trust me.

Lexi- Look at you early-bird! And thank you on the reviews! You helped me get there! And tell me about it, I need some lovin' in my life as well. Work consumes my life and I'm lucky to even get this out. This story right now IS my love lol. Anyway, I hope you're still awake wherever you are to read this! See ya next time!

Heather- Whenever you kidnap me, all I ask is you snag this computer along with that bag I prepared. The story is saved on here and I don't think people will be happy if we forget this. And I'm also gonna need that quill you mentioned. Thank you!

Thank you guys again for helping me get 100 reviews. I love you all. And now it's on to 200! No rush lol. Enjoy this one guys, you deserve it.

And if anyone wants to review I welcome them all. Or hit me up on twitter at Sweet82405. I'm always there. Ask Heather lol.

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related. I own a lot of worthless things but not that. *sigh*

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The whole next week seemed to drag. The long awaited date was approaching, but seemed to take forever to get there. It didn't help that it was a week after a holiday because teachers seemed to be hell bent on cramming a ton of work into the next couple of weeks leading up to Christmas. The only times Brittany even got to see Santana was in the handful of classes they shared but couldn't do anything besides pay attention or during their Spanish lessons which were temporarily being moved to lunch because Mr. Schue decided to add on more practices after school.

By the time Friday rolled around, both girls were exhausted. Brittany was having dinner with her family and was almost asleep at the table. The only thing keeping her up was her left hand supporting her head on the table.

"Brittany, sweetie why don't you go on up to bed? An early night would be good for you." Linda said, watching her daughter try not to face dive into her plate.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head up. I can barely keep my eyes open." Brittany mumbled tiredly.

Linda got up and grabbed Brittany's plate and went to wrap it up in case Brittany was hungry later.

"Goodnight everybody." Brittany kissed her mom and dad and made her way slowly up to her room.

She didn't even have the strength to change her clothes. She just threw off her pants and climbed into bed. As soon as the light was out, so was she.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up early Saturday morning and just laid in bed. It was way too early to actually get up and do anything, everyone was still asleep. She was scrolling through her phone when a new text message popped up.<p>

**To Brittany****- Tonight's our date. I seriously can't wait anymore. **

Brittany's smile took over her whole face. It was finally here. Saturday was finally here! But she had a whole day to kill until then.

**To Santana****- I'm so excited! What are we doing? Where are we going? How should I dress?**

**To Brittany****- Not telling. Not telling. Dress warm.**

Brittany groaned at her reply. They could be doing anything!

**To Santana****- Grrr! Can I at least get a time so I know when to be ready by?**

**To Brittany****- Five o'clock on the dot.**

Brittany checked the time and saw it was only going on eight in the morning. That gave her a nine hour window to get ready. It also gave her anxiety thinking she had to wait that long.

**To Santana****- I'm gonna go nuts until then.**

**To Brittany****- Try not to cause I like you better sane.**

**To Santana****- No promises.**

Brittany got up and gathered her clothes and went to take a shower. This way she didn't have to take one later. In the shower, her mind was racing. Where was Santana taking her? She tried to think of all the places around here and it all led to the usual spots- movies, dinner, etc. She really was gonna go nuts by five.

After her shower and getting dressed, Brittany went down to the kitchen and decided to kill some time by cooking breakfast for everybody.

She got out some bread, eggs, cinnamon, powdered sugar, bacon, sausage and fruit. She was gonna make her famous French toast.

She had the bacon and sausage heating up in the pans and already had a decent stack of french toast when her family started to appear.

"What's all this?" Linda asked surprised. She and Tom were woken up by the most delicious smell and decided to see where it was coming from.

"I was up early and decided to make breakfast. You guys sit and I'll bring everything over." Brittany scooped up the last piece of French toast and added it to the stack then brought the whole plate over to the table, along with the sausage and bacon.

"You guys want some coffee? I made a pot." Brittany asked.

"I'd love some sweetheart, thank you!" Tom said.

"Got it. Mom?"

"Yes please." Linda grabbed some toast and lathered it in syrup. Everything looked so good!

Brittany brought over their coffee and went back for the bowl of fruit salad she had whipped up real quick.

"Brittany...thank you for this. It's wonderful." Linda praised her daughter.

"Your welcome. Seriously, I just needed something to do. I have a lot of time to kill before tonight." Brittany said absent-mindedly as she put together her own plate.

"Why? What's tonight?" Tom asked.

Brittany stopped moving. She completely forgot to tell her parents about her date tonight. She knew they'd be okay with it, but she was still nervous to tell them.

"Umm...well...I have a...date?" Brittany mumbled nervously.

Both Linda and Tom froze and stared at her.

"Is that okay?" Brittany asked meekly.

Both of her parents snapped out of their shock and grinned.

"Oh Brittany! Of course it's okay! I'm so happy for you! Is it with Santana?" Linda was so excited for her daughter. She had been waiting forever for this.

"Yes, it's with Santana." Brittany grinned sheepishly.

"Who asked who out? Where are you going?" Linda asked rapidly. She wanted all the details.

"She asked me. And she won't tell me where we're going."

"I knew I liked that girl." Linda stated.

"Should I give her the _you hurt my daughter I hurt you _speech tonight?" Tom asked joking.

"Not unless you want me to be alone the rest of my life." Brittany replied.

The three of them talked some more about the date before Aly came shuffling in still half asleep.

"Whass goin' on?" She slurred, her eyes barely opened.

"Your sister made breakfast. Sit down and eat, it'll wake you up." Linda beckoned her youngest.

Aly plopped down in a chair and stared at her empty plate.

"What's for dinner?" Aly asked.

"Breakfast sweetheart. And it's French toast." Linda chuckled.

"Mmkay." Aly reached out and gathered some food on her plate.

Everyone made small talk as they ate. Aly seemed to perk up a little more with some food in her. When everyone was finished, Brittany got up and started to clear the table.

"Well, I'm off to work. Thank you for a delicious breakfast, Bumble-bee." Tom got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your welcome daddy."

Tom kissed Aly on top of her head then kissed his wife goodbye and left.

"Brittany, I'll do the dishes. Leave them." Linda said getting up from the table.

"It's okay mom. I can do them."

Linda brought more dishes to the sink where Brittany was washing.

"Then I'll dry."

Brittany smiled and shook her head. Santana was right. Brittany _is_ stubborn and now she realized she got it from her mother.

Aly got up and went into the living room where she flopped down face first on the couch.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Linda asked.

"Santana said to dress warm. So I don't know if that means dress _nice _but warmly or jeans and tennis shoes? I don't know." Brittany said worriedly. She didn't want to over-dress, but then she didn't want to be under-dressed.

"Why don't you ask her what the appropriate outfit is? Just say you need to know for those reasons." Linda explained.

"I will after we're done here."

They finished the dishes and cleaning up, then Linda went to relax and read in the living room. Brittany went back upstairs and laid on her bed. She pulled out her phone and wrote a quick text to Santana.

**To Santana****- So for tonight, what should I wear? Should I get dressed up?**

Brittany turned on her Ipod dock and searched for something to listen to. She found a couple of Amy Winehouse songs and clicked play. She laid there and closed her eyes, imagining Santana singing again. A couple minutes later her phone buzzed.

**To Brittany****- Jeans and a heavy coat are preferred. You don't need to get all fancy for me. You're beautiful either way.**

Brittany felt her face heat up reading over the message. This girl made her feel so good about herself.

**To Santana****- Flatterer. I just wanted to make sure I didn't over or under dress.**

**To Brittany****- You dress however you want. I just want you to be warm. I do however recommend jeans.**

**To Santana****- Jeans huh? Well that just opens the window to all kinds of ideas as to what we are doing.**

**To Brittany****- I'll give you a clue. It's something I've never done- like that's any different- and I really wanna do it with you.**

Brittany tried to think of the list of things she knows Santana has never done. That list is huge!

**To Santana****- Now I'm all kinds of curious.**

**To Brittany****- You must wait and see.**

Brittany smiled and put her phone down. She hoped time would move a little faster so the date could get here sooner. She closed her eyes and continued to listen to the music, remembering laying on Santana's bed and listening to this and falling asleep, then having Santana gently wake her up by whispering to her and-

Brittany's eyes flew open. She totally didn't remember until now. When Santana woke her up she had called her something.

_"Britt babe, you gotta get up and eat."_

Babe!

She couldn't believe she forgot about that! That one word changed everything. After tonight, were they officially a couple? Does one date make them that? Or is it after a couple dates? Is it okay to start using cute pet names? Brittany was starting to panic.

She sat up and laced her fingers together and brought them up to her mouth, resting her elbows on her bent knees. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She pulled her hands away, but something caught her eye.

Her hands.

Their hands.

Together.

The picture on Santana's phone.

Brittany's mind stopped and focused on the picture in her head. That picture was taken before they went on a date and didn't have a specific label. It just showed that Santana cared about them, not their relationship status. Who says they have to label themselves immediately? They can decide whenever they want.

If Brittany was being honest with herself, she really wouldn't mind being more to Santana now. Like maybe it _was _okay to be a couple now. They practically act like one, so why not make it official? It's something she was ready to talk about with her.

Brittany laid back down and relaxed. She let the music soothe her. There was just one thought floating in her mind now.

"She called me babe." Brittany said out loud to herself with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>4:45pm.<p>

Santana was gonna be here in fifteen minutes. She said five o'clock on the dot. Brittany was in her room doing final touch-ups with her make-up and outfit. She chose a white sweater with navy blue jeans and her black winter boots. Her hair was slightly curled and wavy and her make-up was light, but just enough to make her eyes pop.

She also got out her black peacoat and white gloves, scarf and beanie to match. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and told herself she was ready. She went into the living room and found Aly on the couch where she's been all day.

"Where you goin'?"

"On a date with Santana."

Aly looked over at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were talking about it at breakfast this morning. You were just sleepwalking." Brittany explained.

"Well where are you going?"

Brittany shrugged.

"No clue. Santana's planning all this."

"That's sweet of her. I hope you guys have fun."

"Thanks Aly." Brittany gave her sister a slight shove and Aly returned it.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

Brittany felt her nerves return ten-fold. This was it.

She got up and walked to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Santana was standing there smiling with her hands behind her back.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

Brittany loved it when she called her that.

"Hi."

Brittany went to step out the door when Santana stopped her.

"I got you something."

Brittany looked at her curiously. Santana brought her arms out and had a single lily.

"These just remind me of you. I don't know why." Santana said shyly.

"Maybe because they're my favorite?" Brittany replied, taking the single flower and bringing it up to her nose to take in its scent.

"Are you serious?"

Brittany nodded.

"I'm telling you. Fate." Santana stated with a shake of her head.

"Come in so I can put this in water." Brittany beckoned her in and went to the kitchen.

Brittany grabbed a small glass and filled it with water and placed the flower in it.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Brittany said giving Santana an adoring look.

"Your welcome. Every first date must have flowers. Or at least that's what I think." Santana replied watching Brittany move around the room, trying to find the perfect spot to put the flower. She finally settled on the window sill for now and later when they got back, she'd take it up to their room.

"You ready?"

Brittany turned back and smiled.

"I've been ready for a long time."

Both girls went to leave the kitchen and found their way blocked. By Aly.

"Hey there." Aly said looking directly at Santana.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks. I hear you're taking my sister out on a date."

Santana nodded.

"Yeah, I've wanted to forever." Santana glanced over and smiled at Brittany. Brittany smiled back just as hard.

"So this isn't gonna be one of those situations where you pretend to whoo my sister then break her heart later after you get what you want is it?" Aly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Aly!"

"No Britt, it's okay." Santana reassured her.

Santana turned back to Aly, who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aly, I have never felt the way I do for your sister with anyone else. If I broke her heart, I couldn't take it. I hate it when I'm not around her. I hate it when I can't talk to her. It hurts having her inches from me and not being able to touch her. Someone yells her name and I look everywhere for her and feel my heart drop when I realize it isn't her. I feel all of this after only knowing her for three months. I have no desire to let her go. I'll fight tooth and nail for her. And I won't let anyone tell me I can't have her." Santana said with finality.

There was dead silence.

Santana was staring at Aly.

Aly was staring at Santana.

And Brittany was almost in tears from Santana's speech.

"Does that answer your question?" Santana asked.

Aly gave a quick glance to Brittany then walked over and hugged a surprised Santana.

"That more than answers it. Just had to double check. I knew I liked you from the beginning." Aly said in her ear.

Santana hugged her back and smiled.

"Glad I got the stamp of approval." Santana chuckled.

They pulled apart and looked over to Brittany. Her smile was so bright from watching them. Those two girls meant the world to her.

"Now that the interrogation is over, can we go on our date?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Yeah yeah get outta here." Aly joked, pushing them toward the front door.

"Thank you. And dad should be home soon. Tell him mom is done at ten tonight and his dinner is in the microwave. Don't burn the place down." Brittany gave her sister a hug and she and Santana walked out the front door.

"I won't. Have fun guys." Aly closed the door behind them and went back to watching TV.

Brittany climbed into the passenger seat of Santana's car and Santana climbed into hers.

"So where are we headed?" Brittany asked, hoping Santana would finally tell her.

"Wait and see. No more hints." Santana teased.

Brittany leaned over and kissed her gently, making Santana's breath catch in her throat.

"What was that for?" Santana asked slightly dazed.

"I didn't get to kiss you hello before...so hi." Brittany replied.

Santana leaned in and pressed another kiss to Brittany's lips, making it last a little longer.

"Hey stranger."

* * *

><p>They had been driving for over an hour. Brittany had absolutely no idea where they were. Since the sun goes down by four-thirty everyday, it was pitch black outside. She didn't even recognize the signs. All she saw was trees and more trees.<p>

"So are you taking me out to the middle of nowhere and leaving me for dead?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled.

"No. We're almost there. I promise. Five more minutes."

Santana reached over and grabbed Brittany's left hand to hold for the rest of the journey. Brittany ran her fingers over Santana's warm hand, venturing up inside her sleeve and rubbing the skin on her inner wrist.

Santana's timing was right because five minutes later more cars seemed to appear and actual buildings. Or more like one building,

It was a giant lodge made from dark stained logs. The walls were floor to ceiling windows and showed off massive christmas trees all lit up for the holidays.

The parking lot was full of cars and they had to circle it to find a spot. They got lucky when a car was pulling out right in front of them and they snagged the vacant spot.

"What is this place? It's beautiful!" Brittany asked, staring up at the lodge in amazement.

"Come on. I'll show you." Santana tugged on her black beanie and gloves and got out of the car, then made her way to Brittany's side and opened the door for her.

"Mmlady." Santana said with a British accent and held out her hand for Brittany to take.

"Why thank you." Brittany replied in the same accent.

Santana locked up the car and she and Brittany ventured to the building hand in hand.

Santana opened the door for them and Brittany looked around in awe. It was massive inside. The ceilings were vaulted and seemed to touch the sky. It was so warm inside and smelled like apples and cinnamon. The decorations everywhere instantly put everyone in the christmas spirit. In the center of the room were large, comfy looking couches and giant wooden tables. Large stone fireplaces were spread out through the room, fighting back the chilly night air. And straight ahead, outside a wall of glass, was the biggest ice-skating rink Brittany had ever seen.

"What do you think?"

Brittany snapped her attention back to Santana.

"You're incredible." Brittany said softly.

Santana's smile grew.

"I meant about the place."

"Its perfect! Where did you find this? I've never even heard of it!" Brittany asked still trying to take everything in.

"I did some research when you went away. I wanted everything to be perfect. And when I found a website about this place, I knew this was it." Santana explained.

"But you said we were doing something you've never done before." Brittany tried to remember that huge list again.

"We are." Santana pointed straight ahead.

"Seriously?! Ice-skating too? What the hell _have_ you done? I'll bet that list is smaller." Brittany was absolutely shocked by that.

"Probably...but I can't complain because it's another first with you. And there's nothing better than that."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brittany said excited, reaching out for Santana's hand.

"Hold on. There's just one thing we need to address." Santana claimed, pulling Brittany back to her.

"And what's that?" Brittany asked.

"I asked you out on this date. So that means I pay for _everything_. No ifs, ands, or buts. Deal?" Santana gave her a look that begged her to comply.

"Fine. I'll cave this one time. Just because I'm so excited about all this." Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Can we go ice-skating now?" She begged.

"Hell yeah. Let's do it!" Santana replied pulling her towards the skate rental counter.

* * *

><p>"Now just like I showed you. Don't point your skates straight, make them glide naturally. It'll just come to you. Trust me." Brittany coaxed Santana out onto the ice.<p>

Being a dancer gave Brittany incredible balance, so ice-skating was nothing. She held out her hands and waited for Santana to grab them.

"Remember, no laughing if I fall." Santana warned.

"I know. Now get out here." Brittany skated a little closer and reached for Santana's hands.

"I won't let you fall."

Santana took a deep breath and stepped out on the ice.

"Don't look at your feet. Look at me." Brittany was skating backwards slowly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was in the way.

Santana got a little wobbly and gripped Brittany tighter.

"You're doing fine. Just keep looking at me." Brittany coached.

The girls made an entire lap around the rink without any issues. Santana seemed to be gaining some confidence as she wasn't depending on Brittany as much.

"You're a natural Santana."

The brunette gave her a smile then leaned in quickly to peck Brittany on the lips. Problem was, Brittany wasn't quite ready for it and she went sprawling on her back, pulling Santana down on top of her.

"Britt, are you okay?!" Santana asked worriedly.

Brittany was laughing.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting the sneak attack."

Santana leaned down and gave her a proper kiss. When they separated, Santana gave her a peck on her chin and smiled.

"Ready for some more?"

Brittany nodded.

"More than ready."

* * *

><p>Later, they both got hungry so they turned in their skates and ventured back into the warmth. The lodge housed many things- a game room for kids, a bar for adults, a snack shop and most importantly a restaurant.<p>

It was huge, taking up the whole left side of the building and the aroma coming from it made Brittany's mouth water.

They walked up to the hostess box and were instantly greeted by a friendly looking man.

"Good evening ladies. How many tonight?"

"Two please." Santana replied.

"No problem. Right this way." He grabbed two menus and led them through a throng of tables and to the far wall, which again was one big window. It seemed they put the two-person tables here for a more romantic setting.

"Here you are ladies. Your waiter will be with you momentarily. Enjoy your meal." He handed them their menus and went back up to the front.

"This place is unreal." Brittany said for probably the hundredth time tonight.

"I knew you'd love it. And I want you to get whatever you want." Santana said sweetly while browsing through her menu.

A few minutes later their waiter came by and took their drink order while they decided on what they wanted to eat.

Brittany ordered the grilled chicken while Santana got a steak. Apparently the place was well known for its steaks and she wanted to test that theory.

"San?" Brittany said softly.

"Yeah Britt?"

"Thank you for all of this. It's the best first date ever. And I'm so happy it's with you. I wouldn't change a thing about tonight, except for maybe the ending because I don't want it to end."

Santana reached across the table and took her hand.

"Me too Britt. I'm so glad everything went perfectly tonight. I was terrified everything would be screwed up, but honestly, now that I think about it I don't care if everything went wrong. I don't care if the food sucks or we get horrible colds from being outside all night. I got to spend the night with you and that means the world to me."

Brittany tried so hard not to cry. All the emotions running through her were so intense. She knew at that moment what she desperately wanted.

"Santana?"

"Yeah Britt-Britt?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany's voice never wavered once. She knew in her heart that this was the right moment. That this was what she needed.

Santana stared at Brittany. Her face slowly showing emotion. Brittany knew it was happiness by the tears and smile that followed.

"I would love to, Britt. More than anything else. Yes." Santana answered through a giant smile, the tears making a trek down her cheeks.

Brittany felt her eyes fill up with moisture and her own smile broke out.

"Me too." Brittany whispered.

* * *

><p>All throughout dinner they talked and shared their food, even exchanged sweet kisses here and there. They were just so happy. Everything about tonight was perfect. They both would never forget it.<p>

When they got home later that night, neither one of them went to get out of the car. They weren't ready to say goodnight yet. But unfortunately, Brittany's curfew was at midnight and that was any minute now.

"I'll walk you home."

Santana again got out of the car and walked around to Brittany's side to let her out. They walked up to Brittany's front door and turned to face each other.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because I wanna spend the day with you."

Santana leaned forward and slowly kissed her. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and tugged her closer. The kiss started to get more heated as Santana opened her mouth and ran her tongue over the seam of Brittany's lips. Brittany opened hers and groaned at the taste she didn't know she had been craving. Santana's fingers ran through Brittany's hair, making her shiver from the sensations.

They slowly pulled apart and kept going back for small kisses, both dreading this moment.

"Goodnight Brittany. Thank you for a wonderful night."

"Thank you for taking me on this incredible date. Now there's no way I can ever match it." Brittany laughed.

"As long as I have you, I don't need anything else." Santana kissed her one last time.

"Goodnight San."

"Goodnight Britt."

They both separated and went into their houses. Everyone was asleep in Brittany's house, so she quietly went up to her room and changed her clothes for bed. Her mind was racing with memories from the whole night.

She was just getting into bed when her phone indicated a new message. It was from Santana.

**To Brittany****- I can't believe you're finally mine now.**

Brittany's heart was pounding in her chest.

**To Santana****- And you're mine.**

* * *

><p>AN 2- Let me know how it was! And just because they're official now does NOT mean this time next week they'll be married. It's still a very new relationship for them and it's gonna take some time. You know my motto is "why rush a really good thing". Don't worry =). I'm furiously writing the next chapter as we speak and need some ideas. What do you guys wanna see happen now? See ya next week!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I'm so sorry I took all week with this chapter! The holidays are crazy and work is a headache, but I just kept chugging along! I even made this longer for you guys to make up for it!

Did you guys notice the awesome cover art?! All the credit goes to ValerieValerieX who does most of the cover art here. Thank you so much again!

To all the new follows/favorites- there were a ton of you this past week! Thank you for the support and I hope to hear from you guys! Don't be shy!

To my Star Reviewers-

Hometownbitches18- this chapter will give you a toothache its so sweet =)

TasCar19- thank you as always. I'm gonna give your idea a shot in the next couple chapters. Just beware of my music choice for the competition lol.

Sarah-Pimz- *love is in the air* Oh the cutest I'm about to throw at you with this update! Ye be warned! Thank you!

Thatgirlbehindthatscreen- Thank you for those awesome two words! I hope it gets better and better as we progress! Lemme know!

Roxy-Lu- There's a bit of a step taken in this chapter. A pretty good one if I do say so myself *hehehehehehe*. Enjoy and tell me how you felt about it!

Therealchamps- Truth! Klaine was so cute earlier in the seasons but now it's a broken record. Just let it go! I'm only watching for these two girls and that's it. #Brittana4Life I hope this helps!

Tishamay- I like this routine. I give you smiles, you give me review and smiles. We may have something here lol. Thanks and enjoy this one!

Quest- You my dear get your wish in this one! Thanks for the idea! It made the writers block vanish instantly! Tell me how I did!

Brittana-Forever-LOVE- I've got plenty o' fluff heading in YOUR direction! Get ready for it! *giggles*

Wankylove89- These girls needed to be together finally. Even I was getting desperate lol. Lots of progress in this chapter and the next I promise!

GabrielaSnixx- Slow? I thought everyone wanted a fast paced jump all around story. Hmm, oh well. As you wish! Lol I got you covered!

HeYa-GLeeK12- Well, how was I suppose to know you wee reading this at work?! LOL well I'm giving you a warning now. BEWARE! Also, I will gladly follow back on twitter! Who am I to turn down a friend? Hope I hear from ya!

single vow- Hmmm this website goes a little wonky sometimes. I hope you get this one! And I hope its better than all the rest (cuz right now its my fave). Lemme know!

Dagleek- I'm likin this review! Thank YOU!

StephaniieC- I love mother/daughter relationships. So there's gonna be more of it in this story. And again thank you so much for all your reviews! Really makes my day! I wanna know if you have any requests for anything you wanna see happen!

Lexi - PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I promise I'm already using your brilliant idea for the next chapter which I've been working very hard on all day! *Gives you big puppy dog eyes* Please let me know how this one is! I wait in anticipation!

Chipa- Another wish granted here. Mwa ha ha! Thank you for it! Made writing this chapter a blast! Let me know if you liked it!

PerfectLittleLiar- Let's just see what happens shall we? I believe we'll find out!

Heather- I gave you clues all week and now I end that torture. Hope you're still awake to read this! P.S- that job is still yours if you want it!

Thank you all for the reviews and please keep them coming. I love each and every one of them! Or tell me on twitter (sweet82405) cuz I'm a chatterbox there.

And now, ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I own nothing Glee related. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

When Brittany woke up Sunday morning, the first thought that popped into her head was Santana. Everything from last night and how she went through so much trouble to make it so special.

Then she thought about how she had asked Santana to be her girlfriend. She had a girlfriend now. She was still baffled by that. Santana was her girlfriend.

Brittany reached for her phone and turned it on. As she waited for it to wake up, she continued to lay in bed and repeat _Santana's my girlfriend_ over and over in her head. She was broken out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing a few times.

She had a few pointless emails, a text from Quinn just asking how her weekend was going and most importantly- a message from Santana.

**To Brittany****- Good morning gorgeous. I can't wait to see you today.**

Brittany smiled brightly and rolled over to hug her pillow.

**To Santana****- It's a very good morning! I want to see you so bad right now.**

**To Brittany****- Come over now then. I'm done with this waiting thing! I had to go all night without you!**

Brittany loved how anxious she was to see her. She felt the same way. She wanted to spend every moment she could with her.

**To Santana****- I promise I'll come over after breakfast. What do you wanna do?**

**To Brittany****- You're gonna make me wait more?! You're killing me! Ugh fine, but I'm gonna pout the whole time. Wanna watch a movie?**

Brittany laughed at her desperation.

**To Santana****- I'm sorry! I'll eat really fast! And I'm fine with a movie, but can we add something?**

**To Brittany****- Anything.**

**To Santana****- Cuddles?**

Brittany waited and waited for a response. She started to think she said the wrong thing. Was Santana uncomfortable with that?

Brittany was just about to type out another message when her door opened.

"Hey sweetie, Santana's downstairs. She asked me if you could come to breakfast at her house. She is so adorable asking for my permission. I told her I'd ask if you wanted to go. I'm assuming you wanna go?" Linda said smiling down at her.

"As long as you're okay with it?" Brittany asked getting up to change her clothes.

"It's fine by me. But later I expect a full description of last nights date. Deal?" Linda asked with a smirk.

Brittany grinned again at the memory.

"Deal."

She ran into the bathroom to freshen up then changed into the baggiest sweats she owned, pulled on some shoes and walked downstairs.

Santana was standing by the door smiling when she saw Brittany coming down. Brittany didn't even get to the bottom step before Santana moved in front of her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door.

"See ya later, Linda!" Santana yelled.

"Bye sweetheart! You girls have fun!" Linda yelled back from upstairs.

Brittany closed the door behind her and they walked down the driveway so they could avoid the snow.

"I thought we were meeting up later?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, about that. I couldn't stand the thought of waiting anymore. I will make you the biggest breakfast you've ever dreamed of." Santana said marching up to her front door with Brittany grinning behind her.

The girls walked into the kitchen and Santana immediately got to work.

"So what's on the menu?" Brittany asked sitting at the center island watching Santana move around.

"It's a surprise. Would you like something to drink? There's a ton of juice in the fridge." Santana got out every size pan and got them on the stove.

"I'll get it. You want some?" Brittany walked over to a cabinet and grabbed two glasses.

"Orange juice please."

Brittany nodded and walked behind Santana to get to the fridge, but Santana stopped her with a hand on her arm. Next thing Brittany knew, Santana's lips were on hers. The kiss was sweet and soft and lasted only a few seconds.

"Good morning." Santana brushed her lips against Brittany's one more time before getting back to work.

Brittany stood there for about a minute then grinned goofily at Santana's back.

"Good morning."

* * *

><p>After an amazing breakfast, both girls went up to Santana's room. Santana collapsed on her bed and reached for her TV remote. Brittany stood to the side kinda awkwardly, not sure on what to do.<p>

"I can't cuddle you over there. And I remember that being one of your conditions." Santana patted the spot next to her.

Brittany walked around the bed and climbed in. She was immediately hit with Santana's scent on the pillow. Brittany felt her body relax at the familiar scent.

Santana turned to face her and gave her a soft smile.

"Am I being too clingy?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked at her confused.

"Not at all. Why would you think that?"

"Because I basically dragged you out of your house this morning and made you come over. I didn't even ask." Santana looked like she felt guilty about it all.

"Hey, look at me." Brittany moved closer.

Santana looked her right in the eye.

"I love how spontaneous you are. I thought that was the sweetest thing you did. And I like that I'm not alone in that department. I wanna be with you all the time. So don't ever feel bad or sorry about wanting to spend the day with me."

Santana leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her. They held there for a minute when Santana pulled back.

"I guess I'll kidnap you more often."

Brittany pushed Santana on her back and moved closer so she could lay her head on Santana's chest. Santana wrapped her up in her arms then slowly began to run her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"I'd gladly let you kidnap me." Brittany mumbled into her chest, just breathing Santana in. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Santana's heartbeat right under her ear. It was beautiful.

Brittany's eyes grew heavy and her body seemed to lose all its energy. She tried to fight back but her mind was telling her to sleep.

"Go to sleep Britt-Britt. I'm not going anywhere." Santana whispered to her as she laid soft kisses on her forehead.

"But I wanna be with you and I don't want you to be lonely." Brittany tried to convince her, but the yawn gave her away.

"We have all the time in the world, Britt."

As soon as Brittany stopped fighting, her body just went limp and she was out.

* * *

><p>Brittany was so comfortable and wasn't ready to wake up. But apparently the rest of her was, because even though she closed her eyes, all she did was stare at the inside of her eyelids.<p>

Laying there, she noticed some changes in her position. Like how she was still facing the same side, but was no longer able to hear Santana's heartbeat. She cracked open her eyes and was greeted with dark hair directly in front of her. She looked around and saw that she was no longer laying on Santana. She was now laying _behind_ her- spooning her to be exact. Santana was as close as she could get; her hips nestled in the cradle of Brittany's pelvis, her legs entwined with Brittany's under the blankets, her hands holding Brittany's close to her chest. There was absolutely no space between them.

Brittany watched her sleep. Noticing how calm and serene she was. This gorgeous girl was her girlfriend. Brittany could kiss her whenever she wanted, she could hold her hand in public and show everyone she was hers.

Brittany decided to be bold with her actions. She wanted to try something so bad and she knew Santana would like it.

Brittany gently moved Santana's hair to the side, exposing her long, slender neck. It was almost like Brittany's lips were drawn to it, the skin was begging to be kissed.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips from the exposed skin of her shoulder up to the bottom of her ear. The skin was like pure silk, tickling Brittany's lips. She did it again, this time with a little more pressure. Santana shifted a little in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Brittany saw the skin turn red where her lips just left, leaving behind a searing touch.

Brittany licked her lips without thinking about it and had to hold in a moan from the taste. Santana's skin was sweet and addicting. So addicting that Brittany had to dive in for more.

She decided to be adventurous and parted her lips at the junction where Santana's shoulder meets her neck. Brittany sucked the skin into her mouth and swiped her tongue against it. This time she couldn't hold back the moan.

"Mmm." Brittany dragged her mouth higher up Santana's neck and gave it the same treatment. She was so distracted by her own actions that she didn't notice Santana's arm coming back and massaging her neck, holding her in place.

"Britt….ugh don't stop." Santana moaned, loving the attention Brittany was giving to her.

Brittany didn't even think twice about returning her mouth to Santana's heated skin.

This was all so new to Brittany and she was starting to see why everyone loved doing this. She started to press a little harder and without thinking about it, she accidentally dragged her teeth across a spot on Santana's neck.

"OH FUCK!" Santana gasped. She flipped over to lay on her back, causing Brittany to be almost on top of her and wrapped her arms around Brittany's back.

"Did I hurt you?! I didn't mean to-" Brittany quickly apologized but was interrupted.

"Do it again."

Brittany stared down at Santana. Did she hear that right?

"Brittany….do it again…..please." Santana practically demanded.

Brittany watched Santana's eyes turn almost black. She leaned down and latched onto Santana's neck again. Santana was breathing heavy in her ear, making Brittany shiver from the feel of it. As she sucked in more skin, she let her teeth scrape along it and Santana nearly bucked her off of the bed.

"That feels incredible!" Santana groaned, her hand coming up behind Brittany's head. She ran her fingers through her hair and made sure Brittany wasn't gonna leave her anytime soon.

Brittany's head was spinning. Everything felt so amazing. Santana squirming beneath her, her right hand clutched to the back of Brittany's shirt, her left hand locked in Brittany's hair. She had never felt anything like this.

Santana's hand on Brittany's back wandered down and when her fingers came into contact with the skin exposed from her shirt riding up, it was like a spark went off in Brittany.

"Ugh!" She mumbled into Santana's skin and latched her teeth hard on the exposed flesh.

Brittany felt Santana's nails sink into the skin on her back and even though it felt beyond incredible, it also brought her back to Earth. They needed to slow down because even though it felt good, Brittany wasn't ready to take it further than that today.

Brittany removed her teeth from Santana's skin and left a soft kiss on the abused area before pushing herself up to hover over Santana's face. Both girls were breathing heavy and staring deep into each others eyes.

"Hey stranger." Santana breathed out.

Brittany felt her heart flip at the familiar greeting.

"Hey you."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Santana asked.

"What?"

"Can I get that wake up call every morning from you?" Santana chuckled.

Brittany blushed and hid her face in the crook of Santana's neck, causing Santana to laugh harder.

"I honestly have no idea where that came from. I attacked you in your sleep." Brittany confessed.

"Do you see me complaining?" Santana reached down and ran her hands around Brittany's back, trying to calm her nerves. "I love that we're discovering these things about each other. Finding what we both like."

Brittany looked up at her and smiled.

"Like how you have a thing for biting….."Brittany teased.

Santana grinned and leaned up to peck her on the lips. Before she pulled away, her teeth grabbed on to Brittany's bottom lip and tugged, making Brittany moan at the sensation.

"Don't knock it till you try it."

Brittany nodded slightly dazed.

"And also, don't think I didn't notice when I dragged my nails across your back. Someone has a thing for scratching."

Brittany blushed again because she knew it was true.

"Hey it's news to me! How was I suppose to know that when your nails touch my skin it feels like fireworks are going off in my brain?"

Santana smirked.

"I intend to find out all your secrets Brittany. Every single one. I don't care how long it takes."

Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's cheek.

"Same."

* * *

><p>The girls spent all day in Santana's bed. They watched movies, ate junk food and exchanged kisses. Nothing as intense as earlier, but it still had the same passion.<p>

It was around five o'clock when Brittany's phone went off and brought them down from cloud nine. Brittany had been sitting on the floor in front of Santana's bed with Santana above her playing with her hair.

"It's my mom. She wants to know if I plan to make an appearance at dinner." Brittany read the text out loud.

"Who says I'm allowing you to leave? I kidnapped you, remember?" Santana stated.

"You gotta let me go sometime." Brittany got up on her knees to stand up. Santana's arms snaked around her neck from behind.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered.

Brittany turned around to face her. Santana's arms only loosened but stayed firmly wrapped around her neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Look at the bright side. I'll see you in school tomorrow!" Brittany said excited.

"How is that a bright side?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Any time I get to see you is a bright side." Brittany stated.

Santana closed the small distance between them and kissed Brittany on the lips, lingering a minute before peppering her whole face with ticklish kisses. Brittany giggled and tried to pull away, but Santana had her trapped.

"Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" Brittany yelled out in defeat.

Santana pulled back smiling brightly.

"Come on goofball. Let's get you home."

Both girls left the room and walked downstairs where Brittany put on her shoes.

"Where are your parents? I didn't hear or see them all day." Brittany asked.

"They're both working late today. So it's just me." Santana shrugged like it was no big deal.

Brittany didn't like the idea of Santana being alone.

"Come to dinner at my house."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. If I come over, I won't be able to leave. I'll make something to eat and do my homework. I'll probably call it an early night. You go have dinner with your family. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow when I pick you up."

Brittany smiled then frowned just as fast.

"Shoot! I can't tomorrow. I told Mike I'd rehearse with him after Glee practice. I don't want you sitting around for hours waiting for me."

Santana had the cutest pouty face ever and Brittany was so close to cancelling on Mike just so she could ride with Santana.

"Don't do that! You know I can't resist that face!" Brittany whined.

"Ugh fine. If you'd rather hang out with Boy Chang than me, go for it." Santana retorted.

"San..." Brittany drew out.

"Just remember," Santana whispered getting extremely close to Brittany. "You're taken. So tell him to watch his hands. Or I will personally dismember him."

Brittany just laughed.

"I'll be sure to give him the message. Even though I don't think it'll matter considering he has a girlfriend." Brittany informed her.

"Just gotta let him know. He doesn't wanna meet Snix cause she'll tear him apart."

"Who's Snix?" Brittany asked confused. Santana never mentioned anyone named Snix.

"My Mr. Hyde side. I'm kinda like Dr. Jekyll. There's two sides to me and you don't wanna meet the other side."

"Duly noted." Brittany chuckled.

"Alright. Off you go! I don't wanna end up being on your mom's bad side." Santana opened the door for her.

"I highly doubt that'll ever happen. My mom adores you." Brittany stepped outside and breathed in the chilly air.

"Who doesn't?" Santana joked.

Brittany faced her and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Save me a spot in the parking lot." Brittany leaned in and kissed her goodbye.

"I will." Santana pecked her one last time. "Night babe."

Brittany's grin consumed her whole face from hearing that word again.

"G'night."

* * *

><p>Brittany was on her way to school Monday morning with a stomach full of butterflies. Today would be the first day she and Santana would be a couple in front of the whole school. She honestly didn't care about anyone's opinion. This was her life. The only thing she was apprehensive about was how they would be treated. Ever since Santana's warning all the Cheerios have backed off. But Brittany felt like this would be different. She just hoped she was wrong.<p>

She pulled into the packed parking lot and looked everywhere for a spot. She started laughing when she spotted one because it was right next to Santana's car. Santana herself was leaning against her car with her arms crossed over her chest. Brittany pulled up and grabbed all her bags before stepping out.

Santana was digging through her car when Brittany got to her side.

"Hey you. Thanks for the spot." Brittany told the back of Santana's head. Santana stood up with her bag in her right hand and a throw-away cup in her left. She smiled and leaned in to kiss Brittany. Santana's lips tasted like peppermint and mocha. It reminded her of Christmas.

"Good morning. I brought you a white hot chocolate." Santana replied handing her the cup.

Brittany took the offered cup and took a sip. It was amazing.

"Thank you! And what did I do to deserve such a gift?" Brittany asked with a quick kiss.

"Well, I figured you deserved a gift since you gave me one last night." Santana said with a smirk.

Brittany was confused.

"What gift?"

Santana unbuttoned the top buttons of her coat and pulled the collar off to the side to reveal her left shoulder. There was a massive purple bruise.

"Just a small hickey that I woke up with this morning."

Brittany stared at the mark with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god San! I'm so sorry!"

Santana laughed.

"Britt, I'm not mad. I'm actually pretty excited about it. Its kinda hot."

Brittany had to admit it was a pretty sexy sight. She left her mark on Santana.

They heard the warning bell go off and grabbed their stuff.

"Let's do this." Santana took her hand and they both walked to the building, noticing some stares from the other students. Santana narrowed her eyes right back at them and everyone averted their eyes. That girl had a killer stare.

They walked to Brittany's locker first so she could store her gym bag. She could practically feel everyone's eyes on her. Most people would feel scared or intimidated. She was just getting pissed.

"Ignore them, babe. They're all just fucking jealous. They all just wanna get up on these fine bodies. Too bad for them, I snagged you first." Santana said it so the people near them could hear.

Brittany closed her locker and they made their way to her first class, again hand in hand.

* * *

><p>All day everyone stared at her. It was like a huge shock to everyone. She didn't know why, it's not like they didn't know she was a lesbian. By the time gym class rolled around, Brittany had had enough.<p>

Brittany walked into the locker room and slammed open her locker door.

"Hey."

Brittany whipped her head around and saw Santana sitting on the bench behind her already dressed and tying her shoes. She looked at Brittany with sympathetic eyes.

"I didn't see you there." Brittany mumbled, feeling embarrassed by her behavior.

"I figured. You okay? Its been kind of a rough day." Santana asked as she got up and walked over to Brittany.

"I'm just annoyed." Brittany confessed.

"Tell me about it. I'm two seconds away from snapping. The only reason I'm not is because I don't wanna make you mad."

Brittany smiled at that. Santana always thought about her first.

"I so badly just wanna go home and cuddle up with a warm blanket and hide from the world." Brittany leaned against the lockers facing Santana.

"Can I hide with you?" Santana asked mirroring Brittany's stance.

"Absolutely. We can build a fort out of blankets and pillows and tell people to stay away." Brittany was liking this idea more and more.

"Well tell Boy Chang you gotta cancel tonight and we'll do it!"

Brittany forgot about practice.

"Ugh, I can't! We really need to get these routines done." Brittany whined.

"Grrrr...fine. Get dressed so we aren't late." Santana relented.

Brittany changed her clothes quickly and they both joined everyone else in the gym.

"Alright listen up!" Beiste yelled. "Today we're gonna be playing basketball. I'll call out your names and tell you which team you're on."

Brittany and Santana ended up being on separate teams of course. Even the Cheerios were split up, which seemed to really piss off Dani.

The game started and everyone was running around, blocking people, yelling for the ball and taking shots. This continued for awhile.

At one point, Santana had gotten the ball and let's just say the girl was good. She wasn't one of those dainty girls that screamed when someone came at her. She accepted the challenge. Santana was dodging people left and right and coming up to the net. She had an opportunity and took it and just as the ball left her hands, Dani came out of nowhere and body slammed her. Santana was taken completely off guard and fell hard onto the gym floor.

Everybody stopped and watched. There was dead silence. Brittany's heart dropped and she ran over to her girlfriend.

"Santana! Are you okay?! Are you bleeding?!" Brittany asked frantically, checking for any visible injuries.

Santana was holding her right wrist, flexing her fingers and grimacing.

"I landed wrong on my wrist. It fucking hurts." Santana's eyes shot up to Dani who was surrounded by a group of Cheerios. Santana shot up and stormed over to her, pushing the other girls away.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Santana yelled in her face. Brittany got up and ran after Santana.

"It was a clean hit. You just couldn't handle it." Dani sneered back.

"The hell it was! It was a cheap shot! You just have a problem with me and decided to be childish about it." Santana got super close to Dani. Brittany grabbed her gently by the shoulder to hold her back.

"San, just let it go." Brittany tried to convince her.

"Yeah _San_. Listen to your little girlfriend." Dani teased, further angering Santana.

Santana got so close to her she used her left shoulder to force Dani back a step. Dani retaliated by forcefully shoving Santana. The sound of Beiste's whistle was coming closer as the two girls kept getting in each others personal space and Brittany desperately trying to stop them.

"What's going on here?!" Beiste yelled.

It seemed Dani let her rage get the best of her and yelled out without thinking.

"I'm being attacked by this dyk-" She never got to finish the word because she was sent sprawling backwards onto the floor. Dani brought her hand up to her face and held the left side carefully while staring up in shock at the girl who hit her.

Brittany was clutching her right hand to her chest as she felt like a thousand tiny pieces of glass penetrated her hand.

* * *

><p>Brittany, Santana and Dani were all taken to the nurse's office by Beiste. They were told not to talk to each other and to just be quiet. All their parents were called and told to come to the school immediately.<p>

Dani and Santana were taken to the principle's office after they were looked at. The nurse gave Dani an ice pack for her growing black eye and Santana's wrist had been wrapped and got an ice pack to help keep down the swelling.

Brittany's hand was a little more serious. Not only was the skin across her knuckles split open, but she may have broken a couple bones as well. The nurse had wrapped it in gauze but that was all she could do. It looked like she was gonna be making a trip to the hospital.

Not long after she was taken to the principle's office and saw her mom was already there waiting along with Principle Figgins, Coach Beiste, and Coach Sue Sylvester- her old Cheerios coach.

"Oh my god Brittany! What happened to your hand?!" Linda flew up from her seat to look at it.

"I'll tell you what happened. Your daughter attacked one of my Cheerios." Coach Sylvester chimed in.

"Everybody settle down." Principle Figgins said. "I want to hear all sides of the story."

Everyone looked at Brittany.

"Umm well," she started nervously. "We were playing basketball and Santana had the ball and just as she was going for a shot Dani took a cheap shot at her and slammed her into the ground, which caused Santana to hurt her wrist. Then they both started yelling and getting in each others faces and when Coach Beiste yelled what happened, Dani said something and I punched her in the face." Brittany told them honestly.

"What did she say Britt?" Linda asked.

Brittany opened her mouth but Sue beat her to it.

"What does it matter what she said? Brittany used violence and that was totally uncalled for. I would suggest expulsion." Sue turned to Figgins to continue her rant, but this time _she_ was interrupted.

"Excuse me!" Linda yelled narrowing her eyes. "It matters to me because ever since Brittany came out to everyone, she has been harassed by _your_ precious Cheerios. Which, if you don't remember, she was apart of but had to quit because your girls are homophobic little bitches. Now, if you'd kindly shut up for two seconds, I'd like to hear why my daughter punched someone for the first time." Linda's stare was scary and Sue seemed to get the message.

"Um," Figgins coughed awkwardly. "Brittany?"

Brittany bowed her head and took a deep breath.

"She called Santana a dyke in front of everyone."

"I can vouch for that. Dani did call her that in front of me." Coach Beiste told Figgins.

Figgins nodded his head and turned to Linda and Brittany.

"This is a very serious situation. One that we can't take lightly. Punishment must be handed out."

Brittany was terrified of being expelled. She didn't wanna be separated from Santana.

"I've already spoken to Santana and Dani and got their sides. Coach, could you please go get them and their parents from the other room?" Figgins asked Coach Beiste. Apparently Santana and Dani were in another room.

A couple minutes later, both girls, Dani's parents, Santana's mom, along with Coach Beiste and surprisingly Mr. Schue all came walking in.

"Thank you William for keeping an eye on them." Figgins said.

_So that's why he's here_ Brittany thought to herself.

"After hearing everything that happened, I'm ready to inform you all of what's gonna happen."

Santana and Brittany gave each other a quick glance before looking back at Figgins.

"First, Santana. You never really physically harmed anyone. I can't do anything about you getting close to anyone. So you are free to go."

Santana let out a sigh of relief and looked at her mom who looked relieved too.

"Brittany."

Brittany's stomach was one complete knot.

"Physical violence is never allowed on school property. However, given the circumstances I'm not going to expel you. The bullying and the actions towards you and Santana will stop now. If they don't, I ask that you go to a teacher or me immediately. But to be fair, I'm giving you one day of after-school detention. Do you understand?"

Brittany nodded furiously. Anything was better than expulsion. She even beat suspension.

"And Dani. I'm most shocked by you. As captain of the Cheerios, I expect you to lead by example. And instead I find out you're bullying and terrorizing students because of their sexuality. Not only is that not allowed here, but it is also illegal. Then add on the physicality of the situation. For all this, I'm suspending you for three days and you are not allowed to attend the next Cheerios competition."

Dani and Sue both gawked at Figgins.

"Are you serious?!" Dani asked shocked.

"She's my captain! I need her for that competition or we don't advance!" Sue yelled outraged.

"Then perhaps this will open her eyes. This isn't a joke and I'm not gonna treat it like one. You are all dismissed." Figgins stated with finality.

Dani and her parents stormed out without another word. Brittany, Santana and their moms all walked out together.

"Let's get your stuff and get you girls to the doctor." Linda said to both of them.

"I'm sorry mom." Brittany said quietly.

"For what?" Linda asked.

"For getting you pulled out of work and getting into a fight."

Linda stopped her. Santana and Marie paused a few steps ahead.

"You listen to me. I'm not mad at all. Especially not at you. I'm proud of you. You stood up to your biggest bully and not only that, you stood up for your girlfriend too. You gave Dani a taste of her own medicine." Linda looked at Brittany lovingly. Brittany felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Now I'm not saying I approve of you getting into fights, but I do approve of you standing up for yourself. So don't you be sorry about anything. Okay?"

Brittany hugged her mom so tight.

"Thank you mom."

Linda squeezed her back just as tight.

They pulled apart and Linda kept her arm around Brittany as they made their way to Santana and Marie, who were both smiling at them.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the ER was insanely boring. Why did it take these doctor's hours to look at people?! Brittany and Linda were in a small room waiting for the results of Brittany's x-ray. The nurse had replaced the gauze on Brittany's knuckles but the blood kept soaking through.<p>

The doctor finally came in and showed them the x-ray.

"Well Miss Pierce, you're lucky. You didn't break your hand. You did, however, break two of the middle knuckles directly under where the skin is split. So what we'll do is we'll splint the fingers so they don't bend then you'll need a couple stitches to close the wound. We'll wrap it and in a couple weeks we'll take off the splints. The stitches I'm gonna give them two weeks to heal. Okay?"

Brittany nodded and the doctor and nurse got to work.

When Brittany and Linda were done signing all the paperwork, they walked out into the waiting room and found Santana and Marie waiting for them.

"What are you two still doing here? How's your wrist?" Brittany asked, coming up to Santana.

"It's just a mild sprain. And I wasn't leaving without you. How bad is it?" Santana gently took Brittany's wrapped hand.

"Ten stitches and two broken knuckles."

Santana wrapped her left hand around the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her near so she could place a soft kiss on her lips. Linda and Marie watched from a distance and smiled at the loving gesture.

"Your daughter is the best thing to ever happen to my daughter." Marie told Linda.

"Same. Those girls are it for each other." Linda declared watching how they interacted.

Santana pulled back a few centimeters so her lips were still grazing Brittany's.

"I never got to tell you, but what you did was so fucking hot." She whispered so their moms wouldn't hear.

"Even though it hurt like hell, it still felt really good crushing my hand into Dani's face." Brittany confessed.

Santana smiled.

"Come on. Let's go home." Santana said as she wrapped her left arm around Brittany's shoulder to keep her close and they walked towards their waiting mothers.

"Are you girls hungry? Cause I was thinking of making dinner for everyone, since I got the rest of the day off. What do you say Lopez's?" Linda asked with a smirk.

"Bring it on Pierce's." Marie joked back, Brittany and Santana smiling at their interaction.

* * *

><p>Everyone went back home for a while, Marie wanted to change out of her work clothes and Brittany and Santana were still in their gym clothes.<p>

Santana and Marie come right back over because Marie insisted on helping Linda make dinner.

Brittany was laying on the couch watching TV when they came over. The doctor had given her something for the pain and it made her kinda tired. As soon as Linda opened the door and let them in, Santana was on the hunt for her.

"She's laying in the living room, sweetie. Go ahead in and keep her company." Linda told her.

Santana appeared around the corner and smiled sympathetically at her.

"Aw babe, you all dopey?" Santana noticed the glassy look in Brittany's eyes.

Brittany nodded and patted the spot behind her on the couch. Santana didn't hesitate to go there. She carefully crawled over Brittany and settled behind her on her side, wrapping an arm around Brittany's stomach.

Brittany felt the ace bandage around Santana's wrist and softly stroked it.

"Does your wrist hurt?" Brittany mumbled.

"A little, but you're making it better."

Brittany turned her head slightly and blew Santana a kiss since she couldn't reach her. Santana nuzzled the back of her head before laying a kiss on Brittany's shoulder.

"Go to sleep babe. I'll wake you when dinner is done." Santana whispered. She reached behind her and pulled the blanket off the top of the couch and covered them both. Brittany snuggled in closer and closed her eyes.

"You do know that because of today, people are gonna think we're total badasses right?" Santana joked.

Brittany chuckled and nodded.

"Teach them to mess with us. We'll kick their asses anytime." Brittany added.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again." Santana promised.

Brittany opened her eyes and turned to look back at her.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>AN 2- I'm gonna try my hardest to get a chapter out before Christmas! It might not be insanely long but I wanna try! Back to writing!


End file.
